No eres mi obsesión
by Keiian
Summary: Lily se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia James, pero cree que es demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, ella no sabe que James Potter está determinado a que Lily sea su novia. Finalizado
1. Prólogo

Holas ! Aquí estoy yo, publicando mi primer fic. No tengo mucho para decir, únicamente que esto es sólo el prólogo de mi historia, de un aporte al mundo de los Merodeadores. Cómo es el prólogo puedo borrarlo en caso de que no guste, pero si te ha gustado, review ! :)

Advertencia: contiene spoilers del último libro. El raiting, T, es sólo por precaución, pues subirá de tono más adelante.

Disclaimer: vamos, que si esto fuera mío, Sirius y Remus estarían vivitos y coleantes. Pero no, su autora original, Rowling, decidió matarlos :(

Bueno, a leer !

* * *

**No eres mi obsesión.**

**Prólogo.**

En el centro de la ciudad se alzaba un altísimo edificio.

Era glamoroso y lujoso, de arquitectura tan exagerada que no era hermosa. Tenía montones de pisos y era tan alto que casi daba vértigo. Estaba exageradamente iluminado y resaltaba desde tres cuadras a la redonda.

Lo malo era que el enorme edificio había sido construido cerca de un estadio y, después de partidos o conciertos, la zona se llenaba de los espectadores, la mayoría borrachos o drogados, generalmente armados y con ganas de robar. El edificio estaba rodeado por altas verjas de hierro negro y de cámaras de seguridad, pero aun así un ladrón logró colarse una noche después de un concierto de AC/DC.

Claro que en ese edificio tan solo podían vivir millonarios, porque ya de vista resultaba caro, y la mayoría de los propietarios de los suntuosos departamentos tenían una seguridad dentro de sus viviendas impresionantes.

De todos modos, ningún tipo de seguridad de aquellos departamentos superaba a las fortísimas barreras mágicas de seguridad que rodeaban al apartamento veintiséis del quinto piso y, si por algún milagro alguien lograra entrar, tendría que enfrentarse al experimentado mago que vivía allí que estaba obsesionado con que nadie tocara un solo pelo de la castaña cabellera de su única hija.

El caso era que reconoció el edificio apenas lo vio, a pesar de la copiosa lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad. Haciendo caso omiso del pinchazo en su costado, imprimió más fuerza en su carrera y en un minuto estaba abriendo las pesadas verjas de hierro. Atravesó el escaso jardín que precedía al edificio, manchándose de barro los pies descalzos, pues se había sacado hacia rato los zapatos de tacón para correr. Subió los escalones previos a las puertas principales de cristal y las abrió, entrando a un lujoso recibidor en el que desentonaba completamente, principalmente porque estaba empapada, con el maquillaje corrido, el pelo pelirrojo despeinado y los zapatos en mano, y ni su sofisticado vestido de cóctel prestado salvaba un poco su deplorable imagen. Para su suerte, el estricto portero del edificio estaba ausente y no tuvo problemas para entrar.

Temblando, se dirigió hacia uno de los elegantes ascensores y se abrió la puerta automáticamente cuando apretó uno de los botones. Entró al exquisito interior del ascensor y pulsó el botón que la llevaría al piso cinco. La varita mágica se le clavaba en el costado, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Se miró en el espejo para evaluar su imagen lamentable: tenía el rimel corrido y este había dejado gruesos y negros surcos en su cara, en parte por la lluvia y en parte por las lágrimas, su lápiz labial rojo también estaba corrido y su cabello completamente despeinado la hacía parecer un león. La ropa mojada y su expresión de quererse matar tatuada en sus ojos esmeraldas, antes vivaces y ahora apagados, le conferían una imagen tan impropia en ella que hasta se sorprendió. Le molestaba la ropa que se le pegaba a su curvilínea figura, pero en ese momento nada le importaba menos.

Por fin llegó al quinto piso y salió con paso tembloroso del ascensor. Enfiló por uno de los iluminados y lujosos pasillos, hasta que se paró frente a una de las elegantísimas y enormes puertas de mármol blanco, donde había una placa de oro pulido con el número veintiséis impreso.

-Por fin-susurró la pelirroja, tocando fuertemente la puerta. Podía sentir la magia protectora impresa en la puerta y rodeando al apartamento.

Casi enseguida se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una chica de rizado, abundante y largo cabello castaño, de ojos dulces y azules verdosos, de estatura media y voluptuosa, más inocente, serena y dulce que una niña de tres años. Su querida mejor amiga, su hermana del alma, por la que estaría dispuesta hasta tirarse por una ventana si era necesario. Sabía que su grado de amistad era recíproco.

-¡Lily!-exclamó alarmada su mejor amiga.-¡Merlín santo, ¿qué te ha pasado?

La tomó de la muñeca y la hizo entrar en el elegante, enorme y lujoso apartamento. Inmediatamente se presentó allí la elfina domestica de la casa, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Señorita Evans, ¿desea que le traiga un té?-preguntó la solicita sirviente, que se desvivía por la diminuta familia, o dinastía, según se mire, Aithken.

-Mejor tráele un chocolate caliente a Lily, Lynn, y algo que le suba la temperatura. Está helada-Silena Aithken se hizo cargo de la situación y condujo a su congelada amiga hasta uno de los sofás de cuero, el más cercano a la enorme chimenea, donde crepitaba un alegre fuego.

Minutos después, Lily estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá, con una enorme toalla blanca cubriéndole los hombros y, encima de esta, una pesada manta. Silena le había limpiado el rostro con un pañuelo desechable y la había obligado a tomar su chocolate caliente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Lily? Pensé que la fiesta de Catherine iba viento en popa.-dijo Silena, preocupada, sentándose en la punta de la mesita de café, cerca de su mejor amiga.

-Es que...soy una estúpida, Silena-dijo Lily a duras penas y, para sorpresa de la castaña, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente-Una completa y rematada estúpida.

-Calma, cielo, que no debe ser para tanto-trató de calmarla Silena, preguntándose si su amiga únicamente había ido hasta allí para decirle eso. Se inclinó hacia delante y la abrazó en silencio. Cuando por fin se calmó, se separó de ella- Vamos, cuéntame que ha pasado.

-¡Pasa que soy una idiota! ¡Pasa que recien me vengo a dar cuenta de las cosas que me importan cuando las pierdo! ¡Pasa que no puedo creer que recien ahora me entero de que estoy enamorada!

Ante el arranque de sinceridad, o furia, de Lily, la castaña quedó alucinada.

-¿Qué?-fue la primera frase inteligente que pudo decir.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté el año pasado que sentía cierta atracción hacia James Potter? ¿Y que por carta te he dicho que lo extrañaba y que eso me parecía imposible? ¡Pues bien, que me he dado cuenta en la puta fiesta de Catherine que estoy enamorada de él y que es imposible! Y ¿quieres saber que es lo peor de todo?

-Sí-balbuceó Silena, más sorprendida que antes-. Pensé que lo odiabas...

-¡Yo pensaba lo mismo, hasta que lo vi besándose sin remilgo con Natalie Adams! -Y, nuevamente, se hecho a llorar, destrozada.-¡No puedo creer que recien ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de que me gusta!

Silena posó una de sus manitas en el hombro de Lily, que bajaba y subía abruptamente.

-Tranquilízate, Lils, que seguro solo se ha liado con ella y después nunca más...

-¡Igual! Desde mitad del año pasado que no se liaba con nadie. ¡Por eso yo pensaba que había madurado, por eso empecé a verlo con otros ojos! Y, cuando me doy cuenta de que me gusta, él va y se besa con otra-dijo Lily, más triste que nunca. Miró a Silena con ojos suplicantes-Lo he perdido...

-No digas eso. James Potter ha estado colado por ti desde siempre. Es sólo un lío sin importancia...

-No, Silena, él ha decidido dejar de insistir conmigo y se ha buscado a otra. Y lo peor es que lo entiendo...-para desesperación de Silena, su amiga volvió a sollozar.

-No te pongas así, Lily. Tan solo ha sido un beso, sólo eso, y tú estás muy histérica. Oh, diablos, ojala hubiera ido yo a la fiesta de Catherine-musitó. Luego, tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su mejor amiga, añadió-Mira, mañana iré al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts...¿tú las has comprado ya?

-No.

-Pues bien, hoy te quedas a dormir aquí y mañana vamos las dos a comprar todo, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece?

-De acuerdo, pero no tengo ropa para mañana y le tengo que avisar a mis padres...

-Yo te presto la ropa y puedes llamar a tu casa desde el teléfono del conserje.

-¿Silena?-dijo una grave voz masculina, interrumpiendo la conversación. Las dos giraron la cabeza y vieron como una figura imponente surgía del pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones con el salón. Era George Aithken, el millonario y protector padre de Silena.

-Lily ha venido a verme, papá. ¿Puede venir con nosotros mañana al callejón Diagon?-preguntó la muchacha, casi de forma innecesaria, pues su padre era incapaz de negarle algo a su hija.

-Claro que sí, cariño. ¿Te quedas a dormir, verdad?-le preguntó a Lily. Tuvo la delicadeza de no preguntar el porque de su estado tan lamentable.

-Si no es mucha molestia...-dijo Lily.

-Oh, sabes que no-el señor Aithken le regaló una sonrisa cortes a su inesperada invitada- ¿Deseas que Lynn te prepare el cuarto de invitados, Lily?

-Ella dormirá conmigo, papá-sentenció Silena. Talvez hubiera sonado demasiado dura, pero su voz era siempre suave y dulce. Luego se volvió hacia Lily-Vamos, Lils. Te prestaré algo para que te pongas y vayas abajo a llamar a tus padres.

Lily asintió y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Silena le transmitió toda su gratitud.

A veces se preguntaba que había hecho de bueno en su anterior vida para tener una amiga tan buena.

(ooo)

Lily removió su granizado de chocolate, compungida. Ni siquiera pasar la noche en casa de su mejor amiga y un día de compras habían logrado quitar la tristeza de su semblante, algo que estaba desesperando a Silena.

-Siento haber mojado así el vestido que me prestaste-volvió a disculparse la pelirroja.

Silena, sin embargo, hizo un gesto vago con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Oh, sabes que no es nada. Seguro que para cuando volvamos a casa está como nuevo-dijo ella.-¿Por qué no te quedas hasta que terminen las vacaciones?-le propuso con una radiante sonrisa.

-Mejor que no, Silena. Este será nuestro último año y después no volveré a casa de mis padres y quiero pasar estas vacaciones con ellos.-dijo Lily.

-¿A pesar de Petunia?-preguntó con curiosidad Silena.

-Sí, a pesar de ella. ¡No creerías lo horrible que es su novio!-exclamó la pelirroja y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en el día.

La castaña sonrió tambien, pero rápidamente se puso seria.

-De acuerdo, vuelve a tu hogar, pero antes hay que hablar largo y tendido sobre James Potter-determinó Silena e, inmediatamente, la sonrisa en el rostro de Lily se borró.

-No quiero hablar de eso-repuso esta.

-Sí, pero es necesario, porque sino te pasarás lo que nos queda de vacaciones atormentándote en vano. Mira, realmente creo que Potter no le prestará atención más tarde a Adams. Talvez estás exagerando un poco.

-Créeme, no estoy exagerando-rebatió Lily.

-Antes tambien se liaba con otras chicas y no te ponías así, pero ahora lo haces porque te das cuenta que te gusta. Pero a pesar de que se besaba con otras siguió invitándote a salir.

Silena se arrepintió más tarde de haber dicho eso, porque le dio a Lily una idea terrible.

-¡¿Y si soy tan solo un capricho, algo que quería para poder decir "oficialmente soy el más irresistible", y yo he caído como una tonta?

Su castaña amiga se estrelló una mano en el rostro después de atragantarse y recuperarse.

-¡Claro que no es así, Lily! Deja de decir tonterías-dijo.

-¡¿Y ahora que mierda hago, Silena?-exclamó Lily en voz alta, aun en sus trece, atrayendo la atención de unas cuantas personas de la heladería de Florean Fortescue. La castaña les dirigió una tímida sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

-Cálmate. No te estaba usando, no eres su capricho, no eres su obsesión. ¿Crees realmente que Potter te hubiera seguido durante tantos años únicamente porque fueras, no se, una especie de trofeo? Yo creo que no, que hubiera desistido hace mucho tiempo.

Esa sensata teoría por parte de Silena calmó a su amiga, para alivio de ambas.

-De acuerdo-asintió la pelirroja.

-¿Cuándo volvamos a Hogwarts lo enfrentarás?-le preguntó la castaña.

Lily la miró como si creyera que se había vuelto loca.

-¡Por supuesto que no! El hombre es el que tiene que dar el primer paso. Siempre-afirmó categóricamente.

-Vaya, no creía que estuvieras tan chapada a la antigua...

-¡No estoy chapada a la antigua!-exclamó Lily, haciendo uso una vez más de su carácter explosivo. Silena sonrió al darse cuenta que ni una decepción amorosa era capaz de aplacar la personalidad de la pelirroja.

-Oh, por supuesto que no, cielo.-contestó vagamente. Luego le echó un vistazo a su caro reloj de muñeca y se puso en pie con el granizado en mano.-Ya son las seis, Lils. Mi padre vendrá a recogernos en cinco minutos.

-De acuerdo.

Abandonaron la heladería no sin antes despedirse del simpático y aun joven heladero. El señor Aithken se había llevado las bolsas de las compras de su hija a su departamento y hubiera llevado las de Lily con mucho gusto pero esta se negó, alegando que después debía volver a su casa.

Atravesaron el callejón Diagon hacia el Caldero Chorreante, donde las esperaba George. En el camino se encontraron a Catherine, la anfitriona de la fiesta de la noche anterior, donde Lily conoció la verdad de sus sentimientos. Lo cierto era que no eran precisamente amigas de ella, pero Lily y Silena eran bastante populares, al igual que Catherine, y esta última se vio obligada a invitarlas, pero tan solo había asistido Lily, representando tambien a Silena.

Aparte de aquel encuentro no hubo más retrasos. Llegaron a la taberna y Silena se despidió de Lily con un abrazo hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Recuerda lo que te dije-le dijo la castaña.

Lily Evans asintió y se internó en el Londres muggle en dirección a su casa.

(ooo)

James notó la mirada cargada de reproche de Remus en su nuca y se giró para verlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Remus? Me están cansando un poco esas miraditas tuyas-espetó, de mal humor desde la noche anterior.

Sirius, repantigado en su cama, cruzó una mirada seria con Remus, quien estaba apoyado tranquilamente en el poste del dosel de la cama.

-Has sido un idiota al liarte con Natalie Adams, lo sabes-dijo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó James, desafiante.

-Probablemente nada, pero lo has hecho enfrente de Evans-Sirius decidió meterse en la conversación.

-Evans no nod estaba viendo-rebatió el chico de pelo alborotado.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, Prongs, pero Sirius y yo vimos como se le transformaba el rostro cuando los vio besándose-dijo Remus, endureciendo la voz. No estaba enfadado, pero lo cierto era que Lily era su amiga y James había obrado bastante mal.

A James por poco y se le caen los anteojos de la impresión.

-¿Nos...nos vio?-tartamudeó, temiéndose lo peor. Sirius asintió-¡Mierda! ¿Por eso no estaba más tarde?

-Supongo que es por eso, Prongs, pero estaba lloviendo y si se fue de allí enfadada o algo podría haber cometido una locura. Es una chica muy impulsiva-dijo Sirius, preocupado. No eran amigos, pero...

-¡Pero estos tiempos son muy peligrosos para los hijos de muggles! ¡Puede haberle pasado cualquier cosa!-gritó James, dirigiéndose como una tromba hacia la puerta.

Pero la firme mano de Sirius en su hombro hizo que se diera vuelta, con los ojos preocupados, asustados o furiosos. O todo junto, Sirius no sabría precisarlo.

-¿Y qué harás, eh? ¿Aparecerte en Londres y comenzar a buscarla por toda la ciudad inútilmente? Lo más probable es que volviera a su casa o fuera para la casa de Aithken.

-¡No me voy a quedar aquí sabiendo que a Lily le pudo haber pasado algo!-aulló James.

-Tranquilízate, James. Si hubiera pasado algo malo, ya lo sabríamos por el Profeta-dijo Remus, con calma aunque no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Sabes que eso es cualquier cosa, Remus.

-Sí, pero aun así...

Sin embargo, jamás se enteraron de lo que iba a rebatir Remus Lupin, porque una enorme lechuza la mar de bonita entró volando a la habitación. Fue volando directamente hasta posarse en el escritorio de James, mirándolos a todos con sus enormes ojos ambarinos.

-¿De quien es esa lechuza?-preguntó el muchacho de gafas.

-Ni idea, pero me suena conocida-apuntó Sirius.

James Potter no contestó y se acercó a la lechuza que lo miraba directamente. En una de sus patas estaba enrollada con una cinta un rollo de pergamino muy pequeño. Ni siquiera era una carta.

El moreno, intrigado, desenrolló el papel y se dispuso a leer y, a medida que la lectura avanzaba, el alivio lo iba embargando, a la vez que la culpabilidad.

"_Potter: _

_No tendría que estar haciendo esto y, si Lily lo supiera, me mataría. Pero sé que de verdad te preocupas por ella y a estas alturas debes estar, como mínimo, inquieto por lo que le pudo haber pasado. Sinceramente, eres un idiota y un irresponsable. Aun así, creo que te mereces saber que Lily esta bien y en mi casa._

_Silena Aithken._

_P.D.: espero que no se vuelva a repetir."_

-Esa chica es un ángel-dijo James, con la voz casi temblándole por el alivio, dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio.

-¿De quien es?-pregunto con interés Sirius.

-De Silena Aithken. Me escribió para decirme que Lily estaba en su casa-informó James.

-La verdad que tienes razón, Prongs. Es una maravilla de chica-dijo Sirius, con cierto tonillo irónico. Por alguna razón desconcertante, Sirius casi no soportaba a Silena.

-Ha sido muy amable-dijo Remus, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Padfoot.

-Lo importante aquí es que Lily está bien y...¡Auch!-exclamó James. Aiss, la gigantesca lechuza de Aithken, le había dado un fortísimo picotazo en el dedo. Antes de que James pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, la lechuza lo apuñaló, metafóricamente, con una mirada recriminatoria antes de alzar el vuelo orgullosamente.

-¿Pero a esa lechuza que demonios le pasa?-dijo James, consternado.

-Simplemente ha hecho lo que yo hubiera hecho en su lugar-dijo Remus, sentándose en el suelo entre dos cojines y comenzando a leer.

-Vaya, gracias, Moony-el tono de voz de James fue irónico. Aun así, ahora estaba de buen humor sabiendo que Lily estaba bien.

-¿Sabes que la has cagado, verdad?-preguntó Sirius, nuevamente repantigado elegantemente en su cama.

-Sí, pero siempre lo hago...

-De todos modos, esto te dificultará bastante tus intentos con la pelirroja.

Para su muy mala suerte, Sirius tenía toda la razón.

* * *

Y, bueno, nada, esto es todo. Ya saben, si les ha gustado déjenme un review para saberlo y así seguir escribiendo esta historia.

Un beso, Keiian :)


	2. Vaticinio Inconsciente

Holas ! Aquí yo de nuevo :) Primero que nada **MUCHÍSISIMAS** gracias a los que me dejaron review, por ustedes he escrito este capítulo.

No quiero entretenerlos mucho, así que a leer ! :)

Disclaimer: todo es de J.K Rowling, menos Silena y unos pocos más, pero nadie me ha dado dinero por ellos.

* * *

**No eres mi obsesión.**

**Capítulo 1: Vaticinio Inconsciente. **

Aiss, posada orgullosamente en el borde de la rejilla porta-equipaje, miraba a las dos chicas sentadas allí, en un silencio vigilante. Observó con atención a la chica pelirroja, Lily, porque la última vez que la había visto la chica estaba tremendamente triste, rendida. Silena, su dueña, la había enviado a entregar una carta y le ordenó que picoteara al chico de gafas al que debía entregarle la carta y la lechuza, fiel a su ama, había obedecido.

Aiss ladeó la cabeza con suavidad y se infló como un globo cuando la puerta del compartimiento donde se encontraban se abrió, dejando ver una mujer regordeta y amable, que arrastraba un carrito de comida.

-Buenos días. ¿Desean algo de comer?-preguntó la señora del carrito.

Silena se puso en pie y se acercó a comprarle unos calderos de calabaza y Lily, unas varitas de regaliz. Cuando la mujer se fue y Aiss se deshinchó, las amigas retomaron entonces su conversación. Una charla bastante seria.

-La cosa es, Lily, que los hijos de muggles ya no están tan a salvo como antes y...

-Eso ya lo sé, Silena. Pero estamos en Hogwarts y en Hogwarts está Dumbledore-interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Sí, no he dicho que el colegio no sea seguro. Pero en quinto curso ese asqueroso de Mulciber atacó a Mary McDonald. ¡Y ella estaba en cuarto, y él en sexto!-dijo Silena-No dudo de la competencia de Dumbledore para su puesto, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente estoy preocupada por ti. La última vez que nos vimos no pude decirte que te habías puesto en peligro estúpidamente...

-No había razonado en esos momentos. ¿Tu habrías podido?

-Sólo digo que la próxima vez tengas más cuidado, no te estoy reprochando nada-contestó tranquilamente la castaña, acostumbrada a que, cuando alguien se preocupaba mucho por su amiga, esta reaccionará a la defensiva.

Lily suspiró y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento. Los días posteriores a la fiesta de Catherine había estado pensando, y mucho, sobre la cantidad de cosas que podrían haberle pasado. Si hubiera habido algún mortífago por allí esa noche...

-¿Y como anda todo por tu casa?-preguntó Silena, arrancándola de sus pensamientos. La miró con sus ojos verdes, nuevamente luminosos.

-Bastante bien, gracias. El otro día fue el aniversario de mis padres y fuimos a almorzar a...

-Sabes que te estoy hablando sobre Petunia, Lily-la interrumpió la castaña, hablando con su habitual suavidad.

-Hemos tenido una pelea-respondió escuetamente Lily, ligeramente sombría.

La pelirroja le relató a su amiga la pelea. Resultó ser que, para festejar su aniversario, los padres de Lily fueron por la noche al teatro, dejando solas a sus hijas. Petunia invitó a cenar allí a su gigantesco y repulsivo novio, Vernon Dursley, un muggle que en determinado momento de la noche insultó a Lily. Dursley no sabía de la condición de bruja de Lily, pero intuía que en ella había algo "malo y raro", como lo definió. La pelirroja, naturalmente, se defendió y comenzó una de las peores peleas que se pudo haber gestado en esa casa. Lo peor de todo fue que Petunia no defendió a su hermana y se puso del lado de su novio.

-¡Pero esa chica no tiene principios!-exclamó Silena, indignada-¿Cómo no va a defender a su hermana menor?

-Déjalo, Silena. Ya no me afecta lo que ella me pueda decir.

_"Te ha traicionado, Lily"_ pensó amargamente la castaña, pero no exteriorizó sus pensamientos.

El compartimiento se sumió en un silencio que no resultó ser incómodo. Silena tomó un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja, y se puso a hojearlo, desinteresada.

-¡Oh, por favor!-exclamó en un momento-¿Sabes que es lo que estas brujas consideran una importante noticia de última hora? ¡Que Ludo Bagman se compromete! ¿Lo puedes creer?

Lily rió y negó con la cabeza, recordando a aquel muchacho fanático del Quidditch que había asistido a Hogwarts unos cursos arriba de ellas. Bagman pronto había conseguido una merecida fama como jugador de Quidditch luego de salir de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, para algunas si que debe ser importante-repuso sonriendo.

-Oh, vamos, que hay temas muchísimo más interesantes. ¡Merlín, Lily, debes ver esta túnica!-exclamó de pronto, señalando una hermosísima túnica entallada azul claro.

-Es preciosa-dijo Lily, encantada. Luego paseo su vista por el resto de la pagina-¡Y mira esa blusa!

Y así, la conversación se desvió a un tema mucho más superficial y más alegre que el anterior. Lily y Silena tenían un montón de túnicas bonitas gracias al padre de la última, que insistía en que su hija tenía que tener lo mejor, y la castaña solía regalarle indumentaria realmente hermosa a su mejor amiga.

Fue mientras Lily tironeaba de su varita de regaliz con la boca y Silena alimentaba a Aiss cuando escucharon un alboroto proveniente del pasillo. Las amigas se miraron y la castaña asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su compartimiento para ver que pasaba.

-Oh, Merlín-susurró al ver la escena.

-¿Qué es, Silena?-preguntó Lily, sintiendo detrás suyo el lento batir de las alas de Aiss, que había alzado el vuelo ante tanto ruido.

Salieron al pasillo y sus mandíbulas casi tocaron el piso de tanto abrirse por la imagen que presenciaron.

Un millar de encantadas ranas de juguete croaban y saltaban por el ahora concurrido pasillo. Había un apretado círculo de curiosos en torno a un grupo de histéricas y chillonas chicas de tercero que eran perseguidas por las ranas mágicas. Porque, a pesar de ser de juguete, eran viscosas y su lengua era áspera y saltaban sobre las de tercero.

Los chillidos terminaron por inquietar totalmente a Aiss y empezó a ulular en signo de protesta, sacando las garras por delante y dejando el cuerpo más retirado, como si fuera a atacar.

-No, Aiss-le ordenó Silena y la lechuza dejó de ulular y abandonó su posición de atacante.

Mientras, Lily se había acercado al corro de alumnos, se había hecho paso hasta la primera fila y levantó la varita en dirección al centro del círculo.

-_¡Finite Incantatem!_-exclamó e inmediatamente después las ranas volvieron a ser inanimados juguetes.

Las de tercero se quitaron a las restantes ranas con un gesto de asco y se acercaron a darle las gracias a Lily. O a quejarse.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-¡...esas asquerosas ranas me pegotearon todo el pelo!

-¡Aparecieron de la nada!

-¡Han tirado todas mis cosas al suelo!

-¡Gracias, Evans!

-¡...mi pelo!

-Ya, ya, cálmense-les dijo Lily, harta de tanto chillido sin sentido-¿Saben por casualidad quien las ha hechizado?

Las niñas se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

-Ni idea-contestó la que parecía ser la portavoz del grupo.

-De acuerdo, mejor váyanse a su compartimiento-les indicó Lily y, sin esperar nada más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Silena, que estaba apoyada de costado contra el marco de la puerta de su compartimiento.

-¿Quién crees que haya sido?-le preguntó, haciéndose la tonta.

-Pues los Merodeadores, por supuesto-contestó Lily con firmeza y, para gran desconcierto de Silena, entró en el compartimiento y volvió a sentarse.

Ella tambien entró y cerró la puerta. Aiss volvió a encaramarse en la rejilla porta-equipaje.

-¿No vas a castigarlos?-le cuestionó la castaña, todavía parada en la entrada.

-No-contestó y tomó la revista, comenzando a leer un artículo sobre una pelea entre dos famosas conductoras de radio.

-¿Por qué no?-insistió Silena.

-Porque no quiero ver a James, ¿de acuerdo? He decidido ignorarlo-respondió. Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho una milésima de segundo después de expresarlo.

-¿James?¿Ahora es James? ¿Y no quieres verlo? ¿Ignorarlo?-preguntó a la carrera Silena.

Lily no contestó y se obligó a leer la revista, casi hundiendo la nariz entre las páginas. Silena entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada y se sentó en silencio, cruzando las piernas y dándole vueltas al asunto, mientras su mirada se perdía entre el paisaje que se vislumbraba por las ventanas.

¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas tan rápido?

(ooo)

Fue hacia las tres de la tarde cuando Remus volvió a su compartimiento en compañía de Peter, que fue recibido con entusiasmo por parte de sus amigos, ya que no lo habían visto en todas las vacaciones.

-Te buscamos por el anden, pero no estabas-comentó James.

-Oh, es que llegué muy tarde-explicó Peter.

-¿Y porque recien llegas ahora?-se extrañó Sirius.

-Quise saludar al maquinista-contestó el cuarto Merodeador.

-¿El maquinista?-preguntó Remus, sorprendido.

-Sí, el maquinista. Y nos quedamos hablando.

Peter, el último integrante del famoso grupo de los Merodeadores, decidió quedarse callado mientras miraba por la ventana. Bajito y rellenito, de ojos acuosos y claros y cabello castaño, Peter Pettigrew presentaba en esos momentos una expresión de leve nerviosismo. Viendo que Peter se había quedado sin ganas de hablar, Remus sacó cualquier tema y se pusieron a hablar sobre, como no, Quidditch.

Media hora después y sin saber como, James estaba presenciando en silencio como Sirius y Remus le relataban a Peter sobre los hechos de ese verano, llegando, inevitablemente, al beso de James con Natalie Adams en la fiesta de Catherine y la posterior huida de Lily Evans de la fiesta.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Peter, asombrado.

-Completamente-aseguró Sirius.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas besado a Natalie Adams!-exclamó Peter, impresionado y admirado.

Los otros tres casi se caen de sus asientos.

-Emm, Peter, la cosa es que...Evans se puso celosa-aclaró Remus.

-¿Celosa? ¿Y eso por qué?-se extrañó.

-Ahí esta el quid de la cuestión, Wormtail-dijo Sirius.

Peter guardó un silencio pensativo.

-Ohh, así que ya lo has logrado-dijo al comprender, volviéndose hacia James, quien, para su sorpresa, esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Lo dudo, Pete. Tan solo he retrocedido unas cuantas casillas. Lily se enfadó-aseguró James.

-Jo, que mala suerte-se compadeció Peter.

-No te preocupes, Wormtail-intervino me he encargado de levantarle el ánimo-dijo y sonrió ampliamente, de esa forma maliciosa que ponía luego de hacer alguna trastada.

-¿Han hecho una broma?-preguntaron al unisimo Remus y Peter, el primero casi molesto y el otro emocionado, al reconocer la sonrisa de Sirius.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y que hicieron, si se puede saber?

-Hemos encantado un par de inofensivas ranitas-contestó como si nada James, volviendo a sonreír arrogantemente.

-¿Por eso gritaban tanto esas chicas de tercero?-preguntó Peter a nadie en especifico.

-Así es. Pero como han dejado de gritar, ya deben de haberles quitado el hechizo-dijo Sirius.

-Lo extraño es que nadie haya venido a quitarnos puntos antes de entrar al colegio-pensó en voz alta James.

-No lo había pensado.

Aunque la conversación volvió a desviarse, Sirius se quedó pensando en el tema de las ranas. Sin que James se diera cuenta y a propósito, habían encantado a las ranas de juguete cerca del compartimiento de Evans y Aithken y era más que lógico suponer que ellas habían cortado la broma. Lo extraño, como había dicho James, era que nadie había ido a castigarlos aun.

Eso fue todo lo que Sirius necesitó para darse cuenta de que allí había algo raro. ¿Desde cuando Lily Evans desperdiciaba una oportunidad para amonestarlos?

Pero lo que dijo Remus a continuación hizo que su atención volviera al compartimiento con sus amigos.

-¿Quiénes serán los Premios Anuales este año?-estaba preguntando el chico.

-Un Ravenclaw, supongo-contestó James con indiferencia.

-¿Y que sabes tú? A lo mejor Dumbledore se emborracha en el banquete de bienvenida y te nombran a ti-le dijo Sirius.

Los Merodeadores se carcajearon.

-¿Te imaginas a Prongs quitándonos puntos?-exclamó Remus.

-Talvez le quite puntos a Evans por rechazarlo...

-Sí, claro, y después le dará beneficios a Quejicus...

-¡Te imaginas a Quejicus saliendo de la cocina y diciendo que el desayuno está listo!-exclamó de pronto Sirius.

El resto de sus amigos se lo quedó mirando para seguidamente volver a estallar en carcajadas ante la imagen mental.

-¡¿Qué demonios tenía que ver con lo de antes?-preguntó casi a voz en cuello Remus, sosteniéndose el estomago por las carcajadas.

-Nada, simplemente me lo imaginé y quise comentarlo.

Las risas siguieron durante un rato más. La conversación siguió fluyendo durante las horas siguientes mientras el paisaje que se veía por la ventana iba cambiando, adentrándose más y más en Reino Unido en dirección hacia Hogwarts. Cuando el tren aminoró la marcha ya era de noche. Dejando los baúles en el compartimiento para que estos fueran trasladados mediante magia al colegio, los Merodeadores se incorporaron a la multitud que abarrotaba los estrechos pasillos del tren.

-Mierda, ya había olvidado todo esto-dijo Sirius en voz baja, fastidiado.

-Piensa que es la última vez que tendremos que hacerlo...-repuso Remus.

-La anteúltima, en realidad, a menos que pienses en quedarte a vivir en Hogwarts por siempre-intervino James, que había escuchado el corto dialogo entre sus dos amigos.

Pero no pudieron seguir porque la masa estudiantil los empujó muy poco consideradamente hacia delante, haciendo que varios pisaran a otros, que unos cuantos trastabillaran y soltaran maldiciones, convirtiendo el tren en un griterío.

Por fin, los estudiantes salieron y pareció que el tren exhalara. Los Merodeadores, con paso resuelto y confiado, se internaron en la bruma negra hacia uno de los carruajes arrastrados por la nada, mientras a lo lejos oían los gritos del guardabosques, Rebeus Hagrid, que llamaba a los alumnos de primer año.

Subieron a uno de los carruajes en silencio y así transcurrió el viaje, mientras todos veían como se iban acercando poco a poco al castillo de Hogwarts. James no pudo evitar una sensación de nostalgia al pensar que ese era su último año en el colegio y, por lo tanto, la última vez que llegaría a Hogwarts en un tren y un carruaje.

(ooo)

Lily, aburrida, apoyó el codo en la mesa y descansó su perfil en la mano derecha, mirando perezosamente hacia el centro del Gran Salón, donde estaban todos reunidos, esperando a que la Selección terminara para poder hincarle el diente al suculento banquete que los aguardaba.

Únicamente cuando un niño era seleccionado para la casa de la chica, Gryffindor, ella aplaudía y quitaba esa expresión de aburrimiento para reemplazarla por una cara de entusiasmo y bienvenida.

A su lado, podía escuchar como el hoyo sin fondo que Silena tenía por estomago hacía ruiditos, exigiendo comida. Por la cara de su amiga, podía adivinar perfectamente que estaba hambrienta, algo bastante común en ella.

-Merlín, que me muero de hambre-se quejó Silena en voz baja.

Para alegría de todos, en especial de Silena, la Selección terminó pronto y las bandejas de oro se abrieron, revelando deliciosos manjares con los que deleitarse, y las jarras se llenaron. Inmediatamente, su castaña amiga se abalanzó sobre las fuentes de comida, sirviéndose tanto que la comida casi se le escapaba del plato.

-Cálmate, Silena, que vas a pillar una indigestión-dijo Lily divertida.

-Me dices lo mismo siempre y nunca me ha pasado-le contestó, mientras dejaba caer en su copa un montón de jugo de calabaza, salpicando un poco la mesa. Era un verdadero animal mientras comía, dejándose en el suelo los modales inculcados por su difunta madre.

-Sí, claro, si no contamos esa vez que terminaste en la enfermería y casi te operan, y la vez anterior a esa, que tuviste que tomar esa horrible poción, e incluso la anterior a esa, en quinto, cuando te empachaste...

-Bueno, vale, vale, puede ser que haya terminado en la enfermería algunas veces, pero eso no impedirá nada-la cortó.

Lily, divertida aun, se inclinó hacia delante para servirse comida en el plato. Pero luego se irguió, sintiéndose repentinamente observada y movió la cabeza hacia delante, encontrándose directamente con unos intensos ojos avellanas, precedidos por unos anteojos, que la miraban fijamente. La pelirroja le devolvió la mirada a James Potter, simplemente mirándolo, y luego desvió la cabeza y llenó su plato.

Silena, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de nada, porque en esos momentos estaba sumergida en su lugar feliz, comiendo.

-He decidido que hacer cuando salga de Hogwarts-dejó caer de pronto la pelirroja.

Silena la miró apenas un segundo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y has incluido en esos planes el hecho de que viviremos juntas?-inquirió.

-Por supuesto. Tambien he incluido una futura profesión en el Departamento de Seguridad, nuestra casita en la playa y visitar las cinco ciudades más hermosas del mundo, asistir al carnaval de Venecia y pasar una primavera en los Alpes-contestó Lily con una enorme sonrisa.

La castaña levantó la mirada para observarla con una sonrisa.

-Suena bastante bien, Lils. ¿Te apuntarás conmigo al Club de Duelo, ya que piensas ir al Departamento de Seguridad?

-Claro.

Entonces, comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre el Club de Duelo y Mary McDonald, una chica rubicunda de sexto, pronto se les unió a la conversación. La pelirroja pensó con cierta nostalgia que seguramente Alice Bryant tambien estaría hablando con ellas, pero había terminado el colegio el año anterior.

-¿Qué opinan de los nuevos?-preguntó Silena.

-Bah, novatos. Se perderán cincuenta veces para llegar hasta aquí antes de que termine la semana-aseguró convencida Mary.

Las otras dos soltaron un murmullo de risa.

-No seas así, Mary. A ti tambien te costó bastante no perderte, según recuerdo-comentó con diversión Silena.

Sus otras dos amigas sonrieron ampliamente y siguieron charlando amenamente sobre nada relevante.

Cuando las fuentes y los platos quedaron completamente vacíos, el director, Albus Dumbledore, se puso en pie y se instaló un silencio sepulcral y respetuoso inmediatamente en todo el Gran Salón. El director era un hombre alto y delgado, con una cara amable llena de arrugas, largo cabello plateado y una barba interminable, tambien blanca. Sus ojos eran azul claro, precedidos por unos anteojos en forma de media luna, y eran la cosa más sabia que uno podía contemplar en el mundo. Su figura imponía respeto.

-Mis queridos alumnos-comenzó el director-, bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts...

Y así, Dumbledore siguió dando su excelente discurso de bienvenida. En cuanto terminó, se oyó el característico ruido de bancos arrastrándose por el suelo de mármol, y la masa estudiantil comenzó a dirigirse atropelladamente hacia la puerta principal. Lily y Silena iban a unos pocos pasos por delante de los Merodeadores, que reían fuertemente por una broma de Sirius. Ya estaban en el vestíbulo cuando la profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall, las hizo detenerse.

-Evans, debes acompañarme al despacho del director Dumbledore-les dijo la severa profesora.

Lily se mostró desconcertada.

-¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo malo?-preguntó.

Para la sorpresa de ambas amigas, la profesora le dedicó a la pelirroja una diminuta sonrisa.

-No, señorita Evans, solo debe acompañarme.

Ella asintió y, tras despedirse de Silena, siguió a la profesora. Silena, un tanto intrigada, siguió con su mirada azul verdosa a su mejor amiga y a su profesora, que se pararon en un momento para hablar con James Potter, que luego se les unió tambien con mirada desconcertada y reanudaron la marcha los tres juntos hacia el despacho del director.

_¿Serán Premios Anuales?_, se preguntó acertadamente Silena, ¡_pero que tontería! ¡Potter y Lily Premios Anuales, que desastre!_

Y se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, donde esperaría a Lily.

Los Merodeadores, por otro lado, tambien se habían quedado bastante sorprendidos por la repentina interrupción de McGonagall.

-¿Por qué se habrá llevado a Prongs?-preguntó un confundido Peter Pettigrew, mientras volvían a adentrarse en el Vestíbulo.

-Talvez se enteraron de la broma de las ranas. Debería ir yo tambien-especuló Sirius pero, cuando se volvió para buscar a su amigo del alma, la multitud ya se lo había tragado.-Ya se fueron...

-De todos modos, si hubiera sido por las ranas, Evans no estaría allí-dedujo Remus.

-Supongo...

El resto de los Merodeadores, dándose cuenta que quedarse en medio del abarrotado Vestíbulo era inconcebible, se dirigieron a las escaleras y comenzaron a ascender hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

(ooo)

James y Lily caminaban detrás de la profesora McGonagall, cuyo andar era firme. Los otros dos muchachos, sin embargo, no parecían tan decididos. Lily, curiosamente, había llegado a la misma conclusión que en esos momentos charlaban los Merodeadores, al igual que James, y ambos caminaban confundidos y titubeantes, preguntándose que demonios pasaba y sin entender nada. Después de atravesar un largo pasillo casi desierto, la profesora se plantó delante de una gárgola.

-¡Tarta de nuez!-exclamó y la gárgola se retiró hacia un costado, revelando una larga escalera en forma de espiral.

Se apresuraron en subirla y, cuando llegaron ante la puerta de roble, tocaron la puerta y, desde el interior de la habitación, les llegó un _Adelante_ y McGonagall abrió la puerta.

El despacho de Dumbledore era una habitación circular llena de extraños artilugios de plata que llamaban la atención. Casi al final de la habitación y en el centro, había un gran escritorio de roble oscuro, y detrás de este estaba sentado Dumbledore, que les sonreía amablemente. A espaldas de Dumbledore había una larga y delgada vitrina dentro de la cual reposaba una reluciente espada en cuya empuñadura estaban incrustados rubíes. Cerca del escritorio, a la derecha, había una percha, donde reposaba Fawkes, el hermoso e impresionante fénix del director. En las paredes circulares estaban los cuadros animados de los directores que hubo en Hogwarts, que interrumpieron sus conversaciones en cuanto entraron McGonagall, James y Lily.

-Hola, muchachos, ¿han tenido una cena agradable?-les saludó Dumbledore en cuanto los desconcertados jóvenes se sentaron en frente suyo. La profesora McGonagall se quedó de pie a un lado de Dumbledore.

-Sí, gracias profesor-contestó educadamente James, mientras a su lado Lily asentía.

-Excelente, ¿gustan de un caramelo de limón?

-Oh, no, muchas gracias...

-Bien. Deben estar preguntándose porque están aquí, ¿no?-dijo el director. Los otros dos cabecearon en señal afirmativa.- Pues bien, resulta que los profesores y yo hemos sacado los promedios de toda su generación para elegir a los mejores alumnos con las mejores notas para el puesto de Premio Anual. Creo que pueden imaginarse quienes se han ganado el puesto...

Dumbledore dejó la frase en el aire para que Lily y James entendieran el honor que se les había conferido. Las palabras del director calaron lentamente en el cerebro de Lily, cuyo rostro se iluminó y en sus ojos esmeraldas resplandeció el orgullo.

-¿En serio? ¡Ah, muchísimas gracias, director Dumbledore!-exclamó.

-¿Ambos somos Premios Anuales? ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Quiere que _yo _sea Premio Anual?-soltó a la carrera James, sin podérselo creer y pensando que posiblemente era una broma un tanto inusual.

-Por supuesto, señor Potter. No dudo en absoluto que usted pueda ser deficiente para este puesto-respondió Dumbledore con afabilidad y firmeza.

-_¿Los dos?_-siguió James en sus trece. Y de repente Lily cayó en la cuenta de que iba a compartir el Premio Anual con James Potter, el chico que le había conquistado y roto el corazón en una sola noche y al que ahora trataba de evitar, plan que obviamente se lo llevó el viento.

-Sí, Potter, los dos-habló la profesora McGonagall por primera vez.

-Por supuesto, confío en que ambos entiendan la responsabilidad y madurez que este honorable puesto acarrea, y creo que los dos son poseedores de ambas cualidades-dijo Dumbledore.

Los muchachos asintieron, James casi hinchándose de orgullo ante lo de _responsable y maduro_.

Dumbledore les explicó en detalle sus nuevos cargos. Finalmente, ambos abandonaron el despacho de Dumbledore.

(ooo)

-¡QUÉÉÉ!-exclamó Sirius Black, incrédulo, sentado en su cama y mirando con ojos desorbitados a James.

-Lo que oyes-le respondió el moreno de gafas-Me han elegido Premio Anual.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Eres un Merodeador, un alborotador por naturaleza! ¡Haces bromas a los profesores, te viven castigando y te quitan puntos constantemente! ¡¿Qué demonios pensaba Dumbledore al hacerte Premio Anual?-soltó Black.

-Dumbledore dijo que era maduro y responsable-repuso Potter, divertido.

Sirius soltó una corta risotada incrédula.

-Sí, claro, y mi madre me prepara galletas cada Navidad...¡esto es ridículo! ¡Y, encima, compartes puesto con Lily Evans!

-La verdad que no sé que pensar sobre su reacción-dijo Remus, pensativo, y miró a James, esperando a que contara todo.

Pero James se hizo el desentendido y entró en el baño. Cuando salió de este con el pijama puesto y los dientes lavados, tampoco aclaró.

En la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor, sentadas en la cama de Silena, a la que le habían echado un hechizo silenciador, ambas amigas hablaban del mismo tema que los Merodeadores.

-Bueno, Lily, no sé que te sorprende tanto. Siempre has sido muy inteligente-le dijo Silena, orgullosa del reciente gran logro de su mejor amiga.

-No, si no es eso lo que me sorprende, sino Potter...¿puedes creer que sea Premio Anual?

-La verdad que no me lo esperaba, pero, ¿tú que piensas?

Lily se encogió de hombros, sin saber realmente que contestar. Lo cierto es que estaba bastante confundida y sin saber que hacer. Había tomado la firme resolución de mantenerse alejada de James Potter hasta que se le pasara ese loco sentimiento que la ataba a él, pero su reciente nombramiento como Premio Anual desbarataba por completo sus planes, y no sabía si alegrarse por poder pasar más tiempo con James o tirarse por la ventana a causa de la frustración de que su idea quedara arruinada.

-Da igual, total mi idea de no hablarle se ha ido al demonio...-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros con una fingida indiferencia que Silena no se tragó.

-Ya, piensa que talvez y con un poco de suerte aclaran las cosas-sugirió la castaña.

-No hay nada que aclarar-cortó de plano la pelirroja.

-Sí tu lo dices...-y Silena se quedó con la mirada perdida entre el delicado estampado de sus doseles, obviamente pensando en algo completamente distinto.

Lily, al darse cuenta de que su amiga se había quedado pensando en otra cosa, enarcó una ceja.

-¿En que piensas, Silena?-le preguntó con voz suave, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

-Oh, no es nada-suspiró la castaña.

-¿Otra vez Black?-Lily frunció el ceño.

Silena asintió, preocupada. Sirius Black y Silena Aithken siempre se habían llevado bien. No eran precisamente amigos pero, al ser compañeros de curso y casa, de vez en cuando bromeaban y hablaban. Se llevaban bastante bien, a decir verdad, y, aunque nunca profundizaron su relación, se respetaban mutuamente y se trataban bien. Pero por alguna extraña razón, de golpe y sopetón, después de las Navidades del sexto curso Sirius comenzó a tratarla con una frialdad que nunca había utilizado con ella y a veces la ignoraba. Incluso, de vez en cuando, parecía irritado ante su presencia. Todo eso le hizo suponer a todo el mundo, sobretodo a Silena, que no la soportaba, aunque esto resultaba desconcertante porque hasta la fecha se habían llevado estupendamente. Silena, que era la clase de personas que no soportaban que alguien estuviera enojados con su persona y se culpaban sin saber la verdadera razón, quedó un tanto afectada por el cambio repentino y, cuando trataba de hablar con Sirius, este generalmente la ignoraba. Ella nunca olvidaría el desagradable episodio en el que Black la mandó a tomar viento fresco cuando Silena se puso un poquito insistente.

Ella había quedado muy herida después de eso, no porque fueran precisamente amigos, si no porque le entristecía que alguien la odiara, como pensaba que Sirius hacía. Lily, por aquella época, estuvo a punto de plantarse delante de Black para pedirle una explicación, pero supuso que eso a Silena no le gustaría, y se quedó callada. Mientras, por aquel entonces, Sirius Black iba engrosando su lista de ligues más que nunca.

-¿Te dijo algo?-preguntó Lily, comenzando a enojarse con Black. ¿Quién se creía para poner así a su mejor amiga?

-No, simplemente me ha ignorado-contestó Silena, bajando la mirada. Luego, antes de que Lily pudiera decir airadamente que Sirius Black era un gilipollas, levantó la vista y clavó en su mejor amiga sus azules quiero hablar de eso, Lils. ¿Cada cuándo tienes que reunirte con Potter?

-Una vez al mes-contestó Lily, prefiriendo no comentar nada ante el abrupto cambio de tema-.Y mejor vayámonos a dormir.

Así que, media hora después, las cinco habitantes de esa habitación estaban cómodamente instaladas en sus mullidas camas. Después de casi quince minutos, Silena se entregó dulcemente al mundo de los sueños, pero Lily tuvo más problemas, porque se quedó dándole vueltas a una interrogante durante casi una hora.

_¿Me alejo o no de James Potter?_

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo de este fic. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y, si es así, review :)

Tambien quería decir que los reviews recibidos del prólogo me alegraron la semana, en serio. De nuevo, miles de gracias.

El nombre del capítulo, Vaticinio Inconsciente, hace referencia a que tanto Silena como Sirius, Remus y Peter piensan que James y Lily serán Premios Anuales, sin saber que esto era verdad. "Vaticinio" viene de vaticinar, que es lo mismo que profetizar, decir algo que va a pasar, etc.

Y antes de que me se olvide, trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana, pero esta semana se me complicará porque estoy con exámenes, pero seguro podré escribir el capítulo y hacer un huequito en el fin de semana para subirlo :)

Un beso, Keiian.


	3. Una Advertencia Ignorada

Disclaimer; la última vez que me miré al espejo no era J.K. Rowling y su maravilloso mundo no era mío, pero si los personajes que no reconozcan de este fic.

**

* * *

**

**No eres mi obsesión.**

**Capítulo 2: Una Advertencia Ignorada.**

Lily taponó el frasquito transparente que contenía su poción recien hecha, escribió su nombre y que poción era en la etiqueta y le echó un vistazo al reloj de la mazmorra. Faltaban quince escasos minutos para que la jornada escolar de aquel viernes terminara y ella sería libre todo el fin de semana.

Se sentó en la silla de su pupitre y se dispuso a pensar en las musarañas los restantes minutos. Había terminado la poción bastante rápido y, según el profesor Slughron, le estaba saliendo perfecta. Pero, para su sorpresa, el resto de sus compañeros tambien comenzaron a entregar las pociones terminadas. Una poción fácil de hacer, supuso.

Cinco minutos después, la clase entera estaba bastante perpleja de que la poción fuera sencilla, porque todo el mundo (no eran más de quince personas) ya había terminado. El sillón con patas, o el profesor Slughron, sonrió resueltamente a su clase.

-Muy bien, muchachos. Como se habrán dado cuenta, la poción para envejecer no es complicada de hacer, pero si se debe dejar reposar durante al menos una semana si el clima es templado, o tres semanas si hace frío-explicó el profesor, mientras sus alumnos tomaban la próxima clase quiero una redacción con las ventajas y desventajas de la poción envejecedora, contando tambien sus propiedades.

Lily ya comenzaba a hacer cálculos mentales para re-organizar su agenda, algo bastante común últimamente, cuando el profesor la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Pero, como la información sobre esa poción es infinitamente larga, al igual que el trabajo, he decidido permitirles que hagan grupos de dos para poder hacer este ensayo-Slughron sonrió ampliamente-. El trabajo deben entregarlo el miércoles que viene, muchachos, y la nota será grupal y...

Lily dejó de escuchar a su profesor y miró en derredor. Eran realmente pocos en aquella clase, pero todos eran buenos o se esforzaban por serlo, ya que los EXTASIS de Pociones, como los demás, eran bastante difíciles y complicados. Había tan solo una chica de Gryffindor allí, Annie Watson, pero ella ya se había emparejado con una chica de Ravenclaw. De su casa, tambien estaban Remus Lupin y Sirius Black que, por supuesto, eran compañeros para el ensayo. El resto eran Ravenclaws, la mayoría ya agrupados. Tan solo quedaban dos chicas de esa casa y William Asher, un chico un tanto introvertido pero un as en Pociones.

-Asher-saludó Lily amablemente, acercándosele-Me preguntaba si tenías compañero para este trabajo.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Y sonrió.

-No, Evans.

-Genial, entonces supongo que no te molestará...

-Por supuesto-la interrumpió Asher, con su diminuta sonrisa.

Lily tambien le sonrió. El timbre sonó en ese instante y el alumnado comenzó a salir de la mazmorra. La pelirroja y Asher salieron de la clase de Pociones charlando. Parecía ser que el chico era solo callado a primera vista, pero si era un poco serio.

-Bueno, Asher, entonces quedamos para el lunes después de clases en la biblioteca...

-Claro, Evans.

La pelirroja le sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas de la vuelta a Hogwarts y su nombramiento como Premio Anual. De más esta decir que la noticia de que Lily Evans y James Potter serían Premios Anuales corrió como el viento por el castillo y comenzaron a surgir varias especulaciones y rumores. Incluso algunos de los cursos superiores habían apostado si Lily mataría a James por la insistencia del Merodeador por conseguir una cita con ella, o si terminarían liados. Pero nada de eso había pasado, porque Potter ya ni miraba a Lily Evans, algo que, curiosamente, no le gustaba nada a la pelirroja.

Como les había indicado Dumbledore, los Premios Anuales debían reunirse una vez al mes y ellos ya habían acordado que ese viernes se juntarían para hablar de un tema bastante...extraño.

Resultaba ser que en los Estados Unidos muggle había estallado algo así como una "Revolución del Sexo", que consistía básicamente en que prácticamente en cualquier lado había orgías. Los muggles habían contagiado a los magos y brujas norteamericanos y, sorprendentemente, aquel cambio drástico había alcanzado a Reino Unido, primero muggles y después magos. El resultado de eso era que ahora, en Hogwarts, en casi cualquier habitación en desuso o en cualquier baño uno podía encontrarse a dos personas en situaciones bastantes comprometedoras. Dumbledore no se habría preocupado demasiado si no fuera porque ya dos alumnas habían abandonado Hogwarts por quedar embarazadas.

Lo que el director y los demás profesores querían era echar un hechizo anti-conceptivo al castillo y a los terrenos enteros. Y allí mismo radicaba el problema, porque el colegio entero era inmenso y, con toda la guerra del otro lado de las verjas de hierro de Hogwarts, ningún profesor tenía el suficiente tiempo para buscar un hechizo tan potente.

Y les había pedido a los dos Premios Anuales, léase Lily y James, que buscaran aquel encantamiento. _¿Y de donde mierda pretenden que encontremos un hechizo anti-conceptivo tan potente? ¡Regalen condones por Navidad y no jodan!_ Eso era lo que pensaba la pelirroja mientras subía las escaleras hacia el quinto piso, en dirección a la pequeña salita de la que disponían los Premios Anuales para sus reuniones mensuales.

Por fin llegó al quinto piso, subió unos peldaños y abrió la simple puerta de madera. Cuando se encontró dentro de la salita, para su sorpresa James ya estaba allí, balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Hola, Evans-saludó James a una petrificada Lily que, para su suerte, sabía disimular muy bien.

-Ho...hola, Potter-pero, lamentablemente, su nervioso tartamudeo sí que no lo supo eclipsar.

-Pensé que yo sería el que llegara tarde-dijo James que, decidiendo hacer caso omiso al nerviosismo de la pelirroja, señaló el reloj de la pared.

-Me quedé arreglando con Asher para terminar un trabajo de Pociones-explicó Lily, recuperando el habla y dirigiéndose a la butaca que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

-Ah, el bueno de Asher...un diez asegurado-dijo distraídamente James.

-Eso espero-replicó la pelirroja. Sacó de su mochila un par de libros, pergaminos, una pluma y un tintero y dispuso todo sobre la mesa-. Pero mejor hablemos de los hechizos anti-conceptivos...

-Deberíamos haber traído a Sirius-suspiró James, dejando caer abruptamente las patas delanteras de la silla, sentándose correctamente.

-Sí, hubiera sido de mucha utilidad-dijo Lily, casi hundiendo la cabeza en el libro que acababa de abrir para que el muchacho no viera la sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.-¿Has buscado información?

-De hecho, confiaba en que tú lo hubieras hecho-confesó James, con una sonrisita tan arrogante que hizo que Lily se irritara inmediatamente. Si había algo que odiaba, aparte de la bravuconería, era la arrogancia.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué te crees? ¿Qué yo haré el trabajo de los dos por todo el año? ¡Vas listo si crees que haré eso! ¡Tú tambien eres Premio Anual, deberías ser responsable al menos con eso!

-¡¿Cómo que al menos con eso? ¡Siempre me he hecho cargo de las consecuencias de lo que hago!-saltó James, indignado ante la acusación. Una voz muy parecida a la de Remus comenzaba a zumbarle por la cabeza, como advirtiéndole que no debería estar haciendo eso.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Porque asistir a los castigos y luego recuperar los puntos que se te quitaban es ser un responsable de aquellos! ¡Tú no eres responsable, Potter!-exclamó Lily, pensando en realidad en la fiesta de Catherine.

-¡Los castigos y los puntos me interesan un rábano, Evans!-exclamó James, indignado. Y, cuando estaba indignado o enojado, no pensaba muy bien en lo que hacía o decía-¡Yo solo soy responsable de las cosas que me importan!

A Lily eso le sentó como una patada en medio del estómago. Se sintió tan herida, tan dolida, que estuvo a punto de gritarle las cuarenta al imbécil de James Potter. Pero luego vino la tristeza, la desazón, y cualquier reacción violenta se fue al demonio y se sintió repentinamente desanimada, casi cansada.

-¿Sabes qué, Potter? Mejor nos juntamos mañana-dijo la pelirroja, sin mirarlo.

Y se paró, pensando que sus sentimientos talvez habían llegado demasiado tarde. Salió de la salita, dejando tras sí a un sorprendido James Potter.

(ooo)

Silena, recostada boca abajo en el pasto cercano al lago, estaba comiendo distraídamente un pastelito de chocolate mientras le escribía una carta a su padre, cuando Lily se reunió con ella.

-¡James Potter es un idiota!-exclamó airadamente la pelirroja.

Silena se había pasado desde tercero escuchando esa frase. Talvez, si no hubiera estado deleitándose tanto con su aperitivo, le hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a aquella conocida frase, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que habían cambiado las circunstancias.

-Sí, bueno, ¿dónde está lo nuevo en eso?-preguntó distraídamente la castaña.

Lily ni se molestó en responder. Su mejor amiga no se enteraba de nada mientras comía, pero le hubiera gustado que al menos le diera charla para así distraerse, porque en esos momentos su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos.

Pero, para su suerte, Silena parecía tener un sentido extra-sensorial bastante desarrollado, y ese día su intuición estaba por las nubes, porque inmediatamente después de que su pelirroja amiga se sentara y permaneciera en silencio, en vez de comenzar a ensañarse con Potter como usualmente hacía, dejó de lado su ya casi inexistente pastelito de chocolate, levantó la cabeza y clavó en Lily sus penetrantes ojos

-¿Qué ha pasado, Lily?-le preguntó con suavidad, sentándose correctamente.

-Tuve la reunión con Potter-contestó con voz perdida, sus ojos esmeraldas extraviándose entre las aguas del lago.

-¿No ha ido bien, eh?

-Exacto. Ha sido un desastre-suspiró Lily y comenzó a relatarle la breve reunión.

Cuando finalizó el silencio se impuso entre ellas. Silena se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa sobre como consolar a su mejor amiga, con el corazón nuevamente golpeado. Entonces recordó lo que a veces la ayudaba y se acercó a Lily, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y poniendo bajo la nariz de la pelirroja lo que había sacado.

-¿Una barrita de chocolate?-preguntó incrédula Lily, mirando a su mejor amiga.

Silena se encogió de hombros, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

-No resolverá tus problemas, pero sí te ayudará a sobrellevarlos-dijo la castaña.

-Silena...gracias-y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. La castaña le devolvió el abrazo, pero pensando en si todo eso acabaría pronto. Lily y ella estaban tan unidas que, si una sufría, la otra irremediablemente tambien se apenaba.

-Todo estará bien, Lily, no te preocupes. Ya verás como todo se soluciona y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada...ni por el Innombrable.

Lily asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Últimamente había estado bastante preocupada por sus padres muggles. ¿Qué sería de ella si algo les pasaba por su culpa? No se lo perdonaría jamás.

Se separó de su mejor amiga y, cuando miró a los ojos de su amiga, esta le transmitió toda la fuerza que necesitaría. Le regaló a Silena una pequeña sonrisa y tomó la barrita de chocolate; la castaña asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación. Silena, al ver mejor a la pelirroja y decidida a darle su espacio para pensar, volvió a la carta de su padre.

Lily apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol cerca de las orillas del lago mientras adoptaba una expresión ausente, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos demasiado tarde e intuía, no, estaba segura, de que Potter había perdido todo el interés, que antes le parecía tan insoportablemente férreo. Pensó, con una triste ironía, lo diferentes que eran las cosas el año pasado: Potter era ególatra, orgulloso y casi bravucón, pero sinceramente encantador y una buena persona, que se desvivía pidiéndole citas. Lily siempre lo rechazaba, convencida de que todo era una broma, o que él estaba encaprichado con ella. Hubo un tiempo en el que James estuvo especialmente insistente y la pelirroja pensó una vez, medio seria medio bromeando, que el chico estaba obsesionado con ella.

Entonces fue como si algo se revolviera en su estómago y se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza. Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en Silena, tumbada cerca suyo mientras sellaba la carta al señor Aithken.

-Silena, debo olvidarlo-sentenció con una férrea determinación que casi hizo que Silena se sobresaltara.

-¿Qu...qué?-preguntó la castaña. Aunque la había pillado distraída, había entendido lo que Lily le había dicho, pero, por alguna razón, estaba rezándole a cualquier Dios que la pudiera escuchar que sus oídos la hubieran traicionado.

-Voy a olvidarme de James Potter-repitió en un tono bajo pero firme.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?-Silena no solía soltar palabras malsonantes, a menos que se enojara o se sorprendiera mucho. Y vaya si estaba sorprendida.

-No, claro que no. Pero lo mejor es que lo olvide. ¿Él lo hizo, no?-dijo Lily, un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga.

-Pero es distinto...no puedes...es absurdo que...¡Lily, que es una gilipollez! Esas no son cosas que...

-¡Hey, Lily!

Pero Silena nunca pudo terminar la frase, porque fue interrumpida inoportunamente por una voz masculina. Ambas amigas se giraron y vieron acercárseles a William Asher, el compañero de Lily en Pociones. Trataba de caminar resueltamente, pero en su rostro y en el movimiento de sus manos se podía advertir lo nervioso que estaba.

-William, ¿qué tal?-la pelirroja nunca lo había tuteado, pero el muchacho ya lo había hecho y sería una descortesía de su parte seguir llamándolo por su apellido.

-Bien, muy bien...¿Te has enterado de que hay salida a Hogsmeade el domingo?

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Lily, gratamente sorprendida.

-Sí, algo de última hora...-dijo William. Y sonrió nerviosamente, y algo tímido-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo.

Silena tuvo ganas de tirarse al lago. Aquel chico no podría haber elegido peor momento para pedirle una cita a Lily, no cuando esta acababa de establecerse el olvidar a James Potter. Y, conociéndola como la conocía, la inteligente mente de su mejor amiga debía estar bullendo de pensamientos que no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

Y Silena observó, con algo que casi rayaba el desespero, como Lily dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

(ooo)

Peter y Remus estaban sentados a la sombra de un haya. James tenía su reunion de Premios Anuales y Sirius, luego de salir de Pociones, había ido a su clase de Runas Antiguas, la última de ese día para Padfoot. Lupin estaba estudiando sus apuntes de Transformaciones, mientras que Peter hacía rato que había dejado de lado sus apuntes y su mirada vagabundeaba perezosamente por los terrenos. Pero algo captó su atención: un chico de Ravenclaw, Asher probablemente, se acercaba a Evans. La pelirroja había sonreído y contestado a algo que él no escucho con aparente entusiasmo, pero Silena Aithken había puesto cara de horror.

-¿Pero qué les pasa a esas dos?-se preguntó en voz alta, desconcertado.

Remus dejó de lado sus apuntes y miró hacia donde Peter tenía la vista clavada.

-Alguien le habrá pedido una cita a Lily-repuso el licántropo, bastante poco interesado.

-Pero Aithken jamás sería tan descortés con alguien como para mostrar su desagrado, y menos a una cita de Evans-insistió el bajito del grupo.

-¿Lily y James no tenían la reunión?¿Por qué Lily está allí y James aun no ha vuelto?-preguntó de pronto Remus, extrañado, provocando que su amigo abandonara sus cavilaciones.

Cruzaron una mirada e inmediatamente después se dispusieron a recoger todas sus cosas a golpe de varita. Cruzaron los terrenos a paso apresurado y, ya dentro del castillo, se adentraron por un pasillo desierto. Peter sacó un pergamino doblado de su mochila y se lo extendió a Remus, que puso su varita en el centro del papel.

-_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_-susurró y el Mapa del Merodeador se abrió, revelando al castillo de Hogwarts por entero y sus terrenos y las personas que se encontraban allí.

Buscaron a James por todo el castillo, hasta que Remus lo localizó en la salita de la que disponían los Premios Anuales para sus reuniones mensuales. Cruzaron una mirada extrañada.

-¿Por qué seguirá allí?-se preguntó Peter.

-Esto es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? Si la reunión terminó ya debería haber salido de allí...-conjeturó Remus.

-Talvez se quedó dormido-sugirió el animago, poco convencido.

-Mejor vayamos a buscarlo-propuso Lupin, cerrando el mapa no sin antes echarle un vistazo para ubicar a Sirius: seguía en su clase, pero pronto terminaría.

Comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia el quinto piso, Remus tratando de amoldar su paso al de su amigo, ya que la licantropía lo hacía más rápido de lo normal, y no era cosa de dejar a Peter atrás. Llegaron al quinto piso al tiempo que sonaba la campana y las aulas comenzaban a vaciarse y los pasillos se llenaban. Llegaron por fin a la salita y subieron los peldaños.

Entraron y se encontraron a James allí, caminando cual león enjaulado por toda la habitación. Remus y Peter se quedaron parados en el umbral e intercambiaron una mirada confundida: ¿qué demonios pasaba allí?

-James, ¿te sucede algo?-preguntó Pettigrew, un tanto dubitativo, mientras Remus cerraba la puerta.

-¡Soy un idiota!-exclamó, sin dejar de caminar frenéticamente. Los otros dos Merodeadores volvieron a mirarse.

-¿Recien ahora te das cuenta?-trató de bromear Remus para aligerar el ambiente.

-No entiendes, Moony, he metido la pata hasta el fondo...-dijo James, casi desesperado. Dejó de caminar y se volvió abruptamente hacia Remus-¡Tus consejos son una mierda!

Lupin se sobresaltó, sorprendido.

-¿Qué mis consejos son una mierda? ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Si los consejos de Remus, que es el sensible y demás, son una mierda estamos perdidos-musitó Peter en voz audible.

-¡La he ignorado y pensé que estaba haciendo todo bien, pero metí la pata hasta el fondo! ¡Soy un idiota!-exclamó James, reanudando su frenético caminar en derredor por la salita.

Por enésima vez en el día, Peter y Remus intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada.

-¿Hablas de Evans, Prongs?-tanteó Wormtail.

-¡¿Y de quien más voy a hablar?-gritó Potter, histérico.

-Bueeeeno, mejor calmémonos todos-dijo Remus, yendo hacia James y obligándolo a sentarse. Se sentó en la otra silla y conjuró una cómoda butaca en la que Peter se sentó.

-Cuéntanos que ha pasado-pidió el licántropo y James por fin pareció calmarse un poco.

-Lily y yo acabábamos de iniciar la reunión y le admití que no había buscado nada porque pensé que ella iba a traer todo el material y se enojó mucho conmigo, me dijo que era un irresponsable y que ella no pensaba hacer todo el trabajo de ambos por todo el año...-comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, si te soy sincero, estoy de acuerdo con Lily-interrumpió el licántropo.

-Sí, bueno, la cosa es que yo me enfadé y le dije que era responsable solo con las cosas que me importaban y...se deprimió o algo así y se fue de la salita-concluyó James.

El silencio se impuso entre los tres amigos.

-La verdad es que no sé porque se deprimió-admitió Peter.

-Yo tampoco, pero fue por algo que dije y...metí la pata, estoy seguro-dijo James, desanimado.

-Ay, Merlín, ustedes son unos negados para estas cosas-suspiró es que yo sea un iluminado para este tema pero es cosa de atar unos cuantos cabos.

James enarcó una ceja y lo miró, incitándolo a continuar.

-Mira, si relacionamos esto al hecho de que cuando te vio besando a Adams salió corriendo...yo diría que le jodió bastante que dijeras que solo te haces cargo de lo que te importa-sentenció Remus.

El entendimiento golpeó a James y fue peor que esa vez que una bludger casi lo derriba de la escoba.

-Demonios, soy un idiota-dijo James, desesperado ya, hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

Peter, compadeciéndose de su amigo, le palmeó el hombro.

-Ya, Prongs. Seguro se le pasa y todo vuelve a la normalidad-dijo, no muy seguro.

El problema era que la "normalidad" últimamente era una a la que no estaban acostumbrados: que James Potter no le pidiera citas a Lily Evans no era algo normal, era algo raro.

-Sí, talvez...-concedió Potter, desanimado.

Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Sirius Black, con la mochila llena de libros al hombro y serio, algo poco normal en él. Miró a James directo a los ojos e inspiró imperceptiblemente.

-Lo siento, James...pasó recien, pero tú sabes como corren las noticias por este colegio...no sé como pasó...no es que fuera el fin del mundo, pero...-comenzó a hablar. Quería decir tantas cosas que todo le salía atropelladamente.

-¿Qué sucedió, Padfoot?-inquirió Remus.

-Habrá una salida a Hogsmeade el domingo y...Evans irá con Asher.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo ! Por suerte pude subir el capítulo, pero estoy al tope con los exámenes...en fin, todos saben de lo que les estoy hablando.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como yo disfruté en escribirlo. Iba a hacer que Sirius y Remus encontraran a James en las escenas finales, pero Peter no hubiera aparecido y no quiero hacer bashing. Si no lo incluía a Peter sólo hubiera salido al final y no quería eso. Sirius es mi personaje favorito, sí, y como tal tendrá el protagonismo que se merece teniendo en cuenta tambien su papel en el fic. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá más, lo prometo :)

Y hablando del tercer capítulo...esta vez sí que no sé cuando subiré, porque probablemente lo haga el domingo o el lunes, si llego a terminarlo. Exámenes de mierda...

El nombre del capítulo, Una Advertencia Ignorada, hace alusión a que durante la pelea de Lily y James, él "escucha" la voz de Remus en su cabeza diciéndole que mejor se callara, pero James no escuchó.

Gracias a los favoritos, alertas, a los reviews sobretodo y a los que solo leen. ¡Me alegran el día, en serio! :)

Un beso, Keiian :)


	4. Gracias, Alice

Holas! :) Aquí les dejo el capítulo tres. Antes que nada, decirles que lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero, después de los exámenes(aprobé todo, yuujuu!), me enfermé y se me hizo imposible terminar el capítulo. Recien hoy me sentí mejor y pude usar la computadora y terminar de escribir.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling y lo qué no, es mío.

* * *

**No eres mi obsesión.**

**Capítulo 3. Gracias, Alice.**

Luego de una prometedora cita, vinieron dos encuentros más y después comenzaron a salir. Ciertamente sorprendió a todos, pues fue algo que nadie se venía venir. Además, antes de la cita y las dos posteriores semanas nunca se los había visto juntos. Pero Lily no tenía nada de que quejarse. William Asher era bueno, lindo, listo y atento. Un poco serio, sí, y a veces ponía cara de aburrido si no se hablaba de lo que quería y le gustaba dar monólogos, pero eso no le molestaba en demasía a la pelirroja. (Al contrario de Silena que, si no lo mandaba a la mierda, era por ser el novio de su mejor amiga)

De lo único de lo que se quejaba era que lo de Asher no estaba funcionando. Al principio, cuando aceptó esa primera cita, había pensado qué, estando con él, dejaría de pensar en Potter. Y funcionó por unos gloriosos momentos, así que aceptó reunirse con él dos veces más y luego ser su novia. Pero, inmediatamente después, volvió a pensar en James, sin importar si estaba besando, abrazando o hablando con William.

Porque, sin importar cuanto lo intentará, cuanto lo deseará, prefería las travesuras de James a la seriedad de William; las alegres carcajadas de Potter y sus divertidas conversaciones y bromas(cuando eran inofensivas) a la mirada seria de Asher. Porque extrañaba los ojos chispeantes y el cabello revuelto, los jugueteos con la snitch, el fanatismo por el Quidditch. Aunque nunca hubiera compartido esa clase de cosas con ella, y sólo porque ella no se lo había permitido nunca, al decirle siempre que no.

Silena, por otro lado, se sorprendía bastante, porque Asher era un chico de Ravenclaw, un chico inteligente, pero no parecía darse cuenta de que Lily no estaba interesada ni un poquito en la relación. Y a la pelirroja tambien le desconcertaba un poco eso, pero, claro, no se lo iba a decir.

Pero, aparte de eso, la relación no iba nada mal. Asher era atento y a veces tenía unos detalles realmente tiernos. Solía ir a buscarla cuando terminaba cada clase, y la esperaba en la puerta del Gran Salón antes de cada comida. Besaba bien y sabía mantener una conversación. La había presentado a sus amigos y no se comportaba como un idiota cuando estaba con ellos, y se enorgullecía de su novia.

Claro que, la falta de interés de la pelirroja empañaba un poco bastante el panorama, y casi le frustraba que William no se diera cuenta de que a veces se aburría con sus charlas serias...aunque él le enseñaría algo muy importante pronto.

Y el colegio entero parecía dar el visto bueno a la relación...menos cinco personas.

A James Potter era al que más se le notaba el desagrado hacia Asher. Cuando los veía pasar juntos, tomados de la mano, hasta el pelo se le ponía mustio. Cuando se cruzaba con William por los pasillos, se callaba y fruncía el ceño y, últimamente, estaba muy meditabundo. Sirius, pensando que así le iba a levantar el ánimo, tiró al quisquilloso y nervioso gato de Asher al lago. Claro que James se carcajeó durante un buen rato, pero luego volvió a su estado anterior de algo que ya rayaba la tristeza. Y, claro, como a James no le agradaba precisamente la relación, el resto de los Merodeadores tambien veía con desagrado al nuevo novio de Lily.

La otra persona a la que no le gustaba la relación era la misma Silena Aithken. Lily había pensado que contaría con el apoyo de su mejor amiga, pero era todo lo contrario. La castaña no aguantaba a Asher y encontraba al novio de su mejor amigo exasperante. Ponía cara de desagrado cuando lo veía, resoplaba y, en cuanto comenzaba con sus monólogos, trataba de cortarle la perorata rápidamente, o ponía una excusa para irse de allí, o se lo aguantaba. Silena iba a terminar por mandarlo a la mierda, lo sabía, porque ella era capaz de ser paciente con todo y todos pero, cuando encontraba algo que la exasperaba, su paciencia se esfumaba.

Pero, aparte de James, de los Merodeadores, de Silena y de que no se podía sacar a James Potter de la cabeza, su relación con William Asher iba viento en popa...

-Lily, Lily, ¿me estás escuchando?-le preguntó Silena, arrancándola de sus cavilaciones sobre su noviazgo con William.

La pelirroja miró a su mejor amiga y recordó de lo que estaban hablando.

-Sí, lo siento...

-No me estabas escuchando-suspiró Silena. Dejó el libro de Encantamientos en la mesa de estudio y se volvió hacia Lily-.¿Qué pensabas?

-En William-reconoció Lily a regañadientes cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder escaparse de esa.

La castaña resopló y volvió al libro de Encantamientos para terminar su redacción.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso-le dijo, sin despegar la vista de lo que escribía.

-¿Por qué te gusta tan poco?-preguntó Lily.

-Es el aburrimiento personificado, es serio, da monólogos que a nadie le interesa, no me cae bien...¿quieres que siga? Porque tengo mi propia opinión y no te gustará.

Lily suspiró. No estaba acostumbrada a que Silena se pusiera así y, lógicamente, no le gustaba.

-Dame tu opinión, pues.

-Qué estás con Asher sólo para olvidarte de él-dijo la castaña, bajando la voz y acercándose más a Lily para que nadie las pudiera escuchar.

Claro que las cosas nunca salen cómo uno quiere...

-¿A quién quieres olvidar, Evans?-preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ellas con un tinte de curiosidad.

Cuando Lily y Silena se dieron vuelta y vieron a Natalie Adams mirándolas con curiosidad, reaccionaron de diferentes maneras: Lily dio un respingo involuntario que supo disimular y Silena se mordió la lengua. A Adams no la soportaba desde la fiesta de Catherine. (¿Por qué últimamente se engrosaba tanto su lista de personas desagradables?)

-Adams, hola-saludó la pelirroja mientras su mente iba a mil por hora para evitar una situación comprometedora. ¡Lo último que le faltaba era que precisamente Natalie Adams se enterara de todo lo que le pasaba en sus relaciones amorosas!

-¿A quién quieres olvidar?-repitió Adams, sin devolver el saludo.

_Qué descortés_, pensó Silena. Pero, una vez más, se mordió la lengua.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero olvidar a alguien?-devolvió la pelirroja, tratando de salirse por la tangente.

-Te escuché.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Ahora, si nos disculpas, Adams, estábamos terminando una tarea. Buenas tardes-cortó Lily, dándole la espalda y volviendo a su redacción. Silena le dedicó una fugaz media sonrisa a Natalie, ocultando su satisfacción por sacársela de encima.

Cuando Adams se fue, indignada por ese desplante, Silena le sonrió orgullosamente a Lily.

-Muy bien. Ya pensaba que terminaría diciendo algo de lo que más tarde me arrepentiría...-dijo despreocupadamente Silena, agachándose para sacar de su mochila unos caramelos.

-No estoy con William para olvidar a alguien. Yo lo quiero-sentenció de pronto la pelirroja con firmeza.

Silena se detuvo justo antes de meterse el caramelo en la boca y miró a su amiga a los ojos. Ladeó la cabeza con suavidad y sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, Lily, no te engañes así-dijo con suavidad la castaña.

-No me estoy engañando-rebatió la pelirroja con el mismo tono firme de la otra vez.

Silena seguía sonriendo suavemente, negando con la cabeza, y Lily se enfureció.

-¡No te estoy mintiendo, Silena! ¡De verdad lo quiero!-exclamó.

-No lo quieres, Lily, créeme...

-¿Qué sabes tú del amor, Silena?-la interrumpió bruscamente Lily, molesta.

La castaña dejó de hablar y la miró, repentinamente inexpresiva. Luego retiró la mirada y volvió a su redacción. _Genial, me las he ingeniado para molestar a mi mejor amiga. Esto es una mierda_, pensó Lily, arrepentida. Silena nunca se había enamorado, talvez porque era tan inocente que irritaba a algunas personas. Eso nunca había molestado a la castaña pero, inexplicablemente, no le gustaba que le recordaran que nunca había amado.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Lily, suspirando y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento.

-No importa-dijo Silena, sin despegar la vista de su redacción. Dos líneas más y adiós deberes por el resto del fin de semana, hasta el domingo.

-Es qué todo esto me tiene un poco alterada...Supongo que tenías razón-se rindió la pelirroja.

-¿Piensas hacer algo?-le preguntó Silena, aun escribiendo y sin mirarla, con voz indiferente.

-No lo sé...

-En ese caso, tomaré cartas en el asunto-sentenció Aithken con firmeza.

-¿Harás uso de tus planes descabellados?-bromeó Lily, divertida. Pero sabía que los planes extraños de su mejor amiga terminaban llevando a Silena a lo que ella quería.

Esta vez sí, la castaña levantó la vista y clavó en ella sus ojitos azules verdosos. Sonrió enigmáticamente y Lily tuvo la efímera sensación de que ya podría echarse a temblar.

-Exacto.

(ooo)

Sirius, sentado en una butaca de la Sala Común, giró la cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta del retrato abrirse. Pero rápidamente desvió la vista cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de entrar Silena, seguida por Lily. Hacía tanto tiempo ya que no miraba siquiera a Aithken a los ojos...

-Sirius, necesito tu ayuda-le dijo Peter con frustración, sentado a su lado, mirando con impaciencia su mapa malditas constelaciones no me salen.

-Ay, Wormtail, que es seguir las instrucciones del libro-dijo Sirius, sonriendo divertido.

Estuvieron un largo rato entretenidos con los mapas astronómicos. Tan ensimismados estaban, Sirius explicando y Peter tratando de entender, qué casi no escucharon el retrato abrirse y luego cerrarse.

James y Remus se dejaron caer en el sofá de enfrente.

-Hey-saludó James, sacando de quién sabe donde una snitch y comenzando a jugar con ésta. Lucía cansado, cosa lógica si se tenía en cuenta que volvía del entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Nos cruzamos con Slughron en el vestíbulo y me dijo que nos sacamos un nueve en el ensayo, Sirius-informó Remus.

Black lo miró con una ceja alzada, extrañado.

-¿Por qué un nueve? Creí qué estaba perfecto...

-Dijo qué nos faltaba un par de desventajas de la poción-Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Te dije qué tendríamos qué haber puesto más cosas-dijo Sirius.

-Se nos había acabado el pergamino.

-¡Es qué tu letra es gigante, Moony!

-¡Ni que fuera mi culpa! Y tú no quisiste escribir-rebatió Remus.

-¡Me dolía la mano!-exclamó Sirius, fingiendo indignación.

Lupin lo miró, burlón, y Sirius resopló mientras se ponía en pie.

-Da igual, me voy a entregar una carta-anunció.

Peter levantó la vista abruptamente para mirarlo.

-¡Pero no sé nada!-exclamó.

-Vamos, Wormtail, James te ayudará-dijo Sirius despreocupadamente mientras tomaba un sobre de su mochila.

Potter, qué entre tanta discusión se había adormecido, pegó un respingo.

-¿Eh?

Sus amigos se rieron y Sirius se encaminó hacia el retrato.

-Nada, Prongsie, qué le enseñes a Peter Astronomía.

-¡Otra vez!-exclamó el pelinegro.

(ooo)

Cuando Sirius entró en la lechucería y vio únicamente a Silena Aithken allí, de espaldas y acariciando a su esbelta y enorme lechuza, casi tuvo ganas de dar media vuelta. Y lo habría hecho, si no fuera porque justo en ese preciso instante la castaña se volvió y lo vio. Ella pareció sorprenderse tanto como él.

-Ah, hola, Black. No te oí llegar-saludó Silena.

Sirius le dedicó un seco asentimiento de cabeza como todo saludo y se acercó a las lechuzas del colegio. Silena se quedó callada, casi triste. Antes se llevaban tremendamente bien y ahora parecían dos amigos enojados y ella no tenía idea del porque. Sirius, por otra parte, no se decidía por ninguna lechuza y Silena se dio cuenta.

-¿No te decides por ninguna? Si quieres puedes usar a Aiss, no tengo que usarla...-dijo Silena amablemente.

-No, gracias-la cortó Sirius.

Silena se mordió el labio y se afanó en acariciar a Aiss, tratando de distraerse. La lechuza, por otro lado, miraba con curiosidad la tensa escena. Parecía completamente repuesta del viaje de regreso desde Italia, donde vivía el padrino de Silena. De pronto, la castaña dejó de mimar a su lechuza y se volvió hacia Sirius con una férrea determinación bailando en sus ojos. Se negaba rotundamente a seguir sin saber porque Black la trataba así.

-¿Por qué me odias, Sirius?-le preguntó.

Black se paralizó repentinamente. Cerró los ojos, como si toda la situación lo superara, y respiró profundamente.

-Yo no te odio, Aithken-le dijo, aun dándole la espalda.

-¿Entonces, por qué me tratas así?-preguntó Silena.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?-insistió, sintiendo como su corazón se saltaba un latido.

-Si quieres saber la verdad, Aithken, pues sí-contestó fríamente Black.

Silena sintió esa respuesta, esa frialdad, como una helada puñalada en el estómago.

-¿Qué cosa?-inquirió, con la voz en un hilo. Cruzó los dedos tras su espalda, rogando por saber porqué Sirius Black era así con ella desde hacía ya casi un año, cuando antes se llevaban fantástico.

-No te incumbe...

-¡¿Cómo no va a incumbirme? ¡Si estamos hablando de porque me odias...!

-¡Yo no te odio, Aithken!-gritó Sirius, dándose vuelta para mirar de frente a Silena, qué se había quedado repentinamente callada.

_Ya deberías saber lo susceptible qué soy a los gritos_ pensó Silena, sintiendo como calientes lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Y Sirius, en cuanto vio los repentinamente cristalinos ojos de la castaña, se sintió fatal.

-Silena, lo siento...-dijo, terriblemente arrepentido.

Pero la castaña, sin percatarse de que Sirius había vuelto a llamarla por su nombre de pila, le dio la espalda. Acarició atropelladamente a Aiss y la impulsó suavemente hacia las barras superiores, donde la lechuza se posó y le clavó desde allí sus grandes y ambarinos ojos.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Silena, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la salida.

Sirius la vio salir y perderse en los ya fríos pasillos de Hogwarts con el corazón encogido.

(ooo)

El día siguiente se presentó nublado, gris y tremendamente frío. Lily, sentada en una silla, miró por la ventana con sus brillantes ojos verdes y suspiró.

-Qué pena que justo el sábado esté así, ¿no?-le dijo a Silena quien, además de ella, era la única qué estaba en la habitación.

-Ahá...

-Tendremos que quedarnos todo el día en el castillo-suspiró Lily. ¡Qué desalentador era el cielo ese día!

-Una pena...

-Cuándo era pequeña y estaba nublado, pensaba que el cielo estaba triste.-comentó la pelirroja.

-Eso sí qué es triste...

Lily se volvió abruptamente hacia su mejor amiga y abrió la boca pero, en cuanto la vio con la mirada tan perdida entre los doseles de su cama, la cerró. No pudo evitar seguir mirándola, un poco preocupada. Desde ayer que estaba así...

-¿Sucede algo, Silena?-inquirió.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente. Parecía completamente ida. Lily soltó el aire por enésima vez en el día.

-¿Y si aprovechamos y salimos un rato a los jardines antes de que empiece a llover?-sugirió y, sin esperar respuesta, arrastró a Silena fuera de la habitación.

En cuanto llegaron a los jardines, Lily las condujo hasta el árbol a orillas del lago donde acostumbraban pasar algunas tardes. Se dejaron caer en la hierba y, aunque la pelirroja trató de que hubiera un poco de charla, el silencio reinó entre ellas durante una larga media hora. Lily no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a Silena. Desde el día anterior estaba ida, cómo si su mente estuviera perdida, en cualquier lugar menos con ella. En un principio, pensó que seguía molesta con ella, pero Silena era incapaz de enojarse con alguien durante mucho tiempo; después, se le ocurrió que pensaba en algún plan descabellado, pero ella nunca se ponía tan pensativa e ida mientras planeaba. No, algo había pasado y Silena no quería decirle nada; estaba tan segura que era capaz de poner las manos en el fuego...

-¡Lily! ¡Silena!-gritó una voz femenina muy conocida para ellas a unos metros.

Cuando las aludidas giraron la cabeza y vieron quien las había llamado, Lily pensó que era una broma y Silena chilló y salió corriendo, siendo inmediatamente seguida por la pelirroja. Ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo hacia Alice Bryant y la abrazaron con fuerza.

Alice Bryant era un año mayor que ellas. Era una chica de estatura mediana y delgada, de cara redonda y cabello castaño claro. Había asistido a Hogwarts un curso por delante de ellas, pero eso no impidió que las tres fueran grandes amigas. Cuando Alice terminó Hogwarts y se lanzó hacia la vida adulta, las tres se entristecieron bastante porque no iban a poder verse muy seguido. Por eso era una alegría enorme esa inesperada visita.

-¡Alice, cuanto me alegro de verte!-exclamó Lily, emocionadísima.

-¡Oh, chicas, están tan bonitas!-dijo Alice.

Las chicas se separaron y se sonrieron entre sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alice?-preguntó Silena, mientras las tres se encaminaban hacia el árbol a orillas del lago.

-El profesor Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo y con Frank, pero Frank no pudo venir-dijo Alice, sentándose.

-A propósito, ¿cómo esta Frank?-preguntó Lily, recordando al alegre y vivaz novio de Alice.

-Genial, pero un poco saturado. La Academia de Aurores es francamente agotadora-suspiró Alice, recostándose en el tronco.

-¿Tanto como los EXTASIS?-preguntó Lily, un poco burlona, recordando la histeria de su amiga el año pasado ante los exámenes.

-En realidad, creo que es igual de estresante-contestó la rubia tras pensarlo. Luego las miró-.¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas?

Así, las tres comenzaron a hablar animadamente, borrando cualquier preocupación de sus mentes.

-Lily sale con William Asher, ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo Silena, después de un rato de hablar ininterrumpidamente- Pero sólo sale con él para olvidar a Potter.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Alice, incrédula, mirando a una sonrojada Lily.

La pelirroja suspiró y procedió a contarle toda la historia. Claro qué, cuando finalizó, tuvo que aguantarse todo el interrogatorio de parte de una más que sorprendida Alice, quien acabó por compartir el punto de vista de Silena.

-¿Lo ves, Lily? Deberías dejarlo-opinó la castaña, soñando ya con aquel glorioso momento.

-Si no lo amas, lo mejor sería no continuar con la relación-dijo Alice sabiamente.

-Apoyo la noción; son palabras muy inteligentes, Alice-dijo Silena.

-¿Cómo es estar enamorada, Alice?-preguntó Lily de pronto. Tenía que asegurarse de algo.

La rubia suspiró con una mirada soñadora.

-Es la sensación más hermosa del mundo, chicas. Sientes que, estando con esa persona, nada más importa: ni la guerra, ni el resto de los problemas, nada. Quieres ser una mejor persona, únicamente para ser lo suficientemente bueno para estar con el que amas. Y estas completamente dispuesto a hacer locuras por esa persona, porque se las merece, se merece todo. Y su felicidad es la tuya, no importa lo decaído que estés, y, por eso, no te duele tanto verlo con otro, si esa persona es feliz. Y es algo tan grande, tan enorme...

-Suena hermoso-dijo suavemente Silena, sonriendo.

-Sí...-dijo Lily. Ahora era ella la que tenía la vista perdida.

Entonces, procedieron a hablar de la relación de Alice con Frank, una charla en la qué la rubia contó casi todo. Luego, por supuesto, la conversación se desvió hacia otros temas. Pronto se olvidaron de que el gris y el verde que pintaban el paisaje era una imagen más bien desalentadora y las horas se les pasaron volando. Únicamente pararon de hablar cuando finas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde el gris cielo.

-¡Merlín, yo tendría que estar en el despacho de Dumbledore desde hace horas!-exclamó Alice, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

-¿Ya son las cuatro?-se preguntó Silena a si misma, viendo su reloj de oro.

-Vaya, el tiempo vuela-dijo Lily.

Las tres emprendieron la marcha hacia el castillo y, una vez dentro de este, se despidieron de Alice.

-Lo siento, chicas, no creo que después pueda pasar a saludarlas-dijo Alice, mientras besaba las mejillas de Lily y Silena.

-Oh, no te preocupes...

-Sí, mejor te preparas para la cena con tus suegros-dijo la pelirroja, divertida.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-suspiró la han dicho que Augusta Longbottom es francamente temible.

-No debe ser tan mala-dijo Silena, tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su amiga.

-Ojala. Bueno, chicas, hasta la próxima. ¡Y suerte!-dijo Alice. Luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Pero, antes de doblar en un pasillo y perderse de vista, se giró hacia sus amigas-¡Y rompe con Asher, Lily!-exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para que la oyeran. Y después sí, la perdieron de vista definitivamente.

La pelirroja suspiró y Silena prefirió guardar silencio. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la Sala Común, pasando antes por las cocinas para aprovisionarse un poco, porque a Silena, como no, le rugía el estómago. Después, subieron miles de escaleras hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero no se entretuvieron mucho y entraron directamente a su habitación.

Y, aunque el resto del día Lily no dio indicios de que algo le pasaba, Silena sabía que su mejor amiga estaba siendo atacada con miles de pensamientos. La castaña deseó desesperadamente que Lily se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo de Asher no iba para más, que no lo amaba y que debería seguir los consejos de sus amigas.

Cuando fueron a acostarse, alrededor de la medianoche y después de la habitual charla nocturna, durante la cual Lily evitó hablar del amor, Silena pudo escuchar claramente sollozos ahogados provenientes de la cama de su mejor amiga.

Talvez, la charla con Alice sobre el amor sí había ayudado...

* * *

Y se acabó lo que se daba! La verdad es que este capítulo iba a ser más largo, mucho más largo, pero entre que me enfermé y que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, decidí terminarlo aquí y subirlo. El próximo, creo, será más largo.

El nombre del capítulo esperó que lo deduzcan con el próximo capítulo. Se los diría, pero eso sería dar spoilers y, ¿quién da spoilers de su propio fic?

Miles, millones, de gracias a los alertas, favoritos y a los reviews. ¡Me encantan y es fantástico ver que la historia gusta! :) Por cierto, si te gusto o no, deja un review con tu opinión

Un beso, Keiian :)


	5. Silena pone punto final

Hola ! :) La verdad es que no pensaba subir el capítulo hoy, pero lo acabo de terminar y no me resistí.

Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, excepto unos pocos personajes.

A leer se ha dicho !

* * *

**No eres mi obsesión.**

**Capítulo 4. Silena pone punto final.**

Lily describía a Silena como una persona dulce, serena, bonita, inocente e infinitamente paciente. A veces pensaba que era como su ángel guardián, de tanto que se preocupaba por ella y la cuidaba. Eran como hermanas.

Ella tenía una paciencia de acero y un temple increíble. Qué perdiera la calma, ya sea llorando de tristeza o gritando a causa de la furia, era algo muy raro de ver. Además, era la persona más incapaz de hacer incomodar a alguien y, si hería aunque sea sin querer a una persona, Silena se sentía tremendamente culpable. Además, casi le resultaba imposible pensar algo malo de la gente. Sabía guardar las formas, incluso ante las personas que le desagradaban. Y, cuando alguien se enfadaba con ella, inmediatamente se sentía culpable y triste.

Sin embargo, había unas personas a las que Silena, definitivamente, no aguantaba, aunque hacía hasta lo imposible por disimularlo. Severus Snape, por ejemplo, había sido una de las pocas personas qué hicieron que Silena explotara y lo consiguió tan solo en quinto curso, cuando llamó a Lily "sangre sucia". Otra persona era Natalie Adams, desde la fiesta de Catherine al menos, aunque la chica aún no lo sabía. Otro muy buen ejemplo era la misma Catherine Marchant, la típica pija insufrible. Y, desde hacía poco más de un mes, William Asher se había sumado a la corta lista.

Claro que Silena jamás les diría nada malo a esas personas, ni les gritaría, ni nada. (Excepto Snape, pero él se lo buscó).

Aunque la personalidad de Silena Aithken cambiaba radicalmente cuando le bajaba la regla: su característica paciencia corría un grave y constante peligro de extinción si las personas a las que Silena podía ver a duras penas un día común se le acercaban. Talvez porque Silena se convertía en una autentica fiera cuando se enfadaba o se hartaba, Lily siempre trataba de que Catherine o cualquier otro no le tocara las narices a su mejor amiga.

Pero Lily tampoco podía echar a las personas que venían a hablar con ellas o espantar a los que estaban cerca...

...talvez por eso sucedió lo que sucedió ese día.

(ooo)

La mañana del ocho de diciembre se presentó fría y gris. Lily esperaba pacientemente en la orilla de su cama a que Silena, que se había despertado de un considerable malhumor y con un hambre tremenda y echaba maldiciones aquí y allá, terminara de arreglarse para poder ir a desayunar.

-¡La puta!-aulló Silena cuando el meñique de su pie chocó con la pata del escritorio. La castaña se agarró el dedo lastimado, dando saltitos en su lugar para no caerse.

Lily la miró, divertida.

-¿Te falta mucho?-le preguntó, a lo que la castaña negó con la cabeza. Se calzó el zapato izquierdo y salieron de la habitación rumbo al Gran Salón.

Durante el camino, justo cuando Lily comenzaba a creer que la paciencia de Silena parecía no morir, se cruzaron a Severus Snape. Silena encontraba altamente desagradable a Snape y, cuando él miró con ojos de cordero degollado a Lily, Silena pasó de ser un ángel guardián a un ángel vengador.

-Lily...-comenzó Snape. Nunca se cansaba de buscar el perdón de la pelirroja.

-Lily jamás te va a perdonar, Snape; acéptalo-interrumpió la castaña con esa extraña crueldad de la que no se arrepentía hasta mucho después.

La pelirroja la miró, casi acusadoramente, y, tomándola de un brazo, la sacó de allí. No dejó de conducirla con premura hasta que se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y solo allí le devolvió el brazo.

-Ha sido muy cruel de tu parte decirle eso-la acusó Lily.

-Ah, claro, porque él fue un amor cuando te insultó hace dos años-repuso Silena.

Lily abrió la boca, bastante dispuesta a comenzar a discutir, pero vio como su mejor amiga se servía el desayuno y, a sabiendas de que todo lo que le dijera le entraría por un oído y le saldría por el otro, cerró la boca y se dispuso a comer. No hablaron hasta la mitad de la clase de Transformaciones, y solo fue para que Silena no saltara y le exigiera a McGonagall menos deberes. Su mejor amiga estaba bastante harta de los deberes y que la profesora agregara más no ayudaba precisamente. Lily supo en ese instante que la paciencia de Silena estaba a un paso de evaporarse.

Lily solía tomarse con humor ese juego de tener en calma a Silena, pero ese día más bien lo hacía con resignación.

Las clases pasaron con relativa normalidad y, para la hora del almuerzo, Silena parecía volver parcialmente a la normalidad. Durante las clases de la tarde, la castaña estuvo de un humor tolerante y Lily agradeció internamente la influencia de la comida sobre Silena. Claro que para que su mejor amiga siguiera teniendo su personalidad de siempre tuvo que apresurar unas cuantas conversaciones con otros compañeros sutilmente y despachar lo más amablemente que pudo a Natalie Adams, que se les acercó para preguntarles por unos libros en la biblioteca.

Finalmente, terminaron las clases a las cuatro y media y se dirigieron al lago. Se instalaron cómodamente bajo el árbol de siempre. Silena, después de comer unos caramelos, cerró los ojos y, olvidándose de los deberes completamente, comenzó a dormitar tumbada en la hierba. Lily, por su parte, dio el ejemplo y comenzó una traducción de algunos signos para Runas Antiguas. La pelirroja, como tantas otras veces ese día, comenzaba a pensar que Silena volvía a ser ella y no su gemela malvada cuando apareció Catherine Marchant para que la irritación surgiera en Silena.

Catherine Marchant era la hija única de un adinerado matrimonio y era insufrible, pija, malcriada, caprichosa y egocéntrica. Lily y Silena no la soportaban, pero siempre hacían todo por disimularlo. Aithken, con su inestable y mutable humor durante su ciclo femenino, había sido capaz de guardar las formas siempre. Pero ese día era la excepción que confirmaría la regla.

-Hola, chicas-dijo Catherine con un tono remilgado. ¡Pero que fantástica forma de levantarse fue esa para Silena, que siempre se levantaba de malhumor de sus siestas!

-Hola, Catherine-saludó Lily con una sonrisa tirante.-¿Qué cuentas?

-Oh, nada interesante...en realidad, ahora que lo pienso, me he enterado de un rumor bastante picante-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa maliciosa. Silena aspiró bruscamente, demostrándole a Lily claramente que en cualquier momento estallaría.-Resulta que me dijeron que McDonald y Jeffers se han enrollado-anunció, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Mary no es lesbiana-contradijo Silena con una brusquedad inusual en ella.

Catherine la miró, sorprendida. No estaba acostumbrada a que la contradijeran.

-Pues yo creo que es verdad...siempre anda abrazando y dando besos, es un tanto extraña...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, tan solo es cariñosa-rebatió la castaña con firmeza, mirando desafiantemente a Catherine.

-Mi fuente es totalmente confiable-dijo Catherine, frunciendo el ceño y mirando directamente a Silena.

-Tu fuente, Catherine, no es para nada confiable. Mary McDonald no es lesbiana-sentenció la Gryffindor. Tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada por primera vez en el día y Lily, a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba, decidió intervenir.

-En cualquier caso, daría lo mismo, ¿no? No creo que quiera besar a alguna de nosotras-dijo Lily, tratando de enfriar el ambiente repentinamente caldeado. Por supuesto, no lo logró.

Catherine la miró asesinamente.

-¡¿Cómo va a dar lo mismo? ¡Sería lesbiana, eso es intolerable!-exclamó, casi indignada.

-No sabía que estabas tan chapada a la antigua, Marchant-dijo con voz acerada Silena. Su lengua nunca había estado tan afilada como en esos momentos.

Catherine la miró, casi furiosa.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasa, Aithken? Hoy estás muy susceptible-dijo.

Si las miradas matasen, Marchant ya estaría a diez metros bajo tierra.

-Me pasa que me cargan los rumores sin sentido. Y más aun que la gente sea tan estúpida como para creérselos-dijo Silena, bastante irritada y harta ya.

Catherine la miró, furiosa.

-¡¿Estás insinuando que soy estúpida, Aithken?-exclamó Marchant.

-¡Y qué si lo hiciera!

-¡Hola, chicas!-exclamó una alegre voz masculina completamente ajena a la pelea. William Asher, la última persona a la que Silena quería ver en su vida entera, llegó en ese momento y se sentó junto a su novia, dándole un corto beso.

_Oh, tierra, trágame. Quiero ver de todo menos esto_, pensó desesperadamente Lily, _Silena va a explotar por segunda vez en su vida, ¡y por culpa de mi novio! _

Silena encajó con tanta fuerza la mandíbula que fue una autentica suerte que no se dislocara ningún hueso.

-Asher-Silena asintió secamente con la cabeza y su voz fue más cortante y acerada que nunca.

-Hola, Silena-saludó Asher de buen humor. Como siempre, no se enteraba de nada.-Hola, Marchant.

-Hola, Asher-dijo Catherine, con una sonrisa amable. Luego se puso en pie y dijo con una voz falsa e intencionadamente trágica:-Yo ya me voy. Tus amigas me han tratado demasiado mal hoy.

Y se fue, suspirando dramáticamente. A Silena le tembló involuntariamente el labio. Estaba hecha una furia por dentro y, cuando Lily la miró bien, se dio cuenta que la expresión "ojos llameantes" le sentaba como anillo al dedo a su mejor amiga.

-¿A que no saben que me dijo hoy Flitwick?-comenzó William, completamente emocionado. Silena aspiró bruscamente otra vez, sabiendo que se avecinaba un nuevo monologo insoportable-¡Qué tengo un brillante futuro como medimago! ¿Lo pueden creer?

-Eso es genial, Will-dijo Lily, feliz por su novio, dándole un beso en los labios.

_¿Y a mí que demonios me importa?, _pensó Silena, más irritada que nunca. Entre Marchant y Asher conseguirían sacarla de sus casillas definitivamente.

-Sí, sí, y tambien dijo que tengo posibilidades de trabajar en el hospital mágico de Italia, que es muy prestigioso y es tremendamente difícil de entrar. Según él, incluso podría trabajar en Japón, cuya medicina es la más avanzada en el mundo mágico. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, estaría demasiado lejos de ti, Lily, aunque podrías venir conmigo...

Lily asintió con una sonrisa que disfrazaba su repentino nerviosismo. ¿Acaso William estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Tanto como para planear una vida juntos?

_¡Ah, no, lo que me faltaba!_, pensó Silena, repentinamente exaltada, _¡Se me quiere llevar a Lily! ¡A Japón! ¿Pero que tendrá en la cabeza ese chico? ¿Aire? ¡Lily no entenderá ni jota, y él tampoco! _Divisó a lo lejos como los Merodeadores entraban en el castillo y recordó vagamente uno de sus planes para separar a Lily de Asher que había olvidado en un principio.

-Aunque San Mungo no está tan mal-seguía en sus trece Asher, irritando más y más a Silena, cuya paciencia iba muriendo peligrosamente-, preferiría trabajar en otro país. Siempre quise conocer Bulgaria, aunque he oído por ahí que es muy exigente en lo tocante a la medicina mágica, incluso más que aquí...pero me saqué Extraordinarios en Pociones, Encantamientos y Transformaciones, por lo que podría tener posibilidades en Bulgaria...

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU FUTURO LABORAL! -rugió Silena repentinamente, harta y dejando anonado a todo el mundo, porque todos la escucharon. William la miró, alucinado-¡A NADIE LE INTERESA TUS CHARLAS, ASHER, NI SIQUIERA A LILY! ¡ERES INSUFRIBLE, INSOPORTABLE! ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE SEAS EL NOVIO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA! ¡ELLA SE MERECE A ALGUIEN MÁS INTERESANTE!

Y, con ademanes violentos y furiosos, tomó sus cosas y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad con largas zancadas en las que se evidenciaban su furia. ¡Sinceramente, que ganas de joder que tenía Asher!

Lily y William se la quedaron mirando, impresionados. Asher miró a Lily, desconcertado.

-¿Qué...?

-¿Qué me decías de Bulgaria, Will?-preguntó Lily con una sonrisa casi dulce, pensando que lo mejor era no tocar el tema.

Asher la miró, aun sorprendido. ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

Silena se apresuró por los pasillos, con su viejo plan descartado en la cabeza, buscando a los Merodeadores, casi su última esperanza. Seguramente se dirigían a la Sala Común, así que se encaminó hacia allí velozmente. Por fin los alcanzó en el tercer piso. Los cuatro amigos y alborotadores caminaban a unos metros de ella todos juntos, hablando y con las largas túnicas negras ondeando.

-¡Potter!-llamó Silena. Los cuatro se dieron vuelta y la miraron, un tanto sorprendidos. Antes no se hablaban mucho, y menos desde que Sirius había decidido dejar de hablar con ella.

-¿Sí, Aithken?-preguntó James, curioso. ¿Qué querría de él la única heredera de la poderosa dinastía Aithken?

-Creo que tú y yo podemos serle bastante útil al otro-dijo Silena con una gran sonrisa. La esperanza y la ilusión de su trillado plan le habían devuelto el buen humor y la alegría.

James alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso Silena Aithken tenía alguna intención sexual para con él? Sirius lo mataría si era así.

-¿Y en que podrías serme útil?-inquirió James. Una prueba de su recien estrenada madurez fue que no se le insinuó. Si Silena hubiera sido menos inocente, se hubiera dado cuenta de que su afirmación anterior podría ser fácilmente malinterpretada y, como consecuencia, que James había madurado. De todas formas, ya lo sabía.

-Tanto tú como yo queremos lo mismo: que Lily y Asher corten-afirmó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño ante el nombre de William.

Los Merodeadores, en especial James, la miraron repentinamente interesados.

-Y, ¿qué propones, Aithken?-preguntó James, mientras una sonrisa traviesa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro y un brillo especial iluminaba sus ojos.

-Que los separemos, por supuesto-soltó Silena.

-¿Eso no es un poco inmoral, teniendo en cuenta que es tu mejor amiga?-habló Remus por primera vez.

James lo miró como si acabara de cometer un pecado imperdonable.

-¡Moony, no seas traidor! Esta puede ser mi última oportunidad para conseguir a Lily-dijo el pelinegro.

-Y a Lily ni siquiera le gusta Asher, no sé para qué sigue saliendo con él-dijo Silena.

Ella y James compartieron una sonrisa y una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno. Potter le ofreció el brazo caballerosamente y Silena lo aceptó, entrelazando ambos brazos.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Silena? Me han dicho que puedes llegar a ser muy ingeniosa. Estoy impaciente por ver hasta donde nos pueden llevar nuestras malvadas mentes-bromeó James, comenzando a caminar llevando a Aithken junto a él.

El resto de los Merodeadores caminaron junto a ellos, especulativos. ¿Realmente estaba pasando todo eso?

Silena rió ante la broma de James.

-Definitivamente, a ningún buen lugar. ¿Y qué más da? Si me deshago de Asher, seré feliz-repuso Silena.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-preguntó James, interesado.

-Lily no gusta siquiera de Asher y su razón de estar con él no la convence ni a ella. Además, está el hecho de que Asher no me cae para nada bien. ¿Sabes que está en mi lista negra?

-Debe ser cortísima-especuló Potter.-¿Y por qué sale con él, si no le gusta?

-Así es. Y, además, es aburridísimo y Lily se merece a alguien que la haga reír...y me ha hecho explotar. Le he gritado-dijo Silena, casi desconcertada consigo misma, evadiendo la segunda pregunta de James.

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió Peter, hablando por primera vez. Remus seguía atento e interesado la charla y Sirius prefería mantener la boca cerrada y hacer como si nada pasara.

-Sí, es insufrible y me saturó completamente-afirmó Silena.

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó con curiosidad James-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

-Oh, tiene muchas cosas-repuso Silena ante el desconcierto de los chicos-, como seriedad, sus monólogos insufribles, aburrimiento, etc...Realmente, no sé como aceptó siquiera salir con él a Hogsmeade.

-Sí-rió James-, definitivamente tiene muchas cosas que yo no tengo.

-Por suerte-dijo Sirius, sonriente. Era la primera vez que intervenía en la conversación.

Entonces, James y Silena se lanzaron a ensañarse con Asher. En eso estaban, criticando muy duramente a William, cuando llegaron a la Sala Común. Los Merodeadores comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios masculinos, pero Silena se quedó abajo, mirándolos titubeante.

James se volvió hacia ella cuando se dio cuenta que no subía las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó extrañado.

-No sé si pueda subir-dijo ella, indecisa.

-Oh, vamos, no te vamos a hacer nada-aseguró Remus con su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Además, no voy a planear estrategias como estas en la Sala Común-apuntó James.

Silena asintió y, aun no muy segura, comenzó a subir las escaleras tras ellos, ante la extrañada mirada de todo el mundo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de los Merodeadores, la castaña miró con algo parecido al asco, al disgusto o al desagrado el cuarto.

-Merlín, esto es insalubre-musitó, mirando en derredor.

La habitación estaba desordenada; el piso, repleto de papeles, túnicas, ropa sucia y algunos libros; las camas, deshechas y cubiertas de camisetas roñosas. El único lugar que estaba decente era una cama a la que Silena se dirigió para sentarse en la punta.

-¿Cómo pueden vivir aquí?-preguntó la muchacha.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo-afirmó Remus, sonriendo y sentándose en el baúl de la cama en la que ella estaba sentada.

-¿Esta es tu cama, Lupin?-le preguntó. El aludido asintió-Pues felicidades, porque es el único sitio limpio. No se como no se han enfermado, esto debe estar lleno de gérmenes y bichos.

-No sabía que eras una maniática de la limpieza, Aithken-dijo Peter, sorprendido.

-No lo soy, pero esto es una pocilga. ¡Me niego a dejar que vivan en estas condiciones un segundo más, ni que fueran indigentes!-exclamó con vehemencia, poniéndose repentinamente en pie, varita en mano.

Entonces, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, Silena hizo que todos los objetos esparcidos por el suelo volvieran a su lugar correspondiente, reemplazó las sabanas por unas nuevas e hizo las camas con un ligero movimiento de varita, separó la ropa sucia de la limpia y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, todo estaba limpio, impoluto y se podía volver a caminar sin temer que apareciera una cucaracha de la nada.

James silbó, admirado.

-No sabía que alguien había prestado atención a los hechizos domésticos de Flitwick-dijo el de gafas.

-Pues ve aprendiéndolos, porque me juego una mano a que irán en los EXTASIS-dijo Silena, haciendo aparecer un gran y mullido almohadón blanco y se sentó sobre el en el piso.

-Siento que esta no es mi habitación-murmuró Sirius, mirando en derredor y se arrojó sobre su cama. Esta olía a limpio y era bastante agradable poder tumbarse sin ropa en su cama que molestara.

-Gracias, Silena.-dijo Remus.

Ella sonrió.

-No hay de qué.

-Muy bien, dejémonos de representaciones de todo lo que hemos aprendido en clase y comencemos a idear una estrategia de batalla-dijo James, frotándose las manos en plan maquiavélico y soltando una risa que pretendía ser la de un lunático.

Silena lo miró como si fuera un retrasado mental y los demás rieron.

-¡Oigan, no se rían!-exclamó James, indignado.

-Parece que tu obsesión por Evans te ha trastornado definitivamente, Prongsie-lo picó Sirius, riéndose.

-¡Qué no estoy obsesionado!-exclamó el moreno.

-Menos mal. Porque, en ese caso, yo ya estaría saliendo por la puerta-comentó Silena. Luego, mirando a James con una expresión indescifrable, añadió-Pero creo estar segura al decir que lo tuyo no es una obsesión, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, por fin alguien que me entiende-suspiró James.

-Nosotros te entendemos, Prongs, pero nos divierte molestarte-dijo Remus, sonriente.

-Con amigos así, no quisiera enemigos-musitó por lo bajo el moreno.

-Pensaba que íbamos a discutir sobre como nos desharíamos de Asher-interrumpió Silena lo que se venía.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, Silena?-preguntó James.

-Qué me está entrando el hambre y si yo no como me pongo de mal humor. Y hoy mi humor es bastante mutable-explicó la castaña.

-Pues sí es por eso, Remus, dale uno de tus chocolates-ordenó James.

El aludido lo miró como si el pelinegro le hubiera pedido que matara a un animal.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?

-Claro-contestó con naturalidad el muchacho de gafas.

-¡Pero son mis chocolates! ¡La razón de mi existir!-exageró el otro.

-Yo me quedaré sin razón de existir si Silena se va, Moony, y tú tienes un montón de chocolates-se impacientó James.

Remus, con reticencia, se acercó a su mesita de noches, sacó una tableta de chocolate con leche y almendras y se la extendió a Silena, a regañadientes. La castaña lo tomó en sus manos, encantada, le regaló una sonrisa radiante a Remus y comenzó a devorarlo con evidente entusiasmo, dejando los modales en cualquier parte menos con ella.

Los Merodeadores la miraron, sorprendidos.

-¿Así comes siempre?-inquirió Peter.

Pero no fue Silena quien contestó.

-Sí, claro, ¿nunca te habías fijado?-contestó Sirius.

Peter se encogió de hombros. James y Remus lo miraron interrogativamente, pero el guapo moreno se hizo el desentendido. Cuando Silena acabó el chocolate, miró a los chicos y les sonrió con un palpable buen humor.

-Muy bien, empecemos-dijo James y todos miraron a Silena como si ella tuviera las respuestas a todas sus preguntas escritas en la cara.

Silena suspiró, a sabiendas de que los Merodeadores no tenían ni idea de que hacer.

-Muy bien, para empezar quiero dejar en claro que a Lily no le gusta siquiera Asher y, por lo tanto, terminará dejándolo, tarde o temprano. Y, conociendo a Lily como la conozco y viendo como está el panorama, diría que lo hará tarde-explicó Silena.

James frunció el ceño.

-Pues preferiría que fuera temprano. De preferencia, hoy-opinó.

-Para eso estoy yo, Potter. Me encargaré de que Lily lo deje lo más pronto posible-sentenció. Se le cruzó por la cabeza si aquello no estaba mal, pero decidió dejar todos sus pensamientos morales para más tarde.

-Bien, eso nos facilitaría mucho a todos las cosas-dijo James, con una leve sonrisa-.¿Y yo qué tendré que hacer?

-Pues declarártele , claro-contestó Silena como si aquello fuera una obviedad.

-¡Pero si eso lo vengo haciendo desde hace cuatro años!-exclamó James.

-Quería decir una declaración de verdad, Potter. Invitarla a salir en frente de todo el castillo no es una declaración que uno tenga en cuenta-clarificó la castaña.

-De acuerdo...y, ¿cómo es una declaración seria?-preguntó el moreno inocentemente, como si fuera un niño.

Silena suspiró. Aquella iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

(ooo)

Cuando Silena volvió esa noche a su habitación, se sentía mucho más alegre que en la mañana. No había ido a cenar, porque se había quedado planeando con James una declaración de amor perfecta y emotiva, pero aun así había cenado, ya que Sirius había traído de la cocina un montón de comida. Silena había comido todo aquello con su habitual entusiasmo de siempre, pero había evitado hacer preguntas de cómo los elfos le habían dado a Black tantas cosas.

Apenas entró en el dormitorio, se chocó con la mirada inquisidora de Lily.

-¿Dónde has estado?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Por ahí, ¿y tú?-devolvió la pregunta.

-Con William, y no me cambies de tema. ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Tú nunca desapareces así-insistió Lily. Silena hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el nombre del novio de su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, si quieres saber la verdad, estaba hablando con Dumbledore-inventó Silena.

-¿Con Dumbledore?-se extrañó Lily, cayendo en redondo en la broma de su mejor amiga.

-Sí, quería pedirle que suspendiera los exámenes de este año. Sería la heroína de Hogwarts-bromeó la castaña, recibiendo inmediatamente un almohadonzazo en la espalda.-¡Oye!

-Qué chistosa, Silena.-la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco-. No me dirás que has hecho hoy, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente, Lils, se nota que me conoces-le sonrió la castaña.

Pasaron unos minutos, durante los cuales Silena se puso la pijama y se lavó los dientes. Luego, se sentó en la cama junto a Lily.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-comenzó. Lily suspiró y asintió que nada, que te quede claro que no voy a disculparme por lo de Asher. Me ha saturado completamente y él tendría que disculparse.

-En realidad, tendría que ser al revés. Tú le has gritado-interrumpió Lily.

-Y, si lo piensas fría y retorcidamente-Silena hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de su mejor amiga y siguió hablando-, todo esto es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?-exclamó la otra, indignada-¿Cómo que mi culpa?¿Acaso yo te he obligado a que le grites a mi novio?

-Es tu culpa que tenga que seguir aguantándolo. Mi paciencia no es inagotable, Lily, y tampoco hay que abusar de ella, porque yo también exploto como tú-clarificó Silena, maldiciendo internamente. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esa situación? no quiero que hablemos de eso, sino de tu relación con Asher. ¡No me interrumpas, déjame hablar!-exclamó al ver que Lily hacía el amago de interrumpirla otra vez-Tú no gustas, ni quieres, ni amas a Asher. No sé tú, pero no le veo el sentido a salir con él.

-Necesito olvidarme de alguna forma de él-musitó Lily. Su tono de voz bajo casi moría ante la firmeza de las palabras de Silena.

-Pero, ¿no ves lo ilusionado que está? Hoy hasta sugirió llevarte a Japón a vivir cuando termináramos el colegio. ¿No es un poco cruel seguir alimentando falsas esperanzas?

-¿Y no es un poco cruel matarlas?-devolvió Lily.

-Es más falso seguir con él y creía que tu principio más arraigado era la sinceridad. ¿No estás yendo demasiado lejos tratando de olvidarte de James Potter, que no tiene absolutamente nada de malo?

Silena se paró de la cama, como dando por finalizada la conversación, dejando esa pregunta en el aire y dando de que pensar a la pelirroja. Sí, su mejor amiga tenía razón: era cruel darle falsas ilusiones a William. Él no se lo merecía; él se merecía alguien que estuviera cómodo con él y que realmente quisiera un noviazgo. Pero dejarlo significaría asumir tácticamente su derrota. ¿Su derrota? Sí, porque Lily estaba batallando con sus sentimientos desde aquella fatídica fiesta. Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos de una forma bastante abrupta. Había creído que todo estaba perdido, pero James nunca más ligó ese año, pero tampoco la invitó a salir como hacía antes, cosa que disminuyó bastante su buen humor.

Dejar a William significaría aceptar que estaba enamorada de James Potter. Nunca había tenido completamente en claro porque rechazaba esos sentimientos, pero a esas alturas ya no importaba. Nada importaba.

La situación del mundo mágico, la guerra, Voldemort y la idea de la muerte joven golpearon la cabeza de Lily repentinamente. Fue como si su alma se agitara y decidió algo: vivir intensamente, porque podría morir muy pronto. Y no iba a desperdiciar su vida con alguien a quien no amaba.

Recordó también las palabras de Alice sobre el amor. Desde el principio supo que no estaba enamorada de William, ni siquiera le gustaba. Estar con Asher había sido un error y se sentía culpable por haberlo utilizado, pero ya le pediría disculpas. Por otro lado, estaba James. Sus sentimientos por él habían empezado a finales de sexto, cuando el chico comenzó a madurar y ya no salía con otras chicas. En vacaciones había pensado unas cuantas veces en él y verlo besándose con Adams en la fiesta de Catherine le había sentado como una patada en el estómago. Al principio, pensó que era solo una atracción bastante fuerte que se le iría con el tiempo, pero no se fue, sino que se quedó y fue creciendo poco a poco. Tratar de parar sus sentimientos, de expulsarlos, había sido un craso error, algo inútil. Lo pero de todo era que había arrastrado a un tercero en su intento de desterrar lo que sentía. Y, por como había descrito Alice al amor, tenía más o menos claro lo que le pasaba.

La decisión estaba muy clara.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeenas :) Tenía muchas ganas de publicar este capítulo. En realidad y aunque parezca raro, era una de las primeras cosas que me había imaginado para este fic. Y, hablando del fic, ¡ya estamos en la recta final! Sí, señores y señoras, no quedan muchos capítulos para terminar, a lo sumo cuatro o cinco. (Ya veo que se alarga hasta ser quince capítulos)

El título de este capítulo hace referencia a que Silena empuja a Lily a pensar más profundamente sobre su relación con Asher, poniendo "punto final" a la relación, aunque no todavía. Y sobre el título del capítulo anterior...imagino que ya se dieron cuenta, ¿no?

Por otro lado, no tengo ni idea de como me quedó este capítulo. Así que te agradecería un montón tu opinión :)

Gracias a las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews. Y a los que solo leen, también!

Un beso, Keiian :)


	6. Merry Christmas

POR FIN LO TERMINEEEEEEEEE! DEMONIOS, PENSÉ QUE NUNCA LO HARÍA.

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, tan solo la trama. He dicho.

* * *

**No eres mi obsesión.**

**Capítulo 5. Merry Christmas. **

James pegó un grito en cuanto sintió su espalda chocar contra la dura superficie del lago helado.

— ¡James!, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó Silena, preocupada, acercándose a él patinando.

—Sí, tan solo me he golpeado la espalda por tercera vez consecutiva. Patines de mierda... ¿es completamente necesario hacer esto?—preguntó, ofuscado.

—Sí, será la declaración más bonita del mundo—sonrió Silena, radiante y dulce.

James suspiró pero no rebatió y trató de ponerse en pie con ayuda de Sirius y Silena, que lo estaban ayudando a aprender a patinar.

Después de horas y horas de sugerir ideas para una declaración perfecta para Lily de parte de James, a Remus se le ocurrió que podía declarársele a Lily en el lago. Cuando se dieron cuenta que el lago estaba congelado, porque la nieve y el frío casi polar ya habían arribado a Hogwarts, Silena dijo que la declaración sería la mar de romántica y perfecta si patinaban ¿El problema? James no sabía patinar. Pero para su suerte, Sirius y Silena sí sabían patinar en el hielo prácticamente desde que caminaban, privilegios de proceder de familias acaudaladas, y habían decidido enseñarle. ¿El otro problema? Parecía ser que James tenía dos pies izquierdos para patinar.

—Vamos, Prongs, que no es tan difícil—lo animó Sirius, sosteniéndolo de un hombro.

—Es verdad—corroboró la castaña, quien lo sostenía por el otro hombro.

—Ya, claro, ustedes porque aprendieron a patinar cuando eran niños, cuando todo era más fácil, pero yo aprendo a los diecisiete, teniendo todo el cerebro ocupado por otras cosas...—refunfuñó el moreno.

—Pues haz espacio en esa cabeza tuya y trata de aprender. ¡Estoy desperdiciando un tiempo valiosísimo enseñándote!—exclamó Sirius, bromeando.

James lo miró, fingiendo una gran ofensa.

— ¡¿Acaso no lo valgo? ¡Yo, que soy tu amigo, tu compadre, tu hermano, tu cómplice...!

— ¡James!—exclamó Silena, sorprendida. El moreno, sin querer, se había soltado de ambos chicos y ahora se sostenía él solo sobre el hielo, aunque no se daba cuenta.

— ¡...yo, que te presto mi casa, mi cama, mi baño, mi...!—seguía James.

— ¡Prongs, no seas idiota y date cuenta de que lo has logrado! ¡Estás parado tú solo!—lo cortó Sirius.

James paró de hablar inmediatamente. Abrió los ojos al máximo y miró, temeroso, hacia abajo. Efectivamente, estaba sosteniéndose él solo en dos pies.

— ¡Sí, lo hice!-exclamó el moreno. Emocionado como estaba, pegó un pequeño saltito y, claro, se fue de culo al piso.

Sirius y Silena resoplaron al unisimo y cruzaron una mirada de resignación y cansancio. Ya no se llevaban tan mal y eso se lo debían a las dichosas clases de patinaje. Se acercaron al moreno y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

—Patines de mierda, hielo de mierda, gustos de Lily de mierda... ¿no podía acaso gustarle algo más sencillo, como el quidditch? ¡Pero no, ella va y le gusta patinar! ¡Sobre hielo, encima! ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gusta patinar sobre hielo?—despotricaba James, tratando de ponerse en pie con ayuda de Sirius.

—Vamos, Prongs. Ya verás que, cuando aprendas, te encanta—lo animó Sirius con optimismo.

— ¡Esto me gustará el día de la snitch!—exclamó James, vehemente.

—Con esa actitud no llegarás a ningún lado—le avisó Silena. Luego carraspeó y se puso enfrente de los dos morenos—. Recién te pudiste mantener en pie; trata ahora de repetirlo. Recuerda que la clave está en mantener la espalda erguida y...

—...no inclinarse ni hacia delante ni hacia atrás—completó con impaciencia Potter. Sus dos instructores asintieron.

—De acuerdo, Prongs, ahora voy a soltarte...—le avisó Sirius, soltándolo lentamente.

Inmediatamente, James se irguió completamente, manteniendo la espalda tan recta como si se hubiera tragado el palo de su escoba. Afortunadamente y para alivio de los tres, logró mantenerse en pie. Todos sonrieron, el alumno con triunfo y los instructores con aprobación.

—Muy bien, James—lo felicitó Silena—. Ahora debes aprender a deslizarte por el hielo.

La cara del aprendiz se descompuso en un dos por tres y miró a Sirius como implorándole su ayuda. Su mejor amigo sonrió, malicioso.

—A mí no me mires, Prongsie, que esto es una parte fundamental en tu vida...—dijo, divertidísimo.

— ¡No seas hijo de puta!—exclamó James, luchando por no caerse, encorvándose pronunciadamente hacia atrás y hacia delante, revoleando los brazos. Sus amigos soltaron una carcajada al ver aquella escena ridícula.

—James, deja de maldecir—lo reprendió Silena, aún entre risas.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que no putee, si me estoy por ir de culo al piso y ninguno me ayuda?

— ¡Tienes que aprender tú solo a mantener el equilibrio! Arruinaríamos la escena si nosotros estamos allí para ayudarte a no caerte—dijo Silena, casi tan divertida como Sirius, que se destornillaba de risa ante los intentos de James por no perder el equilibrio.

Gracias a Merlín, James pudo mantenerse en equilibrio sin la necesidad de hacer nada extravagante ni que llamara la atención. El siguiente paso fue tratar de que James se animara a dar pasos cortos para moverse por el hielo.

—Tienes que deslizarte. Y ni se te ocurra despegar los pies del suelo—indicó Sirius.

Demasiado tarde. De tan concentrado que estaba, James no había oído las últimas indicaciones de Sirius y había levantado un pie del suelo para deslizarse y se había dado el porrazo de su vida.

— ¡James, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Silena por centésima vez en el día, acercándose a él a toda velocidad, verdaderamente preocupada por primera vez.

Entre ella y Sirius lograron que James se levantara del suelo y vieron que tenía el principio de un hematoma en la frente.

— ¿Te duele mucho?—le preguntó Sirius.

—Talvez deberíamos dejarlo para otro día...—sugirió Silena.

—¡No, ni hablar!—saltó James—. Quiero hacer la declaración pronto y esto solo nos retrasará. Además, no estoy tan mal y luego Pomfrey me curará.

Los otros dos asintieron, un poco dudosos pero dejándolo correr. Finalmente, se fueron para el castillo alrededor de las cinco, principalmente porque ya estaban bastante cansados y porque Silena estaba que se moría de hambre. James, para alegría de todos, ya podía deslizarse tranquilamente por el hielo y ni Sirius ni Silena tendrían que seguir enseñándole.

Los dos Merodeadores se separaron de Silena en el vestíbulo, ya que ella se dirigía a las cocinas a buscar algo para comer. James y Sirius comenzaron a subir hacia el séptimo piso. Por el camino, pudieron apreciar nuevamente todos los adornos navideños esparcidos por el casi desierto colegio. Las vacaciones por Navidad habían empezado hacía cuatro días y Hogwarts estaba más vacío que de costumbre; sin embargo, la mayoría de los estudiantes de séptimo, entre ellos los Merodeadores, Lily y Silena, se habían quedado en la escuela.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, vacía excepto por dos chicos de tercero, se dieron cuenta que ni Remus ni Peter estaban allí. Podían entenderlo del licántropo ya que éste estaba en la enfermería porque la noche anterior había sido luna llena. Pero de Peter, les extrañaba que no estuviera allí.

— ¿Dónde estará Wormtail?—inquirió Sirius al no verlo, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea.

—Ni idea…—contestó James, ocupado en secarse los húmedos pantalones con un chorro de aire tibio proveniente de su varita. Luego, miró a Sirius—. De todos modos, ya aparecerá. Seguro está haciéndole compañía a Remus.

—Sí, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, excepto, claro, que arruines tu lacrimógena confesión de amor cayéndote de culo al suelo—bromeó Sirius, burlón, recostándose elegantemente en el sofá.

James le tiró un almohadón en la cara, pero Sirius, lejos de devolvérselo arrojándolo, puso el almohadón bajo su cabeza, acomodándose.

—Ya, hablando en serio, ¿y si me caigo?—inquirió James, ligeramente preocupado por ese detalle.

—No vas a caerte, Prongs—lo tranquilizó su amigo—. Al final lo hacías perfectamente. Mira, si te hace sentir más seguro, un día antes te acompañaré a patinar un poco.

—Gracias, Padfoot—dijo el de gafas, agradecido.

El guapo moreno se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa. Se dispuso a dormir, pero luego recordó algo y miró a James.

—Oye… ¿cuándo te le declararás?—preguntó, curioso. Se había olvidado de aquel detalle.

James se revolvió el pelo inconscientemente.

—Pues cuando corte con Asher—repuso.

—Bueno, pues será mejor que lo haga rápido porque tenemos que buscar las flores y prepararlo todo—advirtió Sirius.

—Sí, lo sé, pero Silena dijo que se encargaría de eso—dijo—. Y, según nos avisó, ya había hecho su jugada.

—O sea, que pronto Evans cortará con Asher. Eso es bueno.

—Al menos para la salud mental de Silena—apuntó James, divertido.

—No puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido a Silena gritándole a Asher. Los que lo vieron dijeron que fue todo un espectáculo—dijo Sirius, riendo.

—De seguro la cara de Asher también—comentó el moreno.

Y la conversación finalizó con una carcajada de ambos amigos.

(ooo)

Ese día, el viernes, Lily estaba en el patio interior, bastante molesta e impaciente. Había quedado de verse con Silena allí a las cuatro, pero ya había pasado una hora y de su mejor amiga ni su sombra. Odiaba la impuntualidad con todas sus fuerzas y más aún que la dejaran plantada, pero le extrañaba sobremanera que Silena no se hubiera presentado ni mandado una nota para decirle que no iba a ir. Además, ya no sentía los pies a causa del frío.

Apretando los dientes, se puso en pie y corrió a refugiarse en el interior del castillo. Por supuesto que el interior no era precisamente una caldera gigantesca pero allí al menos había un hechizo de calefacción permanente. Comenzó a subir hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pensando que rayos le sucedía a Silena. Desde que le había gritado a William, de vez en cuando se ausentaba durante largos momentos y, cuando Lily le preguntaba dónde había estado, ella o siempre respondía de forma vaga o se hacía la tonta o directamente no respondía. La pelirroja ya había abordado ese tema varias veces pero su mejor amiga actuaba como si no supiera de qué le hablaba. Y ahora esto…

Estaba en el quinto piso, pensando en si Silena no se había conseguido un novio, algo poco probable porque ella ya lo sabría, cuando se encontró con William. Lily tuvo que reprimir una mueca de disconformidad y fingió una sonrisa. Ya estaba elaborando una excusa para poner pies en polvorosa, cuando se dijo _"¿Por qué no ahora?" No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, y todo eso"_

—Hola, Lily—la saludó alegremente William. Ella se forzó a ampliar un poco más su tirante sonrisa. Cuando llegó hasta ella, se inclinó para besarla. Lily permitió que la besara pero pronto se apartó. Él, sin amedrentarse, la tomó de la mano y juntos comenzaron a caminar por donde Asher había venido—. ¿Y bien, qué cuentas?

—Oh, lo de siempre…en realidad, ahora que lo mencionas, quería hablar contigo de algo—dijo Lily, muy nerviosa.

Se detuvieron cerca de las escaleras que descendían al cuarto piso. Como siempre, su novio no se dio cuenta de nada y sonrió.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con tus tareas de vacaciones?—le preguntó, creyendo que era amable.

Lily reprimió las ganas de darle una buena respuesta cortante y luego mandarlo al diablo y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Will, gracias, puedo hacer mis tareas sola—dijo la pelirroja.

Nerviosa, comenzó a juguetear con sus manos enguantadas. Había barajado varias opciones para cortar con William. Se terminó decidiendo con dar un rodeo con el típico "eres genial y me la he pasado muy bien contigo pero siento que no vamos a ningún lado" y se había preparado un mini discursito previo para que la noticia no tomara del todo desprevenido a William, pero ahora sentía que el nerviosismo había hecho que su mente quedara en blanco.

—Bueno, no quería hacer esto así. De hecho me había hecho todo un discurso pero, en fin, me he quedado en blanco…—dijo Lily en voz alta, casi sin darse cuenta. Su novio alzó una ceja, comenzando a imaginarse donde terminaría esa conversación. La pelirroja suspiró y se decidió a decirlo directamente—. Will , creo que lo mejor será que cortemos.

El silencio se impuso entre los dos y Lily observó, sintiéndose fatal, como en los ojos de William se dibujaba la tristeza y ella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, de verdad—dijo el al cabo de unos momentos. Su tono era tan triste y de tanto desconsuelo que la pelirroja se sintió tremendamente culpable. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido salir con William, sin amarlo? Se sintió muy egoísta—. Tan solo quiero saber, ¿hay otro?

Lily bajó la mirada y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Luego levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en su ex. El chico reprimió un estremecimiento.

—Sí…Ay, William, me siento tan mal por hacerte esto. Lo siento muchísimo—dijo Lily, sinceramente. De verdad se odiaba a sí misma por hacerle eso a Asher. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, después de todo.

Para su enorme sorpresa, William sonrió, aunque un poco amargamente.

—Sería un error de tu parte sentirte culpable, Lily. El amor no es algo que uno pueda elegir, simplemente pasa y no se puede hacer nada—dijo Asher—. Me la he pasado muy bien contigo, de verdad. Y, aunque me entristece este resultado, te deseo lo mejor. Te lo mereces.—añadió. Luego, se inclinó hacia ella, le besó la frente y se fue.

Se quedó unos minutos allí, meditabunda. Sentía el cuerpo medio embotado y la cabeza le bullía de pensamientos desordenados. Seguía sintiéndose tremendamente culpable, pero a la vez más ligera, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. De todos modos, ahora por poco no se consideraba una persona egoísta. En su afán por quitarse a Potter de la cabeza, había metido en todo ese embrollo a un tercero inocente. Le había dado falsas esperanzas y lo había utilizado. Ella, que siempre se había considerado una persona generosa y que siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma. Y de pronto llegaba James Potter que, de golpe y sopetón, casi sin proponérselo, había conseguido que los sentimientos de ella hacia él, que habían comenzado a cocinarse a fuego lento desde la mitad del sexto curso, estallaran de pronto, obligándola a reconocerlos.

Librar una batalla en contra de sus propios sentimientos había sido un error, lo sabía desde aquella noche en que Silena le había hecho ver que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero terminó de entender lo absurdo de sus acciones cuando su ex dijo _"El amor no es algo que uno pueda elegir, simplemente pasa y no se puede hacer nada"._

Esa frase había calado profundamente en Lily y ahora entendía que había batallado contra sus emociones en una guerra perdida desde antes de empezar. Sin proponérselo, William Asher le había enseñado una valiosa lección y Lily se lo agradecía internamente.

Repasando bien los acontecimientos y sus propias decisiones, Lily había cometido una o dos locuras. La primera había sido ponerse de novia con William sin amarlo y utilizarlo deliberadamente para olvidarse de James; teniendo en cuenta que ella era naturalmente generosa y sincera, lo que había hecho podía considerarse como hipócrita. La segunda, lógicamente, había sido actuar en contra de sus propios sentimientos.

— ¿Lily? ¿Qué haces parada aquí?—la suave voz de Silena detrás suyo hizo que un poco de claridad despejara el torbellino que constituían sus pensamientos y sus recientes revelaciones.

Se dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta que se había quedado parada todo el tiempo allí, bloqueando la escalera del cuarto piso. Justamente, la persona que la había encontrado resultó ser su mejor amiga y la pelirroja lo agradeció internamente. Si hubiera sido otra persona, no hubiera sabido que hacer.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo, cariño? Pareces abrumada—apuntó la castaña, un poco preocupada.

Lily abrió la boca dispuesta a responder, pero se dio cuenta que no podía. Cuando su mirada conectó con la de Silena, la castaña se dio cuenta de que Lily parecía más bien vulnerable por alguna desconocida razón. Para su enorme sorpresa, la pelirroja bajó los peldaños que las separaban y la abrazó. Silena, bastante desconcertada, le devolvió el abrazo.

—Lily, ¿qué sucede?

Finalmente, su mejor amiga se separó de ella y la miró. Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, los ojos esmeraldas no estaban cristalinos, sino más bien resignados, como si Lily se hubiera rendido a algo que, sencillamente, era más grande que su voluntad.

—Lily, me siento un disco rayado. ¿Qué ocurre?—repitió por tercera vez.

—Vayamos a Gryffindor; allí te cuento-indicó.

Y, antes de que Silena pudiera abrir siquiera la boca, ya se había dado la vuelta y comenzado a dirigirse a la escalera que iba al quinto piso. Silena, más desconcertada e intrigada que antes, la siguió sin emitir un solo ruido. Subieron los dos pisos restantes hasta llegar a la Sala Común en completo silencio, sin contar el ruido de sus pisadas contra el frío suelo, y sin cruzarse con nadie debido a todos los alumnos que se habían ido a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en sus hogares. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común y Lily pasó veloz y casi fantasmalmente frente a los Merodeadores sin mirarlos siquiera, cuando lo habitual era que recibieran una mirada antipática de ella, ambos amigos se giraron a ver a Silena, que estaba a unos pasos de la pelirroja, en busca de una explicación.

Ella, como toda respuesta, cuando pasó junto a ellos se encogió de hombros y se apresuró por las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos, pues Lily casi terminaba de subir. Su mejor amiga ya estaba en la habitación y, cuando llegó, la vio sentada en su cama y con un almohadón en el regazo. La pelirroja paseaba distraídamente los ojos por el bordado y sus manos acariciaban ligeramente las puntas y el centro.

—Terminé con William—anunció, sin despegar la vista del almohadón.

Primero, Silena pareció no entender las palabras de Lily. Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que se habían quitado a Asher de encima. Una enorme y radiante sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron increíblemente y la emoción se pintó en su rostro. La alegría era tan grande que no le cabía en el cuerpo y estuvo a punto de gritar y saltar como una adolescente descontrolada. Lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque recordaba la expresión de Lily de antes.

—Pero… ¿tú querías terminar con él, verdad?—preguntó, repentinamente temerosa por la idea de que, talvez, había estado equivocada todo aquél tiempo con respecto a los sentimientos de Lily.

— ¿Vas a decirme justo ahora que preferirías que siguiera con William?—preguntó la pelirroja, ligeramente divertida. Su sonrisita la delataba.

— ¡No, claro que no!—se apresuró a decir Silena—. Es que tenías hace un rato una expresión tan rara que…

—Soy una egoísta—la interrumpió Lily con firmeza.

La castaña, de la sorpresa, no pudo cerrar la boca y se la quedó mirando, desconcertada.

—Primero que nada, no digas estupideces. Tú eres muy generosa. Segundo, ¿por qué lo dices? Cortar con alguien no es algo precisamente egoísta.

—Verás, me he dado cuenta que…—entonces, Lily se lanzó de lleno a relatarle con lujo de detalles las últimas palabras de William y sus posteriores pensamientos y conclusiones—. En total, he hecho dos locuras: involucrar a William en esto y darle falsas esperanzas, utilizarlo para olvidarme de Potter. La otra fue tratar de desterrar mis sentimientos por Potter—finalizó.

Durante todo el tiempo en el que Lily habló, Silena se había quedado de pie, escuchándola en silencio. No dijo nada después de que ella terminara de hablar y se quedó reflexionando. Luego sonrió dulcemente y fue a sentarse junto a Lily en la cama.

—Así que…has hecho locuras recientemente—dijo, como para constatar. La pelirroja asintió—. Bien, eso no es tan malo. He oído por allí que por el amor se cometen locuras.

Lily se la quedó mirando y parpadeó unas cuantas veces como para asimilarlo. Luego sonrió.

Silena se puso en pie, sonriendo más animada que antes y decidida a aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Qué vas a regalarme por Navidad?—le preguntó alegremente.

—Considerando lo que te debe haber alegrado que yo haya roto con William, pues…nada—dijo ella, sonriendo también. Se sentía mucho mejor que antes, más ligera incluso.

La castaña le sonrió, sabiendo que no era cierto.

—Pues yo te regalaré algo que te va a cambiar la vida…—la voz de Silena fue perdiendo intensidad a medida que se iba dando cuenta de algo. ¡La declaración! Se volteó a ver a su amiga— ¡Ya vengo!

Y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Lily inmediatamente frunció el ceño, recordando las ausencias temporales y sin explicación de Silena. ¿A dónde iría mientras no estaba? Generalmente, ambas eran como uña y carne y no solían desaparecer inexplicablemente. ¿Qué le estaría ocultando Silena?

(ooo)

Silena bajó corriendo hacia la Sala Común, pero allí no estaban James y Sirius. Resopló. Lily acababa de dejar a Asher y sus amigos no estaban allí, justo cuando necesitaba darles la noticia. Por lo pronto, tenía que buscarlos y el lugar más razonable en el que mirar era la habitación de los muchachos de séptimo. Aprovechando que la Sala Común estaba vacía, subió como un rayo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios masculinos y entró en la habitación de los Merodeadores.

Durante las últimas dos semanas había estado un par de veces más en aquel cuarto y siempre se encargaba de mantenerlo limpio y ordenado. Le había pedido explícitamente a Remus que mantuviera el cuarto más o menos decente, por lo menos mientras ella tuviera que ir a verlos por los preparativos de la declaración.

James, Sirius y Peter estaban allí cuando ella llegó. Los tres la miraron y ella sonrió tan ampliamente que la sonrisa casi se le escapa del rostro.

— ¡James, lo conseguimos! —gritó, contentísima.

El moreno, que estaba acostado cómodamente en su cama, inmediatamente se puso en pie con un movimiento fluido y la miró con rostro ansioso.

— ¿Cortaron? —preguntó. En su voz se notaba lo mucho que esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Silena asintió, con el rostro radiante. En la cara de James se dibujó la misma sonrisa amplia, emocionada y esperanzada que la castaña tenía en el rostro. Tal era la alegría descomunal de James que no pudo evitar abrazar con mucha fuerza a Silena, levantándola del piso.

—James…no…respiro—consiguió decir a duras penas.

El muchacho la soltó inmediatamente con cara de disculpa.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—. Pero es la mejor noticia del año. ¡Ya mismo voy a verla!

Y, aparentemente tirando por la borda una declaración preparada al milímetro, se dirigió a la puerta con paso resuelto. Silena, al ver esto, lo tomó del brazo y tironeó de él para que se quedara. Por supuesto, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para retenerlo pero sí consiguió que James la mirara, con cara interrogante.

—No puedes ir ahora, James—dijo con firmeza.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con desconcierto. Si fuera por él, ya estaría bajando por las escaleras como si el diablo lo persiguiera.

—Principalmente porque llevamos dos semanas con tu declaración y no vamos a mandarla a la mierda—dijo Sirius. Se negaba rotundamente a que su esfuerzo por ayudar a James fuera para nada.

—Además, no pasó ni una hora desde que cortó con Asher. ¿No crees que necesite espacio? —inquirió Silena.

— ¿Por qué iba a necesitar espacio, si nunca lo quiso? —preguntó James, desconcertado.

—No tiene que ver con eso, sino que acaba de cortar con su novio. Lo lógico sería esperar al menos una semana para salir con otro chico—explicó pacientemente la castaña.

James, un tanto desilusionado, se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar a su cama. Su amiga, como venía siendo costumbre, se sentó sobre el baúl a los pies del lecho de Remus, que estaba vacío.

—Entonces… ¿cuándo será el gran acontecimiento? —preguntó Sirius.

— ¡En Navidad! —exclamó Peter, hablando por primera vez.

Los demás lo miraron.

—No es mala idea—aprobó Silena. Se volvió hacia James —. ¿Tú que dices?

—Falta mucho—se quejó el moreno.

—Falta una semana, Prongs—indicó Sirius, un poco divertido por la impaciencia de su amigo.

—Está bien, que sea el veinticinco. ¡Pero si otro chico sale a pedirle una cita a Lily y ella acepta, será su culpa! —exclamó James.

—No te preocupes, dudo mucho que vuelva a salir con alguien que no le gusta—lo tranquilizó Silena.

Luego de eso, acordaron que sería por la mañana. Después de abrir los regalos, Silena se las ingeniaría para llevar a Lily hasta el lago, donde la esperaría James.

—No podemos olvidarnos de las flores—indicó Peter, revisando una lista.

—Cierto, me había olvidado—reconoció James suspirando. Apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera de su cama.

— ¿Cuántas necesitaríamos? ¿Cien? —calculó la castaña.

—Cien flores es muy poco. Tendrían que ser doscientas o trecientas—rebatió Sirius.

—Pero, ¿podrás conseguir trecientas flores? —le preguntó James.

Sirius y Peter intercambiaron una enigmática mirada y luego el guapo moreno sonrió misteriosamente.

—Claro, tan solo déjenmelo a mí.

(ooo)

La semana pasó rápidamente. Silena tuvo que ausentarse más veces que antes, despertando sospechas y conjeturas en Lily. Noche Buena sería el viernes y la pelirroja tenía la firme intención de descubrir donde se metía Silena mientras no estaba con ella antes del sábado, cuando fuera Navidad. El miércoles anterior al veinticinco había salida a Hogsmeade y ambas amigas, lógicamente, fueron felizmente al pueblo. Acababan de hacer la visita de rigor a Honeydukes cuando Lily decidió abordar el tema.

—Oye, Silena, estaba pensando… ¿qué harás en Navidad? —soltó Lily.

Sin saberlo, había dado en el clavo y se dio cuenta de eso cuando su mejor amiga trastabilló involuntariamente, tomada completamente por sorpresa. La pelirroja la ayudó a mantenerse en pie y Silena, en cuanto recuperó el equilibrio, la miró con las cejas alzadas y, para su enorme sorpresa, con un tinte de desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió. Ocultó a la perfección su repentino nerviosismo. ¿Es qué Lily se había enterado de algo? Eso echaría por tierra los esfuerzos de todos y, si no se equivocaba, en esos momentos Sirius y Peter estaban consiguiendo las flores.

—Bueno, como últimamente a veces te desapareces sin explicación alguna…pues pensé que talvez tendrías otros planes—dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros, aparentando una indiferencia y sencillez que definitivamente no sentía.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó la castaña. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que sus ausencias despertarían sospechas en Lily, pero eso ya no importaba.

—Sí es cierto, Silena. El día que corté con William se suponía que nos teníamos que reunir en el patio interior a las cuatro y tú ni apareciste. Además no me dijiste nada más tarde, por lo que supongo que se te borró de la mente por completo, ¿o me equivoco?—inquirió Lily.

Silena por poco no se tropieza por segunda vez. Lily tenía razón: ella ni se acordaba de que tenían que verse, hasta que su amiga se lo recordó. Buscó rápidamente una buena excusa.

—Sí me acordaba, es que había ido a las cocinas y…me empezó a doler el estómago, ya sabes, así que fui a la enfermería y Pomfrey me retuvo un buen rato. Y no te dije nada después porque…con la noticiad de que habías cortado con Asher se me borró todo de la mente—inventó Silena. Para ser una mentira que se le iba ocurriendo sobre la marcha, era bastante buena.

Pero Lily la conocía demasiado bien y no se lo tragó. Pero se lo dejó pasar, sabiendo que su mejor amiga era capaz de llevarse aquél intrigante secreto hasta la tumba, visto lo visto. Después, por petición de la pelirroja, fueron a La Casa de la Plumas, un negocio que vendía plumas, pergaminos, tinta y tinteros.

Luego se dejaron caer en el bar Las Tres Escobas, mucho menos abarrotado que de costumbre. Mientras Lily pedía dos cervezas de manteca y algo para comer (petición especial de su amiga), Silena recorrió la estancia con sus ojos azules verdosos en busca de los Merodeadores, pero estos no estaban allí. Satisfecha de que no estuvieran allí sino consiguiendo todo como le habían prometido, se dirigió a una mesa desocupada para dos y se sentó en una silla. Estuvo jugueteando con una de las flores artificiales que había como centro de mesa hasta que Lily llegó y dejó todo en la mesa.

—Podrías haberme ayudado—se quejó Lily, sentándose enfrente de ella.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando—replicó tranquilamente Silena. Le echó un vistazo a lo que la pelirroja había traído, unos scones aparentemente apetitosos y dos cervezas de manteca, pero no los tocó, para sorpresa de Lily.

— ¿Por qué no los comes? Generalmente te abalanzas sobre la comida en cuanto la ves—comentó Lily.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró distraídamente por la ventana.

—En un rato los como, por ahora estoy bi…—Silena dejó de hablar repentinamente mientras su vista se clavaba en algún punto fuera de la ventana.

— ¿Qué miras?—le preguntó la pelirroja, haciendo el amago de inclinarse para ver que atraía la atención de su amiga. Pero ésta extendió el brazo y la devolvió a su sitio.

—Nada, tan solo me pareció ver una tienda nueva, pero era la oficina de correos de siempre—mintió la castaña rápidamente.

Afortunadamente, esta vez Lily sí que le creyó.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad y ambas amigas se encargaron de terminar de comprar los regalos para Navidad. Lily se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que Silena compraba en Tiro Largos Moda más regalos de los que ella tenía entendido que le faltaban, pero en cuanto le preguntó para quienes eran Silena se hizo la desentendida completamente.

— ¡Ya está bien, Silena!—exclamó en ese momento, sorprendiendo a la chica—. Ya estoy cansada de que me ocultes cosas, cuando siempre nos decimos todo.

La castaña consideró revelarle parte del secreto, pero sabía a la perfección que eso arruinaría la sorpresa, así que descartó esa opción. De modo que optó por lo que le parecía más fácil y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

—No te lo puedo decir, pero ya te enterarás y me agradecerás que no te haya dicho nada—afirmó con seguridad.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada, rabiosa.

— ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Silena?—casi rugió la pelirroja, atrayendo la atención de las pocas personas que había en la calle—. Exijo que me digas lo que está ocurriendo.

Silena negó con la cabeza sencillamente.

—Ya te dije que no. Y no insistas—le advirtió, con su eterna voz serena y suave. Luego miró el cielo y, haciéndole una seña a Lily, comenzó a caminar hacia el camino que iba de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts—. Vamos, Lils. Ya está oscureciendo.

La pelirroja, haciendo una mueca y casi a regañadientes, la siguió hasta el castillo.

(ooo)

Esa noche, Sirius y Peter estaban contando por tropecienta vez las flores que habían conseguido de quien sabe donde. La salida a Hogsmeade no había sido en vano y les había dado sus buenos frutos. Por el contrario, James y Remus estaban bastante silenciosos, lo que extrañó mucho a sus otros dos amigos pero, entretenidos como estaban con el tema de las flores, no encontraron la oportunidad para preguntar.

Eran las doce y media y todavía estaban despiertos cuando, para la sorpresa de todos, entró Silena. Estaba cubierta por una bata de dormir color blanco y llevaba puestos unos pantalones de franela para dormir. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la puerta de madera oscura. Todos estaban desconcertados por esa imprevista visita nocturna, sobretodo porque Silena parecía enfadada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Sirius, aún en su asombro. Ahora ambos se llevaban considerablemente mejor.

Pero Silena no despegaba su mirada de James, quien suspiró.

— ¿Lo viste, eh?—dijo el moreno. Silena asintió lentamente, con una mirada casi asesina.

—Quiero una explicación muy buena—dijo Silena con una voz suave que, sin embargo, no parecía la suya. Su mirada era, por primera vez para ellos, muy mordaz—. ¡Porque sinceramente no entiendo como terminaste besando a Natalie Adams! ¡Lily y yo estábamos enfrente, en Las Tres Escobas! ¡Agradécele a Merlín que no te haya visto!

Sirius y Peter abrieron mucho los ojos mientras que Remus mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo.

— ¡¿Qué?—exclamó Wormtail, incrédulo.

— ¿Con todo lo que estuvimos haciendo, después de todo lo que ha pasado, te lías con Adams?—inquirió Sirius, sin poder creérselo.

James suspiró, cansado, y se dejó caer contra la almohada.

—No sé muy bien como fue…Yo estaba esperando a que Remus saliera de la oficina de correos y de repente aparece ella…Se puso a hablarme y yo no podía echarla así como así…y de repente va y me besa—contó James. Luego miró a Silena directo a los ojos—. Yo no quise besarla y la aparté enseguida, en serio. Talvez no lo viste, pero Remus sí. Te juro que no quería que me besase. No se lo digas a Lily—suplicó al fin.

Ella suspiró y pareció volver a ser la chica dulce de siempre. Le sonrió con cariño a James.

—Me imaginaba que era algo así, pero no pude evitar enfadarme. ¡Con todo lo que estamos haciendo!—dijo.

—Sí, lo sé. Y les agradezco todo lo que hacen. Y, de verdad, yo no quería besar a Adams…—dijo James sinceramente.

Los demás asintieron. Silena fue a sentarse en el centro del círculo que formaban las cuatro camas.

— ¿No crees que Lily sospechará algo que no es cuando se de cuenta que no estás?—le preguntó Sirius, más relajado que antes.

Ella se encogió de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

—Vine hacia aquí en cuanto se durmió…De todos modos, ella ya sospecha que algo está sucediendo, porque vivo desapareciendo y nunca le digo a donde voy—explicó Silena—. Hoy fui a comprarles a ustedes sus regalos y cuando ella me preguntó para quienes eran, no le dije nada y me preguntó directamente que estaba pasando.

— ¿Y que le dijiste?—preguntó James, ligeramente alarmado, aunque dudaba de que la castaña revelara sus planes.

—Qué no se lo podía decir, pero que ya se iba a enterar y que iba a terminar agradeciendo que no le haya dicho nada.

—No creo que eso le haya gustado mucho a Lily—comentó Remus con ironía.

—Claro que no, se puso furiosa—dijo Silena. Entonces se fijó en la palidez enfermiza del rostro de Remus y exclamó: —. ¡Merlín, Remus! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has estado enfermo?

Todos mostraron signos de nerviosismo y la castaña se preguntó por qué. Remus, de pronto, parecía extremadamente nervioso.

—Sí, sí, he estado un poco enfermo…pero no te preocupes, me pasa seguido—mintió.

—Moony tiene una salud delicada—afirmó James.

Su voz sonó tan segura que Silena estuvo a punto de creerle, pero ella no era tan inocente como todos creían. Se había dado cuenta de las miradas disimuladas y de soslayo que se habían dirigido los unos a los otros antes de que Remus dijera que se había enfermado. Y creyó recordar que, cuando Lily comenzó a ser prefecta junto con Lupin, ella le había comentado que él faltaba a algunas de las rondas o a las reuniones al menos una vez por mes. También se acordaba de las teorías que Severus Snape tenía y le contaba a Lily cuando eran amigos.

De todos modos, decidió dejarlo para después. La Navidad se acercaba y había mucho que hacer.

(ooo)

La noche del veinticuatro de diciembre resultó ser tremendamente fría. La nieve había caído durante toda la tarde y había dejado de nevar en cuanto el sol se puso en el horizonte. En esos momentos, la blanca nieve hacía un contraste hermoso con la negrura de la noche cerrada.

Lily y Silena se habían sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, a unos metros de donde estaban los Merodeadores, que estaban haciendo alboroto. La castaña reprimió una sonrisa de cariño, porque durante esas semanas terminó por considerarlos unos amigos muy queridos.

La cena fue, como era de esperarse, deliciosa y maravillosa. Ambas amigas casi no hablaron porque la castaña estaba sumergida en su mundo feliz de la comida, pero en cuanto terminaron de cenar se pusieron a hablar y reír con otras compañeras.

Dumbledore acababa de terminar un breve discurso en referencia a las Navidades cuando, de pronto, unos metros más allá, Sirius Black exclamó:

— ¡Miren, está nevando!

Los pocos alumnos que estaban en el Gran Salón se pararon y salieron en masa hacia el exterior. Algunos, talvez los más abrigados, salieron a divertirse en la nieve mientras los copos blancos caían desde la noche helada. Lily y Silena, por el contrario, se quedaron en el umbral de la ancha puerta doble, viendo apaciblemente como todos se divertían. En esos momentos ambas amigas sentían mucha paz y estaban de excelente humor.

—Qué Navidad tan bonita, ¿no?—comentó Silena.

—La mejor de todas hasta ahora—coincidió Lily con una sonrisa radiante—. Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste estas cervezas?

La castaña evitó morderse el labio mientras pensaba una buena excusa rápidamente.

—La metieron de contrabando unos de Ravenclaw de sexto y les he pedido éstas para nosotras—explicó.

No era una mentira del todo, al menos. James había conseguido colar unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla al colegio para él, los Merodeadores y unos cuantos otros y Sirius le había alcanzado a ella dos latas disimuladamente mientras salían.

—Pero tú no eres de tomar alcohol—insistió la pelirroja.

—Es una ocasión especial, Lily—repuso la otra, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces llegó Aiss, la lechuza de Silena. Su dueña la había mandado a entregar los regalos de Navidad a su padre y a sus padrinos italianos hacía dos semanas y por fin volvía de su viaje. Estaba cansada y helada, pero muy orgullosa de haber cumplido su encargo con eficiencia.

—Muy bien, Aiss—la felicitó la castaña con dulzura al tiempo que le acariciaba las plumas—. Ahora ve a la lechucería a descansar, que te lo mereces.

La lechuza ululó satisfecha, le dio un picotazo cariñoso a su dueña y a Lily, y se marchó volando.

— ¿Qué me vas a regalar?—preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

—Es una sorpresa, ya te lo dije—sonrió Silena.

A unos metros de ellas, a la intemperie, los Merodeadores libraban una batalla campal de bolas de nieve. Remus acababa de lanzarle una bola de nieve con mucha fuerza a Sirius, mientras éste recibía el impacto de otra, de parte de James. El guapo moreno, irritado, se agachó para agarrar un puñado de nieve y el misil de Remus no le dio a él, sino a Peter, que estaba detrás de Black y le tiraba una bola de nieve a James que le dio en el estómago.

Cerca de allí, Mary McDonald hacía un muñeco de nieve con su mejor amiga, una Ravenclaw de sexto, Emily Abbey. Unos chicos de tercero y segundo de Hufflepuff hacían ángeles en el manto blanco que cubría la hierba.

Supieron que había llegado la medianoche y, con ello, el veinticinco de diciembre, la Navidad, porque los Merodeadores, como venía siendo costumbre desde cuarto, se las ingeniaron para tirar fuegos artificiales. Y, mientras en el cielo estallaban círculos de brillantes colores, todas las caras volteaban al cielo para ver el espectáculo mientras sonreían, unos más embelesados que otros.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, se hizo la una de la noche. Si de Lily dependiera, se habría quedado allí durante un largo rato más, pero Silena, por alguna razón extraña y desconocida, la apuró para que se fueran a dormir. Lily ya se estaba adentrando al vestíbulo cuando Silena, rápidamente y aún en el umbral, agarró a Sirius del cuello de su jersey y se lo acercó.

—Te sugiero que se vayan a dormir cuando antes, así en la mañana estarán más descansados. ¡Y no tomen tanto alcohol!—le recomendó Silena y el moreno asintió. Ambos realmente querían que Lily y James estuvieran juntos y que todo saliera perfecto—. ¿A qué hora llevo a Lily al lago?

Sirius frunció el ceño, haciendo cálculos mentales.

—Pues…a eso de las cuatro—contestó.

— ¿Las cuatro?—se sorprendió Silena—. ¿No es un poco tarde?

—Tú porque no vas a hacer nada, pero nosotros tenemos que hacer todo el lío de las flores. ¿A quién se le ocurrió, por cierto?—dijo Sirius en tono amistoso.

—A mí—dijo en tono divertido la castaña.

Sirius resopló y rió. Vio como James le hacía una seña con el brazo extendido y, tras despedirse de la castaña, se alejó trotando hacia su mejor amigo, mientras que Silena se iba al interior del castillo donde la esperaba Lily.

— ¡Hey!—saludó el guapo moreno en cuanto llegó junto a sus tres amigos—. Me acabo de encontrar con Silena, dijo que mejor nos fuéramos a dormir.

—Y tiene razón—dijo Remus, poniéndose en pie—. Si no mañana no tendremos fuerzas para nada. Y no queremos que Prongs se quede dormido esperando a Lily, ¿verdad?—inquirió en tono burlón.

Así, los Merodeadores emprendieron la marcha hacia el interior del castillo. Algunos los miraron con desconcierto, porque lo habitual en ellos era que se quedaran hasta que los profesores vinieran a buscarlos. Pero al día siguiente tendrían que hacer algo muy importante.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, charlaron un poco pero no se entretuvieron y se fueron a dormir. A James le costó sobremanera conciliar el sueño y daba vueltas y patadas en la cama. Sabía porque no podía dormir: estaba nervioso. Ese mismo día, unas horas más tarde, talvez conseguiría lo que primero fue un capricho y luego un deseo realmente verdadero: salir con Lily Evans. James recordaba como se había dado cuenta, recién en sexto, que estaba enamorado de la pelirroja. A finales de cuarto fue un capricho, a mediados de quinto, una obsesión y sospechaba que Lily se había quedado con esas versiones. Pero la realidad era que desde finales de quinto, aproximadamente, había sentido algo muy especial que no supo clasificar hacia la pelirroja. Entonces, a mediados de sexto, se dio cuenta que la amaba, que había sido un sentimiento que se fue desarrollando de a poco. Y, a finales de sexto, comenzó a dejar de salir con otras chicas y comenzó a madurar. Era maravilloso advertir como un sentimiento, uno solo, conseguía que uno cambiara para mejor.

Talvez por eso (no estaba muy seguro; tampoco era un experto), temía tanto que Lily lo rechazara. No importaba que Silena le hubiera estado repitiendo que ella probablemente estuviera mucho más receptiva y que seguro le diría que sí, porque él seguía estando nervioso. Sabía que la última palabra era la de Lily y de ella dependía todo. Y sabía que, si la respuesta llegase a ser un "no", él quedaría muy herido, porque eso era algo serio, no como antes, cuando le pedía salir a cada segundo.

Finalmente, y aunque no supo como, logró dormir. Pero fue despertado lo que le parecieron segundos después por los amables empujoncitos de Remus mientras Sirius se tallaba los ojos en la cama de al lado y Peter bostezaba al tiempo que se sentaba sobre su cama.

—Vamos, James, hay que preparar todo—dijo Remus con voz soñolienta. Potter se dio cuenta que la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, probablemente abierta por Remus.

Pero entonces, Peter abrió los ojos como alucinado.

— ¡Chicos, es Navidad!—exclamó, abalanzándose sobre la pila de regalos que había a los pies de su cama.

Comenzaron a abrir los regalos. James recibió una colonia masculina de parte de sus padres, un libro sobre hechizos para hacer bromas de Sirius, un surtido de bromas de Zonko de parte de Remus, unos guantes de quidditch nuevos de Peter y una elegante camisa negra de Silena.

— ¡Miren lo que me regaló Silena!—exclamó Sirius, admirado, agitando en el aire una capa color azul oscuro.

—A mí también me regaló ropa—comentó Peter, enseñándoles un jersey color verde oscuro—. Y mis padres me regalaron un reloj de oro; menos mal, desde que rompí el de mi cumpleaños diecisiete que estoy sin reloj…Gracias por las golosinas, Remus.

—De nada—contestó el aludido, al tiempo que desenvolvía también un jersey, marrón oscuro y abrigado— ¡Genial! Silena sí que se pasó.

—Me pregunto si siempre regalará este tipo de cosas—comentó Sirius, mientras, para su sorpresa, encontraba una bolsita de cuero marrón. La abrió y vio como un montón de galleons que relucían dentro de la bolsita. Sonrió ampliamente.

—De seguro que sí, si su padre se baña en oro—dijo James.

—Yo también me bañaré en oro—anunció de pronto Sirius, con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro—. Mi tío Alphard me ha regalado galleons. ¡Soy rico!

—No te entusiasmes, Padfoot, que vas a gastártelo en Las Tres Escobas de ahora en adelante—sentenció James. Los demás rieron.

Después de abrir los regalos y de bañarse, los cuatro partieron hacia el lago. Entre que la juerga de la noche anterior terminó bastante avanzada la noche, que los alumnos que quedaban en el castillo eran muy pocos y que hacía un frío invernal de muerte, sabían que no serían molestados.

Cuando llegaron al lago, Sirius y James patinaron para asegurarse que Potter no cometería ningún error patético. Después de eso, comenzaron a "trabajar".

(ooo)

—Gracias por la capa—agradeció Lily, encantada, mientras se probaba una larga capa de seda color blanca y se miraba en el espejo.

—No hay de qué—dijo Silena encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría el último de sus regalos. Al contrario de James, Remus y Peter, Sirius no le había regalado algo de Honeydukes, sino que le había obsequiado un álbum de fotos, cuyas tapas eran de cuero oscuro y en la punta derecha estaba grabado su nombre. _Qué detalle tan bonito_, pensó la castaña. Estaba muy feliz de que las cosas con Sirius hubieran mejorado tanto.

— ¿Quién te ha regalado eso, Silena?—le preguntó Lily, observando por el espejo de cuerpo entero al álbum.

—Ya lo sabrás—contestó enigmáticamente la castaña.

La pelirroja resopló pero no insistió, sabiendo que a su debido tiempo terminaría sabiéndolo todo, tarde o temprano. Al mediodía bajaron a almorzar y se sorprendieron de que el día estuviera tan frío, a pesar del sol radiante que estaba en lo alto del cielo. Después de un suculento almuerzo por parte de Aithken y uno más ligero que fue el de Lily, fueron a hacer el vago a la Sala Común. La tarde se les pasó demasiado rápido a ambas y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya eran las cuatro menos cuarto y Silena trataba de convencer a su mejor amiga de que la acompañara al lago.

—Por favor, Lily, será tan solo un ratito—decía la castaña.

—Pero, ¿tú estás loca?—le reprochó Lily— ¡Afuera está helado y tu quieres ir a un lago congelado!

—Vamos, Lily, no te arrepentirás—insistió Silena, casi desesperada.

Ella la miró con desconfianza.

— ¿Para qué quieres ir?—inquirió.

—Para mostrarte algo. Y, si vienes conmigo, sabrás por qué me iba en algunos momentos—agregó a último momento, esperando convencerla con eso.

Su argumento surtió efecto y Lily se puso en pie de un salto. Comenzaron a caminar a toda velocidad (petición de Silena) por los fríos corredores de Hogwarts y finalmente salieron al helado exterior. Lily se arrebujó bajo su capa más abrigada y Silena metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Con un paso más vehemente que antes, por fin comenzaron a vislumbrar el lago y la castaña las condujo a una pequeña arboleda que crecía a unos metros del lago.

Repentinamente, Silena dejó de caminar.

— ¡Merlín, me he olvidado algo!—exclamó. Era mentira, pero necesitaba que Lily fuera sola hasta el lago.

Lily la miró como si quisiera matarla.

—Estás bromeando—dijo, pero su mejor amiga negó y ella suspiró—. Vamos a buscarlo, pues.

— ¡No!—la detuvo Silena. La pelirroja la miró extrañada—. Es decir, no hace falta que me acompañes. Ve acercándote al lago que yo vuelvo enseguida.

Y, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, su mejor amiga se fue corriendo. Lily miró con incredulidad como se alejaba y resopló brevemente. Helada hasta los huesos, se fue acercando al lago y cuando vio lo que había sobre la superficie congelada su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo imperceptible y luego comenzó a palpitar de forma acelerada.

Justo a sus pies, donde comenzaba el lago, había un camino de rosas azules, sus flores favoritas. Avanzaban por el lago hasta que, en un punto dado, se ensanchaban formando un gran círculo. Y, en el medio de aquel círculo de flores azules, James Potter le sonreía.

Silena no avanzó mucho hasta que sintió una voz provenir de unos matorrales.

—Chst, Silena, aquí estamos—le dijo la inconfundible voz de Sirius Black.

Ella se volteó y vio apiñados detrás de un matorral a Sirius, Remus y Peter, quines les hacían señas para que se les acercara. Ella obedeció inmediatamente y se agachó entre Peter y Sirius.

— ¿Vamos a espiarlos?—preguntó. Ellos asintieron—. ¡Chicos, esto es algo privado!

—Shhh—la callaron todos inmediatamente.

—Hemos invertido tiempo y esfuerzo en esto. ¡Merecemos verlo!—dijo Sirius en voz baja.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, también quería ver la declaración en la que había colaborado.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Lily, entre encantada y desconcertada.

—Sí te acercas, te digo—dijo James.

En cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otro curso, ella lo hubiera mandado al diablo para acto seguido irse de allí maldiciendo, pero ya nada era igual. Así que avanzó hasta el círculo de rosas y se detuvo allí, a unos metros de James.

— ¿Qué es esto?—repitió. Ahora estaba nerviosa pero consiguió que su voz no la traicionara.

James sonrió más ampliamente.

—Pues…mi declaración—contestó, ante la sorpresa de Lily—. Mi declaración seria, como dijo una buena amiga.

Lily estaba sorprendida y emocionada. ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo eso o solo se lo estaba imaginando? Sinceramente, no podía creerse que eso estuviera ocurriendo de verdad.

— ¿Tu…declaración?—inquirió, y se sintió una estúpida.

James asintió, manteniendo su ancha sonrisa.

—Así es, mi declaración.

— ¿Es para mi?—volvió a preguntar. _Mete la cabeza en un caldero cuanto antes, Lily, ¡y no salgas de allí!_, pensó, sintiéndose realmente idiota.

(Detrás de los matorrales, Silena hundía la cabeza en las manos.

— ¡Es una idiota!—exclamó.)

James, por encima de los nervios, sintió diversión ante las preguntas tontas de su pelirroja favorita.

—Pues…—dijo, haciendo como que pensaba y mirando alrededor—no hay nadie más aquí. Así que sí, mi declaración es tuya. Igual que las flores.

—P-pero…—tartamudeó—…tú no gustas de mi, sino de Natalie Adams. Los vi besándose…

—Ah, sí—la interrumpió él con expresión sombría—. Eso fue un error, en serio. No volverá a suceder. Adams no me interesa. De hecho, no me interesa nadie, excepto tú.

Lily realmente no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡James le estaba diciendo que estaba interesado en ella! Después de aquellos meses bastantes angustiosos en los que pensaba que él ya ni la miraba, aquello era algo que hacía que sus ojos brillaran. Pero entonces recordó algo que la hizo recelar.

—Te recuerdo cuando estábamos en cuarto y en quinto—dijo ella de pronto. James frunció el ceño. ¿Iba a decir lo que él creía que iba a decir?—. Estabas como encaprichado, hasta obsesionado…

(Detrás de los matorrales, Sirius estrelló una mano en su frente y suspiró)

James frunció el ceño un poco más. Ya no sonreía.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero ya no…

Pero Lily parecía no escucharlo, así que calló. Se preguntó, desilusionado, si su esmerada declaración iba a terminar en rechazo. Ella, por su parte, recordaba una vieja conversación con Silena ese verano; su mejor amiga había dicho algo (_"Antes también se liaba con otras chicas y no te ponías así, pero ahora lo __haces porque te das cuenta que te gusta. Pero a pesar de que se besaba con otras siguió invitándote a salir"_) que le dio una idea muy perturbadora, que en esos momentos recordaba.

Lily negó levemente con la cabeza, sintiendo una inmensa tristeza.

— ¿Cómo sé que ahora es diferente a como era en cuarto o quinto?—inquirió—. ¿Cómo sé que no soy un trofeo o una obsesión…?

James casi se indignó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Aunque ella no sabía todo lo que él la quería.

— ¡Cuándo lo vas a entender, Lily!—exclamó—. Yo no estoy obsesionado contigo, ni encaprichado. Yo te amo, Lily, te amo con todo mi corazón—dijo con toda sinceridad, olvidándose de que estaba desnudando su corazón. La pelirroja sintió como se derretía por dentro, pero James siguió hablando y ella le prestó atención—. Al principio sí fuiste un capricho, porque nunca aceptabas mis citas, ¿recuerdas? Y después me obsesioné, lo reconozco; pero ya no eres mi obsesión, sino mi amor...Me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti en sexto, pero lo estaba desde quinto y no me daba cuenta…Entonces comencé a madurar, para ser más digno de ti…

Lily se derretía de ternura, la misma ternura y amor que habitaban los ojos avellanas de James.

—No sabes lo mucho que ansío poder estar contigo, besarte, abrazarte, cuidarte, darte todo lo que mereces. Quiero hacerte feliz, Lily, pero solo podré hacerlo si tu me dejas.

Y clavó su profunda mirada en ella. Sentía como temblaban sus piernas y manos, pero se sentía como en una nube de algodón.

Suspiró, y James no supo saber si era de hastío o de felicidad y su corazón tembló. ¿Qué le diría?

* * *

Una vez más, así me descargo: TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO. En serio, se me hacía interminable y hasta pensaba que nunca lo terminaría. ¿Saben cuántas páginas son? Diecisiete, sí. Es lo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, así que exijo reviews (nah, mentira, no les exijo nada). :D

Siento haberme retrasado, aunque solo haya sido un día. Lo que sucedió fue que mi computadora se trababa todo el tiempo y tuvieron que limpiarla completamente de virus. Pensé que iba a perder todo lo que había escrito (no solo este fic, sino TODO lo que vengo escribiendo desde hace un tiempo) y pasé unos días horribles. Mi hermano, gracias a Merlín (HP me va a terminar por consumir el cerebro xd), logró salvar mis escritos. Yuupi ! :P Antes de que me arreglaran la computadora tenía tan solo tres míseras páginas escritas y ya sabía que este capítulo iba a ser largo, de modo que me puse a escribir. He pasado las dos últimas tardes escribiendo como loca! Suerte que amo escribir.

En fin, hablando del fic, ¿qué les pareció? Yo estoy muy satisfecha con él, pero quiero saber que piensan ustedes. ¿Les gustó la declaración de James? Eso es de lo único que dudo. Es la primera que escribo! Por otro lado, si les resultó muy tedioso que haya quedado tan largo, me gustaría que me lo dijeran, así los próximos serán más cortos.

IMPORTANTE: queda tan solo un capítulo de este fic y el epílogo. La cosa es que no sé cuando podré subir el capítulo seis, porque me he dislocado la muñeca andando en bici (u.u) y no tengo mucha inspiración para el capítulo que está por venir, la verdad. Pero haré lo posible para subirlo el sábado :)

Otra cosa: Tiro Largos Moda no es una tienda que me haya inventado. Revisé varios sitios web y "existe", aunque no recuerdo haberlo leído en ningún libro. Emily Abbey, la amiga de Mary McDonald que mencioné a la pasada, es un invento mío.

Gracias a los lectores, a las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews ! Y no sé si he contestado todo los reviews, con todo lo de la computadora...en fin, si no contesté alguno, lo siento.

Hasta el sábado (espero) !,

Keiian


	7. El sí de Lily

Sí, lo sé, tardé en actualizar, y lo siento. La explicación es sencilla: la doctora (la muy hija de puta, ¡como la putié!) me re-colocó la muñera. Luego de soltar un grito y un insulto que se escuchó hasta en la Chica, porque fue un dolor bastante agudo, la doctora me dijo que la mantuviera en reposo durante dos días. Y me la re-colocaron el lunes, así que recién el miercoles empecé a escribir. Pero no tenía inspiración y, bueno...no me salía nada. Hasta que el martes me senté frente a la computadora y me obligué a escribir algo decente. No sabía si lograría terminarlo para hoy, porque mañana me voy a otra ciudad a pasar las Navidades con la familia de mi padre. Pero quería subir el capítulo antes de irme y lo logré :)

Y, por cierto, esto es el último capítulo! Sí, falta el epílogo, pero igual es un poco shokeante.

Mejor los dejo leer...

Disclaimer: Jotaká es la dueña de todo esto. Tú lo sabes, ella lo sabe, fanfiction lo sabe y, desgraciadamente, yo también lo sé.

* * *

**No eres mi obsesión.**

**Capítulo 6. El "sí" de Lily.**

En esos momentos, Lily quería hacer muchas cosas. Quería decirle a James un enorme y eterno "¡sí!", quería que él supiera lo mucho que lo quería, quería contarle por todo lo que había pasado esos últimos meses. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Quería reír y gritar. Quería hacer tantas cosas que terminó quedándose allí, parada, estática, tratando de que sus piernas o su lengua revivieran.

—Pero ¿qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no se mueve?—inquirió Peter, preocupado—. ¿Qué haremos si le dice que no?

—Lily tiene que aceptarlo—dijo con firmeza Silena—. No pude haberme equivocado tanto. ¡Conozco a Lily como a mi propio rostro!

Ellos la miraron extrañados. Seguían escondidos detrás de los espesos matorrales y, al ver que Lily se había convertido en piedra inanimada en medio del lago tras la declaración de James, comenzaron a impacientarse.

— ¿Qué sabes que nosotros no, Silena?—le preguntó Sirius, con una caja enarcada.

—Lily quiere a James—informó la castaña con naturalidad, como si fuera algo común y corriente.

Los tres Merodeadores se la quedaron mirando, estupefactos. La miraban como si acabara de afirmar la existencia de algún extraño ser mágico.

— ¿Lo sabías y no nos dijiste nada?—preguntó Remus, casi indignado.

—Le hubiera quitado lo interesante al asunto. Además, no podía hacerle eso a Lily—dijo ella con tranquilidad, mirando hacia el lago, donde James parecía ponerse más y más ansioso.

—O sea que supiste desde el principio como iba a terminar todo esto—reflexionó Sirius—. Por eso querías quitar a Asher del medio.

—Exacto—confirmó Silena—. Y ahora mejor veamos que sucede.

Mientras la conversación tenía lugar, en James crecía una gran ansiedad. Lily parecía indecisa, sin decidirse a moverse o a hablar, y la espera lo estaba matando. La pelirroja, por su parte, seguía en debate sobre qué hacer.

James, al no obtener una respuesta, la supuso. Suspiró, triste, resignado, decepcionado.

—No importa, Lily. No tienes por qué responder—dijo de pronto James, sorprendiendo a Lily—. No volveré a molestarte, te lo prometo.

—Pero ¿qué demonios dices?—lo interrumpió la pelirroja, alegrándose de que por fin su lengua y su cerebro hubieran hecho contacto.

— ¿Eh?—dijo James, tomado por sorpresa. El chico había dado unos pasos hacia la orilla, acercándose irremediablemente hacia Lily.

(— ¡Merlín, esto es una conversación de idiotas!—exclamó Sirius, sin podérselo creer. Si eran tal para cual…

—Shhh—lo mandaron a callar todos al unísimo.)

Parecía ser que las piernas de Lily se habían amigado con su cerebro, porque ella también se acercó a James con pasos cortos. Él la miró fijamente, sin emitir palabra.

— ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?—dijo ella, deteniéndose justo enfrente de él.

Él la miró, un poco confundido. De acuerdo, ese día Lily estaba comportándose un poco extraña y no pudo evitar preguntarse si no se habría emborrachado un poco durante la tarde.

— ¿Darme cuenta de qué?—preguntó el moreno.

Lily sonrió, con una sonrisa extraña pero hermosa. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Eres un tonto—susurró la pelirroja con suavidad. Se puso de puntillas, rodeó el cuello de James con sus brazos y lo besó.

James no necesitó más. Reaccionó en menos de una fracción de segundo, encarcelando la cintura de Lily con sus grandes manos y pegándola a él. En un principio, dejó que los labios tan solo se tocaron, pero luego profundizaron el beso. James la estrechó con más fuerza, sintiéndose en las nubes y completamente pleno. Y, en la mente de Lily, no había espacio para lo que no fuera James y aquel maravilloso beso.

—Oh, demonios—dijo de pronto Silena. Los cuatro tenían la vista clavada en la pareja—. Esto es tan emocionante.

— ¡Voy a ser padrino!—exclamó de pronto Sirius, con un puño en alto, triunfante.

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados.

—Falta mucho para eso, Padfoot—señaló Remus.

—Pero ¿no se dan cuenta?—dijo Silena, con los ojos luminosos—. ¡Lily y James están de novios!

—Todavía no—apuntó Peter, que era el único que no había desviado la vista de la pareja en el lago.

—Bueno, pero lo serán—repuso Sirius—. Oigan, ¿no se estarán ahogando?

En efecto, James y Lily ya llevaban más tiempo del recomendado besándose, pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Hasta que la pelirroja no aguantó más y rompió el contacto con la respiración agitada. Apoyó la cabeza justo debajo de la barbilla del moreno, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Yo también te quiero, James—murmuró, sin estar muy segura de si James llegaría a escucharla.

Pero seguro la oyó, porque la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Te…te vi besando a Adams en la fiesta de verano de Catherine Marchant y me di cuenta de todos mis sentimientos hacia ti y pensé que tú…que tú ya habías perdido el interés en mí—casi sin darse cuenta, Lily había comenzado a hablar y a explicarle por todo lo que había pasado. Hablaba a borbotones.

—Yo nunca perdería el interés en ti, Lily—dijo James y depositó un beso en el cabello pelirrojo.

—Ahora lo sé—contestó Lily, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro del moreno—. Pero en esos momentos esa posibilidad ni existía para mi y, aunque Silena no se cansaba de repetírmelo, yo no le creía. Pero no te podía sacar de mi cabeza por más que tratara, así que empecé a salir con William para tratar de olvidarte. Claro que fue un error, pero no hice nada por remediarlo hasta que Silena me lo dijo…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque James había vuelto a juntar los labios de ambos, callándola. Lily, por supuesto, no opuso resistencia y se amoldó al beso.

—Eso ya pasó, Lily—murmuró James—. Lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos…si tú quieres, claro.

Como toda respuesta, Lily volvió a besarlo.

Y, entonces, comenzaron una larga sesión de besos. Sirius, Remus, Peter y Silena, un tanto incómodos, prefirieron no ver la escena y les dieron la espalda, acomodándose mejor detrás de los matorrales.

— ¿No es genial?—preguntó Silena, con expresión soñadora—. Lily y James juntos después de tantos años…

—Sí—contestó Sirius, sonriendo, feliz por su mejor amigo—. Quién diría que James la perseguiría por tres años, ¿no?

—Eso solo prueba que de verdad la amaba—repuso Silena dulcemente.

— ¿Saben una cosa?—dijo Remus. Sus amigos lo miraron—. Creo que nosotros cuatro vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos a partir de ahora. Es decir, si van a pasarse el día entero besándose como ahora, yo por supuesto no quiero estar…

Los cuatro rieron alegremente. Un momento después, vieron pasar a James y Lily cogidos de la mano. Ellos, sin dudarlo un instante, se lanzaron contra ellos desde atrás, provocando que los seis cayeran en la nieve irremediablemente.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?—exclamó Lily, sorprendida.

— ¡Lily, feliz Navidad!—le gritó Silena con una sonrisa gigantesca, y la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Te gustó mi regalo? Yo le enseñé a James a patinar en el hielo—le dijo, orgullosa de si misma.

—Ey, no te lleves todo el crédito—saltó Sirius—. Para qué sepas, pelirroja, yo también he contribuido a la causa, enseñando a James a patinar. ¡Si incluso he conseguido las flores!

— ¿Qué?—dijo Lily, sorprendida—. ¿Todos sabían de esto y ayudaron? De ustedes tres me lo esperaba…pero, ¿tú, Silena?—preguntó, extrañada.

La castaña asintió, con su imborrable sonrisa en el rostro.

—La misma que viste y calza—contestó—. Yo fui a buscar a James para…

— ¡No sé ustedes—gritó de pronto James. Tenía la voz como ahogada—, pero yo tengo a tres idiotas encima de mí y la nieve debajo! ¡Muévanse!

Sus tres amigos se pusieron en pie, pidiéndole disculpas y haciéndole reverencias burlescas. Lily y Silena también se pusieron en pie y James entrelazó su mano con la de la pelirroja, como si le resultara imposible estar sin su contacto. Ella miró a todos inquisidoramente.

—Bueno, Silena—comenzó, volviéndose hacia su amiga—, creo que me debes unas cuantas explicaciones…

— ¿No te imaginas que he estado haciendo cuándo me ausentaba?—dijo la castaña, sonriente—. Preparaba con ellos la declaración, por supuesto.

Su mejor amiga la miró, atónita.

— ¿Me lo dices en serio?—preguntó. Silena asintió y Lily enseguida se deslindó de James y entrelazó su brazo con el de ella. Casi inmediatamente comenzaron a caminar por delante de ellos. Los Merodeadores alcanzaron a Lily decir—: Cuéntamelo todo…

— ¡Ey!—gritó James—. ¿Ya te olvidas de mí?

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo, y a James le pareció lo más hermoso que había en el mundo.

—Claro que no—contestó ella, reanudando la marcha con Silena.

James se quedó viendo la espalda y el cabello de fuego de Lily, con esas sonrisas tan típicas en los enamorados.

(ooo)

Durante la semana próxima, la noticiad de que Lily Evans y James Potter por fin salían juntos sólo fue conocida por algunos, puesto que la pareja y sus amigos se quedaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala común. Pero luego volvieron los demás alumnos de Hogwarts en masa y se retomaron las clases y les resultó imposible que todo el colegio no se enterara. Algunos los felicitaron, otros hicieron correr rumores y otros, mayormente chicas, miraban a la feliz pareja con envidia.

Sin embargo, ni las miradas celosas o los candentes rumores consiguieron molestarlos. Estaban tan felices de estar juntos al fin que era como si vivieran en una burbuja de alegría completamente impenetrable, donde nada los podía perturbar.

Pronto establecieron una rutina bastante agradable. Solían encontrarse los seis en la sala común y la feliz parejita se saludaba con un beso corto. Luego desayunaban y Sirius solía decir por lo bajo "¡Creo que ya no necesitaré azúcar, con ustedes dos enfrente mío!", y Silena usualmente le replicaba diciéndole que así eran todas las parejas los primeros meses. Luego iban a clase y James siempre acompañaba a Lily hasta su clase, aunque él tendría que estar en otra aula y después de despedirse de ella tenía que correr hasta la otra punta del castillo. Y, sin falta, siempre la iba a buscar cuando salía de alguna clase, casi siempre arrastrando a sus amigos con él. Después del almuerzo, siempre se perdían en los pasillos de Hogwarts o, otras veces, en algún aula vacía y en esas ocasiones Lily terminaba con la ropa en cualquier lado y ambos con la respiración agitada. Y, después de la cena, los seis se sentaban en la sala común a hacer los deberes o a charlar y reír. Luego, Lily y James se acurrucaban juntos en el sofá y comenzaban a besarse. Eran en esos momentos cuando los otros emprendían la retirada y se iban a sus cuartos; muchas veces, Silena acompañaba a los otros tres al dormitorio masculino, hasta que llegaba James con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Salida a Hogsmeade!—escucharon Lily y Silena que exclamaba un chico de cuarto, una noche en la sala común. Ese día era luna llena y los Merodeadores habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Las amigas se habían hecho las tontas pero ya comenzaban a sospechar bastante.

Silena levantó la mirada del largo pergamino que había estado escribiendo una redacción para Transformaciones y miró sonriente a Lily.

—Parece que vas a tener una cita con James por fin—comentó como si nada.

—Sí…—dijo Lily soñadoramente—. Cómo han cambiado las cosas, ¿eh?

—Ni que lo digas—corroboró Silena—, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que, según tú, preferías al calamar gigante antes que a James.

Ambas amigas rieron recordando esa escena, aunque Lily no tanto porque el recuerdo de su pelea con Snape siempre la iba a entristecer. Ambas amigas se quedaron un rato pensativas y la pelirroja recordó las fantásticas semanas que había pasado con James.

—Creo…—comenzó, pero tuvo que detenerse para carraspear. Su voz había sonado estrangulada—…creo que es amor, Silena.

Al principio, la castaña siguió escribiendo como si nada, pero luego dejó la pluma de lado y lentamente levantó el rostro para mirar a Lily.

—Lily, cielo, eso me lo dijiste este verano, esa noche que llegaste a mi casa empapada y desesperada, ¿no te acuerdas?—le dijo, seria.

—No recuerdo mucho de lo que dije o me hayan dicho esa noche—admitió Lily—. Recuerdo más que nada las emociones, pero no las palabras…

—Me dijiste que estabas enamorada. De James—le recordó.

Lily asintió lentamente.

—Ahora estoy segura de ello, completamente—dijo, con voz solemne.

Silena asintió, le sonrió ampliamente y, luego de que ambas amigas compartieran una mirada llena de significado, volvieron a sus trabajos. Pero Lily, de pronto, recordó algo y levantó el rostro para mirar a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Ahora eres amiga de Sirius, verdad?—preguntó Lily, temiendo muy en el fondo la respuesta. ¿Y si Sirius Black tan solo era amigable con ella porque Lily salía con su mejor amigo? Esa era una posibilidad en la que ninguna quería pensar.

—De hecho, sí. Nos llevamos incluso mejor que antes—respondió. Ella también había levantado la vista.

— ¿Y no te dijo por qué…?

—Se lo pregunté. Y me dijo que ya no importaba, que era algo del pasado y que ahora somos amigos y que eso es lo que verdaderamente importa—la interrumpió Silena. No quería recordar esa época.

—Él dijo que le habías hecho algo, Silena—señaló Lily con cuidado.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

—Sirius no quiere recordar todo eso, y yo le respeto eso—dijo con voz firme.

Y volvieron a sus trabajos. El silencio que las acompañó era roto por los constantes rasgueos de la pluma contra el pergamino. Los Merodeadores no aparecían y Lily se comenzó a impacientar y a mirar bastante seguido a la puerta del retrato. Dieron las once y media y James no volvía y comenzó a preocuparse. Fue en ese momento que, a golpe de varita, Silena recogió sus cosas y miró detenidamente a Lily.

—No creo que aparezcan durante un buen rato, Lils. Mejor vayámonos a dormir—le pidió. Sin esperar la respuesta de la pelirroja, Silena recogió las cosas de su amiga y se las entregó. Y, con una voz que no admitía réplica, sentenció: —Vamos.

Lily suspiró, pero no discutió y, tomando sus cosas, siguió a su amiga escaleras arriba.

Esa noche, Lily y Silena durmieron con los aullidos de un lobo como música de fondo.

(ooo)

Ni Lily ni Silena pudieron dejar de notar, a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, el cansancio de los Merodeadores. Bueno, en realidad, de tres de ellos, porque de Remus ni su sombra.

— ¿Dónde está Remus?—le preguntó ese día a Sirius.

James y Lily estaban haciéndose carantoñas o dándose besos que, gracias a Merlín, eran más o menos discretos. Peter, por su lado, estaba tan enfrascado comiendo que prefirió no molestarlo. El único que parecía estar disponible para hablar era Sirius y Silena decidió dejar de desayunar por unos minutos. Quería saber qué rayos pasaba con Remus, pues hacía mucho que sospechaba que algo le sucedía a su amigo.

Sirius, al oír la pregunta de la castaña, se removió imperceptiblemente en su asiento, incomodo.

—En la enfermería—dijo Sirius, casi mascullando.

Ella pareció preocuparse.

— ¿Le ha sucedido algo?

—No, solo un poco de fiebre…—mintió. Ojala hubiera sido fiebre lo que Remus tenía.

Ella asintió, como conformándose con esa respuesta. Pero ambos sabían que no era así, y Silena había compartido una discreta mirada con Lily.

Remus se les incorporó recién en las clases de la tarde y, apenas lo vieron, le preguntaron como estaba de la fiebre. Él pareció sorprenderse ante eso, pero rápidamente lo disimuló y compuso una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora. Pero ellas notaron su nerviosismo.

—Mucho mejor, gracias—respondió él. La voz no le flaqueó y él lo agradeció internamente.

A Remus le costaría bastante olvidar aquél silencio tenso que vino después de su respuesta, ni las miradas recelosas e inteligentes de Lily y Silena. O los semblantes disimuladamente preocupados de sus amigos. Ni las sonrisas forzadas de las dos chicas, que no se habían creído la mentira.

— ¿Eres consciente de que nos estás mintiendo, verdad?—le dijo Lily. Su voz era serena y firme; no había resentimiento o enfado en ella, para su alivio y el de los demás.

Pero justo en ese momento sintieron la voz de la profesora McGonagall desde el centro del aula.

— ¡Ustedes seis, cállense!

Los aludidos pusieron caras de santos y se acomodaron en sus lugares. Pronto, todo el aula se sumió en silencio, únicamente roto por el constante rasgueo de las plumas contra los pergaminos.

El resto del día no fue tan cálido como los otros. Lily se mostró algo distante con los Merodeadores y Silena, aunque le costó por su personalidad dulce, consiguió mostrarse fría. En la cena, apenas hablaron con ellos y se concentraron en hablar la una con la otra sobre banalidades. Los Merodeadores estaban un poco disgustados pero se esforzaron por estar de buen ánimo, aunque a James y a Remus les costó bastante más.

Lily y Silena se pusieron en pie con sonrisas vacías.

—Bueno, chicos, nosotras nos vamos—dijo Silena. Su voz, aunque amable y serena, era distante.

— ¿Ya?—preguntó James.

—Es que anoche nos acostamos tarde, James—explicó Lily. Pocas veces le decía James a su novio.

Lily tenía planeado despedirse de todos con un gesto de la mano, pero no lo resistió y se inclinó, besando levemente a James. Silena sí les hizo un saludo con la mano derecha y las dos amigas desaparecieron por las puertas de roble del Gran Comedor.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Creen que deberíamos decirles?—preguntó Peter, dudoso.

Los tres miraron a Remus, quien cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y suspiró.

—Tengo miedo—susurró.

Sí, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Quería mucho a Lily y Silena y sabía perfectamente que su condición de licántropo podía espantarlas. Y no soportaría ser el culpable de que Lily se alejase de James. Nunca. Había soportado demasiado en su vida.

—Ellas no te rechazarán por tu pequeño problema peludo, Moony—aseguró James, confiado—. Conozco a Lily y no la querría como la quiero si no supiera que es una persona de mente abierta.

—Y Silena es un ángel, ¿crees en serio que dejaría de ser tu amiga por esa nimiedad?—intervino Sirius.

Remus tragó en seco y desvió la vista. Luego, lenta y rígidamente, se encogió de hombros.

(ooo)

Ellas los miraron con incredulidad. Lo de la licantropía era muy creíble, teniendo las pruebas tan en las narices y con la confesión de Remus, pero…

— ¿Animagos ilegales?—inquirió Lily, dudosa.

Después de la cena, los Merodeadores, Lily y Silena se habían reunido en la habitación de ellos. Y Remus había comenzado a hablar y dijo, entre muchas otras cosas, que tenían todo el derecho a no querer seguir siendo sus amigas, pero que trataran de entenderlo. Y les contó la historia de cómo se había convertido en licántropo.

Y James, Sirius y Peter les contaron como ellos, al saber del problema de Remus, decidieron hacerle compañía en esas tortuosas horas y convertirse en animagos. Animagos ilegales.

—Exacto—confirmó Peter, orgulloso.

—Tardamos tres años en conseguirlo, pero lo hicimos.

Silena, estupefacta, se recostó contra el dosel de la cama de Sirius.

— ¿Animagos? ¿Ilegales? ¿Es una broma?—preguntó, desconcertada.

James la miró, un poco divertido.

—Por supuesto que no es una broma. Me transformaría aquí mismo, pero soy muy grande—dijo.

— ¿En qué animal te conviertes, amor?—preguntó Lily con curiosidad—. ¿Y los demás?

—Yo me convierto en un ciervo; Sirius, en un enorme perro negro; y Peter, en una rata—contó el moreno.

—De ahí vienen nuestros apodos—explicó Sirius y, ante la sorprendida mirada de las chicas, se transformó en un gran perro negro, muy lanudo y que tenía la lengua afuera, jadeando alegremente.

Silena lo miró con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

— ¡Un perrito!—chilló, arrojándose al suelo, al lado del enorme perro para rascarle la cabeza. El perro bajó las orejas, satisfecho—Siempre quise un perrito…

—No es precisamente pequeño, Silena—apuntó James, divertido. Se giró para mirar a Lily, que lo miraba con una mirada extraña—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi Patronus…es una cierva—dijo ella con voz queda.

James sintió como se le atascaban las palabras en la garganta a causa de un repentino nudo. Sonrió, iluminándole el rostro, y cogió con fuerza la mano de Lily. Ella se inclinó y lo besó suavemente.

Silena dejó de tocarlo en cuanto Sirius se transformó nuevamente en un humano.

— ¿Cómo que "perrito"? ¡Yo soy un perrazo, en todo caso!—exclamó.

—Sí, claro—rió ella.

Pero Remus, ajeno a todo aquello, veía la noche a través de la ventana con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué demonios era todo aquello? Ellas parecían más interesadas y sorprendidas con lo de la animagia que con su licantropía. ¿Sería que no les importaba...? No. No iba a hacerse ilusiones que posiblemente terminarían destrozadas.

— ¿Es que acaso no les importa?—susurró en voz baja.

Sin embargo, lo escucharon y el cuarto se silenció.

—Por supuesto que nos importa, Remus—soltó Lily, provocando que Remus temiera. ¿Y si…? Pero Lily siguió hablando: —Cualquier problema de mis amigos me importa.

—No vamos a dejar de ser tus amigas simplemente por ser un hombre-lobo, Remus. Tendrías que hacer algo muy malo para que dejemos de quererte—dijo Silena con voz suave, desde el suelo.

—Remus, eres una persona estupenda. Y padecer de licantropía no te hace mala gente—sentenció la pelirroja con energía.

Remus sintió alivio y emoción, y no pudo decir nada. Sintió de pronto dos pares de brazos femeninos que lo abrazaban y como, segundo después, tres pares más de brazos se sumaban.

Fue el abrazo grupal que nunca olvidarían.

(ooo)

Si bien James llevaba saliendo con Lily exactamente cinco semanas y seis días, que ellos se fueran a una cita el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade fue como una confirmación.

La cita fue normal. Pasearon, entraron a varias tiendas, compraron algunas chucherías, almorzaron en un café más íntimo y acogedor que las Tres Escobas y se perdieron en una callejuela entre besos y jadeos. Hacia el final de la tarde, se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con sus amigos y luego largarse a Hogwarts.

Sí, la cita fue normal, corriente y divertida, llena de besos. E inolvidable, por supuesto, porque era la tan ansiada y primera cita de Lily y James. También fue inolvidable aquella noche, la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Ambos lo recordaban a la perfección. Luego de Hogsmeade no se querían separar, así que fueron a perderse en uno de los tantos pasillos deshabitados de Hogwarts. Él la había acorralado contra la pared y se estaban besando acaloradamente. Los dos se sentían como en una ardiente tarde de verano, pero, en realidad, tan solo estaban en los umbrales de febrero.

—James…no…—consiguió decir Lily entre jadeos.

Su novio acababa de liberar sus labios para besarle el cuello, pero lentamente despegó sus ansiosos labios y la miró a los ojos, que parecían dos esmeraldas relucientes en el pasillo oscuro.

— ¿Quieres que pare?—preguntó, intentando ocultar su frustración y su decepción.

Ella lo miró como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

—Iba a decirte que ya no…puedo más…así—dijo entrecortadamente, todavía muy acalorada—. Qué quería pasar al siguiente nivel…

Volvió a besarlo, arqueando inconscientemente la espalda para pegarse más a él. James soltó un gemido contra la boca de Lily en cuanto sintió los pechos de ella contra él.

Y, a partir de ahí, no tenía nada claro. Sí recordaba, a duras penas, que se habían metido en una aula vacía y que habían conjurado una cama y unas almohadas. Recordaba perfectamente todas las sensaciones, la ola de inmenso placer, que no solo fue sexo sino que fue la viva encarnación de la frase "hacer el amor". Lily no hubiera concebido una mejor primera vez y se alegraba y enorgullecía de haberse reservado para cuando estuviera enamorada. De haber esperado al amor de su vida.

¿El amor de su vida era James? Sí. ¿Quién sería, si no era él, cuando las cosas con James eran perfectas a su manera, si se complementaban a la perfección y se amaban locamente?

El clímax llegó con toda su gloria y, cuando se fue, Lily colocó su perfil en el pecho de James, que subía y bajaba agitadamente. Él le rodeó la espalda con un solo brazo y la estrechó contra sí. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, siendo éste interrumpido solo por las respiraciones agitadas de ellos, aunque gradualmente se fueron calmando y recuperaron el aliento.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó James cuando se hubo calmado.

Sintió como ella asentía contra su pecho y sonrió, feliz. No la vio, pero ella también sonrió. Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio agradable. Entonces, justo cuando sentía como el sueño comenzaba a tirar de ella, recordó algo y levantó el rostro para mirar a James. Él también la miró.

—Quería decirte algo—musitó. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Dime.

—Te amo.

Él la miró tan intensamente que, en un rincón de su mente, se preguntó cómo demonios le había aguantado durante tanto tiempo la mirada. Seguramente porque ella lo veía con la misma intensidad. Lentamente, James le obsequió una sonrisa repleta de amor.

—Yo también te amo—y se inclinó hacia delante para besarla con suavidad.

* * *

Sinceramente...el capítulo no me fascina, pero tenía que subir antes de irme de viaje. Sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado.

La verdad es que no tengo mucho para decir, simplemente que no puedo ni creer que este sea el último capítulo. Es sorprendente que, la próxima vez que escriba para este fic, escribiré arriba de todo "epílogo" y pondré "fin" abajo de todo. Sí, es sorprendente de veras.

Éste fue mi primer fic y, sinceramente, no puedo creer que haya recibido reviews, los cuales agradezco enormemente. Es gratificante y genial saber que lo que escribes le gusta a los demás. **GRACIAS.**

Como al epílogo lo tengo bastante trabajado en mi mente, creo que podré subir la semana próxima, a más tardar el viernes.

Hasta el epílogo,

Keiian.


	8. Epílogo

Juro que todavía no caigo de que esta sea la última vez que actualice este fic y me cuesta más aún creer todo el apoyo que he recibido, que definitivamente no me esperaba. GRACIAS A TODOS.

Disclaimer: todo lo que no reconozcan es mío; el resto es de J..

* * *

**No eres mi obsesión.**

**Epílogo.**

Los meses siguientes se sucedieron con increíble rapidez.

Los profesores de Hogwarts comenzaron a desarrollar, a principios de mayo, un morboso gusto por quitarles el tiempo a sus alumnos, llenándolos de deberes por doquier. Sirius, cuando le dolía la mano de tanto escribir, solía exclamar algo como _"¡Demonios, hoy voy a soñar con Transformaciones! ¿Qué carajo le pasa a McGonagall? ¿Es que quiere matarnos?" _o bien _"¿Para qué quiero saber cómo se hace la poción del amor? ¡Como si la necesitara, por Merlín!" _Por otro lado, el ya conocido mercado negro de "estimulantes" para el cerebro y la inteligencia volvió a resurgir; algunos cayeron en esas trampas, la mayoría de ellos de quinto y séptimo curso, los más agobiados del castillo. El mercado negro siguió hasta que los Premios Anuales les pararon los pies eficazmente.

Los EXTASIS llegaron para martirizar a los de séptimo. Lily estuvo tan frenética que a veces se salteaba comidas para estudiar, y muchas veces Remus y Peter seguían su ejemplo. Muy pocas cosas lograban quitarles el apetito a James, Sirius y Silena, y lo demostraron al no perderse ni una comida la semana previa a los terribles exámenes. Esto no significaba que no estudiaran, porque más de una vez se quedaron hasta tarde para estudiar un poco más. Los EXTASIS fueron ese año, como tantos otros años antes y después, como un visitante indeseado: recibido con desagrado y despedido con alivio y alegría, aunque temiendo qué diría más tarde.

Los Merodeadores, luego de que Lily y James comenzaran a salir, dejaron de hacer travesuras, o al menos eso pensaban Lily y Silena, porque lo cierto era que más de una vez se fueron a escondidas a Hogsmeade o a merodear por los desiertos pasillos en la noche. Hubo una vez, sin embargo, que los descubrieron poniendo un cubo de pintura en la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin y fueron derecho a un castigo bastante asqueroso. La broma le costó a James una pelea de dos días con Lily, pero gracias a la mediación de Remus y Silena se reconciliaron.

Silena, sorpresivamente, terminó siendo la mejor amiga de los Merodeadores, en especial de Sirius. Ellos dos tenían tal compenetración que llegaron a entenderse con tan solo una mirada. Pronto, ya no fue raro verlos riendo o charlando en la Sala Común, en la biblioteca o en los terrenos del colegio. Los días en los que Sirius despreciaba a Silena quedaron atrás, aunque la muchacha nunca pudo saber por qué su ahora mejor amigo no la soportaba. Sin embargo, dejó de insistir cuando Sirius le juró solemnemente que se llevaría aquel secreto a la tumba.

A pesar del ambiente de felicidad reinante entre sus amigos, Peter Pettigrew no parecía nada contento. Solía quedarse callado y con el ceño fruncido. Parecía muy nervioso y más de una vez Remus le vio con una mueca de disimulada culpabilidad. Sus amigos talvez lo hubieran pasado por alto si no fuera porque muchas veces desaparecía sin explicación alguna. Pero ¿con quién podía estar? Peter no tenía amigos aparte de ellos cinco y muchos bravucones en el colegio no tendrían mayores problemas en echarle un maleficio. Cuando sus amigos lo interrogaron acerca de todas esas cuestiones, Peter respondió vagamente y no sirvió de nada insistir porque él terminó enfadándose. James, Sirius y Remus le pidieron disculpas a la mañana siguiente y le explicaron que estaban preocupados por él pero que no lo presionarían. Las cosas volvieron a una relativa normalidad, pero las desapariciones de Peter siguieron, aunque menos frecuente ahora.

Hogwarts se llevó la segunda sorpresa del año-la primera había sido el noviazgo de Lily y James-de mano de William Asher, que comenzó a salir con Adam Richardson. Resultó ser gay. La sorpresa había sido muy grande para todos y Lily quedó tan estupefacta al verlos entrar de la mano en el Gran Salón que su tenedor cayó al suelo con un sonido tintineante. Sirius había mirado a Lily con una sonrisa burlona y de falso reproche y le dijo _"¿Estás feliz ahora, pelirroja? ¡Has conseguido que un hombre se desvíe del camino!"_ Sin embargo, William estaba feliz: Adam era una persona estupenda y había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo en el hospital mágico de Italia.

Remus, por su parte, estaba pasando uno de sus mejores momentos. El hecho de que Lily y Silena lo aceptaran tal y como era, sin prejuicios y miedo, era para él la mejor medicina para sus transformaciones, junto a la compañía animal de sus mejores amigos. Siguió siendo aquel muchacho tranquilo y divertido de siempre, pero mucho más feliz y con una mirada más positiva sobre su futuro.

Y James y Lily…ellos eran la pareja más querida y feliz de todo Hogwarts, tal vez incluso del mundo entero, porque era muy raro encontrarlos sin sonrisas en la cara. Se notaba desde lejos lo mucho que se amaban y lo arraigado que era su amor. Eran el uno para el otro, eso nadie lo ponía en duda. Estaban tan enamorados y tan seguros de que eran el amor de la vida del otro que no dudaron en comprometerse antes de fin de curso. A los diecisiete años. Decir que todos se sorprendieron es un eufemismo. Sirius y Silena tuvieron serias charlas sobre el tema con James y Lily respectivamente, pero finalmente desistieron al ver que ellos tenían todas las intenciones de convertirse en el señor y la señora Potter y de formar una familia. Nunca tuvieron la intención de disuadirlos de su compromiso, simplemente querían asegurarse de que estaban seguros. Y lo estaban.

Aquella fue su mejor época, a pesar de que, fuera del castillo, las cosas no estaban bien. El ya conocido mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort, junto a sus seguidores, los llamados mortífagos, comenzaba a hacer estragos en la población mágica. Su principal objetivo era matar a todos los hijos de muggles y los mestizos para que los sangre pura tomaran el control del mundo mágico. Y nada le impedía asesinar, torturar o hacer que desaparecieran personas. La situación era horrible, y lo peor de todo era que las autoridades del Ministerio hacían oídos sordos y ojos ciegos a los problemas o les quitaban importancia. Y claro, los del Profeta tenían que seguir las órdenes impartidas por el Ministerio, por lo que había mucha desinformación. Los Merodeadores, Lily y Silena, sin embargo, se mantenían informados gracias a las preocupadas cartas de sus padres, que sí les contaban lo que pasaba.

La última noche en el castillo, Lily miró toda su habitación como si quisiera guardar la imagen para siempre. En la habitación tan solo estaba Silena, que guardaba unas túnicas en su baúl y, de vez en cuando, se le escapaban lagrimillas sin que se diera cuenta. El llanto inconsciente y silencioso de su mejor amiga y la sensación de despedida fueron demasiado para Lily y rompió a llorar.

Silena se había sobresaltado y había corrido hasta ella.

—Vamos, Lily, todo está bien. Nos esperan cosas muy buenas fuera de aquí. En Hogwarts hemos sido felices pero ya es hora de que lo abandonemos. Y vas a casarte con James, cariño. Todo será fantástico—le había dicho Silena dulcemente, rodeándola con un brazo.

En el banquete de último curso, los seis se sentaron juntos. James había cogido silenciosamente la mano de Lily y ella le dio un suave apretón. Ellos se sonrieron, y luego el grupo entero compartió miradas y sonrisas más bien tristes, ya melancólicas. Luego del discurso del profesor Dumbledore, el Gran Salón se quedó en silencio unos segundos que Sirius aprovechó para hacer sonar una corneta. Casi inmediatamente, las puertas del comedor se habían abierto abruptamente y por ella habían entrado todas las estatuas y armaduras del colegio. Ellos, ante la estupefacta mirada de todos, comenzaron a bailar rígidamente y, al final, formaron con sus cuerpos la frase "ADIÓS GENERACIÓN DEL '78". Y después, al mismo tiempo, los Merodeadores levantaron sus varitas al techo y comenzó a caer confeti por todo el Gran Salón.

Su última travesura fue festejada por todos, incluidas Lily y Silena.

Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs, los amados Merodeadores, se convirtieron en leyenda en Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de todas las lágrimas derramadas, a pesar de que abandonaban un lugar que consideraban un hogar, abandonaron Hogwarts para siempre.

Lanzándose de lleno en un futuro que ninguno nunca se hubiera imaginado.

(ooo)

_Milán, Italia. 1 de noviembre de 1981. _

William Asher se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de su despacho del hospital mágico italiano mientras un periódico inglés, el Profeta, resbalaba de sus manos y caía al suelo sin emitir ningún ruido.

William enterró la cara en sus manos, abatido. Las cosas en el mundo mágico se habían resuelto, sí, pero para que se arreglaran hizo falta que Lily y James Potter, tan jóvenes y con la vida cortada injustamente, fueran asesinados, dejando a su pequeño hijo, Harry, completamente huérfano y viviendo con la familia muggle de su madre. Ahora, el bebé tenía en sus frágiles hombritos una carga demasiado difícil de soportar. Y Sirius Black… ¡Sirius Black había traicionado a su hermano del alma, uniéndose al bando oscuro, entregándoselos en bandeja de plata a Voldemort y matando a Peter Pettigrew! William lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera, pero no de Sirius Black. El traidor de la Orden del Fénix ahora estaba en Azkaban y el Señor Oscuro muerto, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No quería ni imaginarse el dolor de Remus Lupin y Silena Aithken…

William suspiró y su mirada se perdió en la ventana, por la que corrían gotas de lluvia. Por su rostro resbalaron lágrimas, mientras que, en Inglaterra, los destrozados Remus y Silena se ahogaban en llanto.

(ooo)

_Casa de los Black, cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Londres, Inglaterra. 1996._

En la casa tan solo había tres personas: Sirius, Remus y Kreacher, el gruñón elfo domestico. El retrato de Walgura Black estaba callado, por lo que la Casa estaba en un completo silencio.

Remus estaba sentado en la cocina, leyendo una vieja y amarillenta carta con rostro melancólico y expresión triste, como si aquella carta fuera de un viejo amigo que no veía desde hacía mucho. En la mesa, había un desgastado álbum de fotos de cuero negro, con un nombre escrito en dorado en la esquina derecha. Tan solo levantó la cabeza cuando sintió entrar a Sirius. En cuanto lo vio, no pudo evitar pensar en lo distinto y demacrado que se veía ahora.

— ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas, Sirius?—inquirió Remus, un poco extrañado. Eran las tres de la mañana.

—No podía dormir—explicó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose a la mesa—. ¿Qué lees?

Remus dudó antes de contestar.

—La última carta que me envió Silena—contestó, preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

Al instante, la cara de Sirius se ensombreció y un velo nostálgico y de tristeza le ocupó los ojos opacos. Apretó la mandíbula. Siempre se había preguntado que había sido de Silena Aithken y que pensaba ella de él. Cuando escapó de Azkaban y luego de la huída del traidor Wormtail, a Sirius no le había quedado otra que esconderse. Sin embargo, había buscado a Silena, pero jamás la encontró y en el fondo temía lo peor.

— ¿Puedo leerla?—preguntó, con la voz tomada. Tal vez en aquella carta encontraría las respuestas a sus preguntas sobre Silena.

Remus, sin saber si obraba bien, le entregó la carta. Sirius la desdobló y comenzó a leer. La carta estaba fechada tres años atrás, antes de que escapara de Azkaban.

_Querido Remus:_

_Tal vez te sorprenda mi cart_a_, porque no hablamos desde hace once años. Quiero que sepas que sigo firme en mi idea de que Sirius es inocente y que hay una explicación razonable para todo ese embrollo que tanto dolor nos causó a todos y que yo todavía siento a flor de piel. _

_Pero te escribo por un motivo muy diferente. Remus…me estoy muriendo._

_Sí, moriré, seguramente cuando termine de escribir esta carta. Estoy tremendamente débil y el simple hecho de haber conjurado papel, tinta, pluma y escribir me dejará sin fuerzas y me matará. Pero no me importa, porque quiero escribirte. Me niego a dejar que sepas que morí por el Profeta. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y te mereces que te dedique mis últimos alientos. Sí, Moony, todavía te considero mi amigo, a pesar de que tú tal vez no._

_Quiero que sepas que fue de mí después de la muerte de Lily y James (es asombroso que esas simples palabras aún destrocen aún más mi débil corazón). Tardé un año entero en poder hacer algo de provecho y, aunque la enorme cicatriz nunca cerró, volví a vivir. Supongo que recuerdas la herencia que me dejó mi padre, la herencia de los Aithken. Pues bien, la he usado. Doné grandes cantidades a hospitales y orfanatos y construí albergues para los más necesitados. Hice lo mismo con los muggles. A veces se me partía el alma al ver aquellos niños tan tristes, pero me sentía tan bien cuando veía sus caritas iluminadas cuando me veían llegar en Navidad o en una tarde cualquiera para jugar con ellos y traerles regalos…_

_Un día, hace ya mucho, fui a uno de mis orfanatos y me dijeron que había llegado ese mismo día un niño nuevo, de dos años. Sus padres acababan de morir y me recordó tanto a Harry que pedí verlo. El niño era una monada y me enamoré de él. Lo adopté como mi hijo; se llamó Charles y me hubiera gustado que fueras su padrino, así como me hubiera gustado que nunca nos peleáramos. Charlie fue un hijo ejemplar. Era muy cariñoso conmigo y yo con él y le di todo lo que se merecía. Fue lo que más quise en el mundo y fui muy feliz siendo madre de un niño tan bueno. Sin embargo, la vida me golpeó otra vez: el año pasado, Charlie murió. Quedé destrozada y desbastada y enfermé de gravedad de lo mismo que se enfermó mi hijo. Eso me llevó a donde estoy actualmente. _

_Por otro lado, ser filántropa y madre definitivamente me curó, aunque nunca superé del todo lo que pasó esa noche. Después de todo, esa noche perdí todo. Pienso en Harry muy a menudo y me pregunto qué será de su vida. Intenté por todos los medios quedarme con él, después de todo soy su madrina, pero Dumbledore no me dejó y me dijo que Harry estaría mejor con la hermana de Lily. Sí, estará muy protegido, pero su infancia no debió de ser feliz. Conozco las ideas de Petunia Dursley y el pequeño Harry debió de pasarla fatal. _

_Planeaba ir a Hogwarts a conocerlo, pero entonces el pequeño Charlie enfermó y no me volví a separar de él hasta que murió, un año después; supongo que por aquel entonces Harry acababa de terminar primer año. Y enfermé yo también y no he vuelto a pisar una calle desde entonces. _

_¡Cómo me hubiera gustado conocer a Harry! ¡Ojalá Lily y James y Peter nunca hubieran muerto! ¡Ojalá estuviéramos todos juntos! ¡Ojalá Sirius estuviera con nosotros! ¡Ojalá tú y yo nunca nos hubiéramos peleado!_

_Cuantas frustraciones para vidas tan jóvenes, ¿no crees?_

_Pero eso ya no importa. Estoy a punto de morir y la muerte está esperando a que termine esta carta. Pero ¿sabes, Remus? A pesar de todas las tristezas y golpes que he soportado, no me arrepiento de haber vivido. Tuve épocas muy felices junto a ustedes y siempre se los agradeceré. Tuve una vida plena, llena de felicidades y tristezas, de llantos y de muchas risas. Tuve amigos a los que quiero con toda mi alma. Y también amé a un hombre maravilloso._

_En cuanto a mi fortuna, he repartido la mitad entre los orfanatos, los albergues y los hospitales. La otra mitad es para Harry. Me gustaría mucho que, si alguna vez lo conocieras, le contaras sobre mí. Te lo agradecería infinitamente._

_Te dejo mis ahorros personales a ti, Remus, y mi álbum de fotos, ese que me regaló Sirius hace ya tanto tiempo. Muéstrale ese álbum a Harry, se pondrá feliz de poder ver a sus padres en aquellas fotos. Y, si alguna vez ves a Sirius nuevamente, dile que lo quiero con todo mi corazón, que siempre fue un gran amigo y un gran hombre y que estoy segura de que él es inocente. Un último favor: cuida de Aiss, mi lechuza. Sufrirá mucho cuando yo no esté, ¿podrías cuidarla, por favor? Es fuerte y cumplidora, a pesar de su edad. Por favor, haz todas aquellas cosas que te pedí._

_Estoy tan débil que ya no puedo escribir. Me temo que debo despedirme, esta vez para siempre. Si antes lo sospechaba, ahora estoy segura: moriré en cuanto selle esta carta y se la entregue a mi pobre Aiss. _

_Al menos, fuimos felices._

_Eternamente (ahora sí),_

_Silena Aithken._

Sirius bajó la carta en cuanto terminó de leer. Silena…su Silena…estaba muerta. Ella también.

Sus manos temblaban tanto que la carta se sacudía. Bajó el rostro para que Remus no viera las lágrimas que bajaban lentamente por su rostro. El dolor de su alma era enorme, casi tan inmenso e interminable como el provocado por la muerte de Lily y James.

—Ella…tuvo un hijo. Y fue feliz por un tiempo, Sirius. Ella no querría verte así—trató de tranquilizarlo Remus, aunque retenía las lágrimas a duras penas.

Sirius soltó un sollozo ahogado. La carta de Silena le producía un inexplicable dolor que se mezcló con todos los dolores de su alma y había necesitado llorar.

—Ella…ella…—balbuceó Sirius a duras penas, obligando a sus tormentosos ojos a secarse.

— ¿La amaste, verdad?—inquirió Remus. Lo sospechaba desde hacía mucho pero por las circunstancias nunca pudo constatarlo.

Sirius sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Así es. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Pensaba decírselo, pero entonces pasó lo que pasó…—explicó, y la voz le flaqueó al final.

—Ella también te amaba—aseguró Remus suavemente.

Sirius asintió, pero no dijo nada. Se secó con torpeza las lágrimas y fijó la vista en el gastado álbum de fotos de Silena. Se inclinó, lo tomó y lo abrió. Remus se sentó a su lado y juntos vieron la primera foto del álbum. Eran ellos seis. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily y Silena en Hogsmeade, sonriendo alegres y despreocupados.

Y juntos se quedaron viendo aquellas viejas fotos en las que estaban inmortalizados.

-FIN-

* * *

Snif, snif...Si hay algo que odio, es que las cosas se terminen. Es una sensación más bien triste, pero me alegro de haber terminado con este fic, que siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón por ser el primero.

La verdad es que el epílogo lo tenía en claro más o menos desde el tercer capítulo, pero nunca me decidí si poner o no las últimas dos partes. Pero quería explicar lo que había pasado con esos personajes, a pesar de que es muy triste, al menos desde mi punto de vista.

Quizá les interese saber cómo comenzó esta historia...Resulta que una noche yo iba en auto con mis padres, mi hermano y mi cuñada en el auto y pasamos por un edificio; ese día llovía. Y no pude evitar imaginarme a alguien yendo a ese edificio, corriendo bajo la lluvia...y nació esta historia. Sí, ese edificio es el del prólogo, la casa de Silena. El prólogo, por cierto, lo escribí más o menos sobre la marcha y me dije "¿Por qué no publicarlo?". Sinceramente, no esperaba reviews, pero los recibí y, pensando que no perdía nada, comencé a escribir el primer capítulo sin saber muy bien en que iba a quedar. Pero pronto, por suerte, tuve la trama más definida y armada en mi cabeza, así que resultó más fácil escribir.

La verdad, nunca esperé tantos reviews y les agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios. Tampoco esperaba ni las alertas ni los favoritos ni que algunas fickers me dijeran que esperaban leer más fics míos. **En serio, G.R.A.C.I.A.S.**

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo disfruté escribiéndola.

Lo cierto es que no tengo nada más para decir, solamente que volverán a verme por aquí, subiendo un fic y esperando que por lo menos alguien disfrute de haberlo leído :)

Hasta la próxima, Keiian :)


End file.
